


Woven Fibres - Rewrite - Abandoned for now

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: PZS - Spider's Web [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acceptance, Cindy is a great friend, Multi, OOC, Peter is Tony and Pepper's son, Peter is Zayden Stark, Spider senses, Tony tries his best, ties Ripped Threads and Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 12:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Even weeks, months, after being kidnapped by Hydra, there are still people out there that want to make lives difficult for Zayden. Especially ones that Zayden has forgotten about or has not deemed a threat when he really should have.The bonds of family will be tested and Zayden's will be pushed past what he has ever been through before. Giving up on everything the universe wants for you or to accept your life and try to make it better and accommodate it to what you know and to adjust your world views.The threat of Thanos is very much real, and it will take everything to ensure that Earth is prepared for what is going to happen, that all heroes and villians have a shot at helping to protect Earth in any way that they can.The stones are still secretive, with only one stone carrier, Peter is thrusted into a world of knowledge and power he doesn't feel ready for - but the question is;Is Zayden ready for what the universe has prepared for him when it was first created?





	1. Chapter 1

Zayden blinked as he tried to figure out exactly where he was.

Darkness with very few lights sprinkled around the ground. Well, he thought it was the ground anyway. It was hard to tell without a sense of what is up and down.

His footsteps were silent and Zayden glanced around, wondering why he was here.

Dreams usually meant nothing but this felt as though he was meant to get something out of it. Zayden knew better than to disregard all dreams as stupid considering they could mean something when you actually thought about it.

A flicker of light caught his attention and he snapped his head around to try and spot the source of the light.

_What was that?_

Zayden walked towards the light.

It was white with a mix of aqua blending into the middle and edges around it. The shape changed and seemed to always remain a good distance from his body. Stepping closer was doing nothing for him to figure it out.

_Damn it._

“Zayden.”

Zayden looked around at the call.

“Zayden!”

Zayden jerked awake on his bedsheets, eyes opening to reveal May standing in his doorway.

“Good, you’re awake. Come on. You have to get ready for school.” May stated as she turned to head into the kitchen. “If you stay in bed any longer you’re going to be late.”

Zayden just blinked before flinging himself back onto his bed and groaned loudly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden wanted to die.

His day was absolutely terrible.

And it was only lunch time.

Seriously, last night was annoying since he ended up talking with Tony for about two hours as they discussed his school and good sleeping habits.

Which was rich coming from him and his terrible sleeping habits, but as quoted by Tony, _”Do as I say, not what I did.”_

Zayden looked at MJ and Ned who were both caught up in their own worlds. Ned was busy eating as he seemed to stress over an essay he forgot to write and it’s due tomorrow while MJ was focused on her current book.

“I am going to die. Mr Warren is going to kill me.” Ned wailed as he dropped his fork.

Oh. It was a Physics essay.

Had Zayden done that?

He should really look for it when he gets home.

“No he won’t.” Zayden said as he stretched. “I don’t remember a Physics essay being assigned.”

“You got out of it because you weren’t there when it was put on us.” Ned pointed out. “I think Mr Stark also informed the school of what happened, not the truth entirely though.”

Ned was right. Tony would’ve done it for both Zayden and Harley. They had just come from a traumatic experience after all.

“Can you send me what it is anyway. I’ll try and have it done tonight.” Zayden wanted to do something and he knew that Tony and Pepper would drag him back home if they caught him out at night for four days in a row. Especially on a school night.

“Okay.” Ned handed him the essay requirements and Zayden quickly snapped a few pictures of them to look at later.

Karen was going to remind him but refuse to assist him as she usually did.

MJ snapped her book shut, the sound causing Ned and Zayden to fall silent.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“About what?” Ned asked, forgetting his food to focus his full attention on her.

Zayden raised an eyebrow. “You not knowing what to do? Has the world turned upside down?”

MJ glared at Zayden and placed the book down. “I should better than to ask you two for help on this topic.”

“So why are you asking us?”

“Because those who can help me are the people I don’t want to know.”

Ned gaped. “You trust us?”

“You’re right. This is a stupid idea.”

Zayden chuckled as MJ used her book to smack Ned’s hand.. He let out a complaint of her hurting him and that, “I thought we were friends, MJ. Why and how could you do this to me?”

MJ shifted away from them. “Can we have a serious discussion?”

“We can try.” Zayden said as he rested his head on the table. “Anyway, what is it?”

“I want to ask Cindy out.”

Ned and Zayden paused and shared a look between each other.

What?

“Wait.” Zayden sat up and cocked an eyebrow. “You mean to say you two aren’t already dating?”

MJ hissed. “How could you think that?”

Ned shrugged. “Well, just what we saw. We kind of assumed you two were already a thing.”

MJ frowned and muttered to herself. “No. We aren’t.”

“Shame.” Zayden said.

“Well, don’t ask for any help from Peter.”

They all turned their heads to see Harley standing next to the table. He looked somewhat smug and amused as his gaze flickered between the three of them.

“What do you mean by that?” Ned asked and Zayden felt as though Harley was going to throw him under the bus especially since Harley knew majority of his terrible and embarrassing facts.

Harley sat beside MJ and leaned his chin on his clasped hands. “Well, Peter here is still stepping around his feelings for a certain someone~”

Zayden hissed, eyes narrowing. “Harley, shut up.”

“What?”

Harley sat fully up and turned to face MJ and Ned who were curious and confused about what Harley was indicating towards. “Oh, just that Peter hasn’t even asked Princess Shuri out yet.”

“Oh that.” MJ waved her hand. “We already knew that.”

Zayden gritted his teeth. “Really, guys?”

Ned placed his hand on Zayden’s shoulder. “Why haven’t you asked her out yet though? That is a serious question and one I have had for quite a while.”

“Why is this turned on me? This was originally about MJ, not me!”

“Because we like making your life difficult.” MJ teased.

“Don’t worry. I can tell.” Zayden muttered as he rested his head on the table and pushed his food away from him, losing his appetite.

MJ huffed. “You’re right. I shouldn’t have come to you two for help.”

Harley perked up. “I can help.”

“Don’t take his help.” Zayden hissed, remembering one of Harley’s last attempts to ‘helping’ Zayden and Shuri. “It sucks.”

“How? My help is amazing.” Harley placed his hand on his chest, looking scandalised as if Zayden has just revealed his deepest and darkest secret.

“Wasn’t it you who suggested that I kiss Shuri straight away? Your ideas of the best way to ask someone out sucks.”

“Well, that was a kiss. Not asking her out.”

“Bitch, why should you kiss someone who you want to date but haven’t actually dated yet?”

“Truth or dare.”

“How many times are you asked to kiss someone you actually like?”

“You’ll be surprised.” Harley waved his hand. “Anyway, MJ. You have to do what you think is right. Since everyone already thinks you and Cindy are together, you should just ask her.”

MJ shrugged and her expression deflated. “I know, but still.”

The boys looked between each other when MJ had turned her gaze down. It was rare to see MJ actually express emotions so clearly her feelings for Cindy were actually conflicting within her mind. And hey, the world’s heteronormative society wouldn’t be any kind of help at all.

Zayden placed his hand on hers. “Don’t worry, MJ. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Thor and Zayden walked around each other in a circle, facing off in a way that could be taken as dangerous.

Except it wasn’t.

This was just a normal fighting practise for hand-to-hand combat to ensure Zayden could actually handle himself in an actual fight if it came down to it. Their strength levels were close so it made them both feel comfortable with doing so.

“Come on.” Thor egged Zayden on. “Come on.”

Zayden rolled his eyes. “You want me to make the first move?”

Thor lashed out and Zayden was barely able to jump out of the way and catch the second thrown punch to his face.

“What the hell, man?!” Zayden cried out in surprised as he pushed Thor backwards.

Thor just laughed. “Your opponent is not going to expect you to make the first move.”

“And put yourself at the disadvantage?”

“It doesn’t matter. You just have to be able to turn the tables back to your advantage.” Thor said as he stepped forward once again. “This is why the best fighters are the best fighters. They know how to ensure that they always end up with the upper hand.”

Zayden couldn’t argue with that.

It correlated with everything that he had been told by Thor and Loki before. Always ensure that you are able to be put back onto the advantage and the disadvantage is always with your opponent. Except, your opponent will be doing to same thing.

Zayden stepped forward and Thor caught his hand easily. He didn’t feel disheartened because Thor is stronger than him and therefore his strength will be his advantage in their fight.

But…

Zayden is smaller and faster.

“Too slow.” Thor grinned and Zayden narrowed his eyes.

He swiped his leg out, knocking Thor’s legs out from under him. The God let out a shocked cry as he fell to the ground and was able to knock Zayden down as well. However, Zayden was able to jump back to his feet faster than Thor did and smirked at the disgruntled expression on his face.

“Seriously? This was a hand-to-hand combat training nothing else.” Thor shook his hair out.

The teenager shrugged. “Well, you have to play dirty in order to win and keep yourself in the advantageous spot, don’t you?”

Thor made a face. “Loki told you that didn’t he?”

“Maybe, maybe not.” Zayden grinned, finding it incredibly playful.

Thor frowned and moved towards Zayden. “Fine then. We’ll play dirty.”

Zayden tensed as he prepared himself for what Thor had planned, then he felt something tingle in the back of his mind.

Something trying to grasp his attention and it had distracted him ever so slightly from the potential ‘danger’ in front of him.

Thor’s fist was barley caught by Zayden’s hand just in front of his face. Zayden’s mind whirled.

_What the fuck was that?_

Zayden didn’t feel like there was any danger nearby but something seemed to be grasping at his mind, wanting to draw his attention towards it.

“Zayden?”

Thor’s voice snapped Zayden out of whatever stupor he was in and he lashed out without thinking about it at all.

His fist collided with Thor’s face, shocking both of them and made them both jump back in surprise.

Thor placed his hand just under his eye, confusion filling his face and met Zayden’s gaze.

“Zayden?”

“I’m sorry.” Zayden shook his head as he stepped backwards. “I should go…I have…I have homework.”

Zayden spun on his heels and bolted off away from Thor who called out to him. Confused as to what had caused the change within Zayden so suddenly.

Zayden didn’t know himself so he wasn’t even sure anyone else could help.

_Seriously though. Why does it seem like there is someone calling for me?_


	2. Chapter 2

Zayden’s mind still spun but had eased dramatically for the following day, allowing him to focus on his studies.

He rubbed his temples and stifled a groan at the sensation of a headache beginning to stir in his mind.

“Don’t fall sick on us, Parker.” MJ stated from where she sat opposite him.

Cindy raised an eyebrow. “MJ leave him. He’s not feeling the best. All of us have our off days.”

Zayden noticed MJ soften and immediately try and hide it but judging by the smug expression on Cindy’s face, her crush clearly notice the crack in her demeanour.

“Whatever. I’m just saying.” MJ muttered before speaking loudly. “Take ten.”

Zayden almost cheered alongside his friends but left the library to find a quiet place to rest. His mind was still swirling and he couldn’t even identify what he was fretting out about the most.

He found a quiet corner and collapsed into it. The darkness embraced him and he sighed in relief as his mind quietened, allowing him to fully calm down for the most part.

“Peter?”

He cracked an eye open to see Cindy approaching him and smiled weakly at her. “Hey, Moon-Moon.”

Cindy made a face and nudged his foot with her own. “Can I sit here?”

“Go ahead.”

Zayden shifted over slightly to let Cindy sit down beside him. Her legs stretched out in front of them and she pulled them back to her chest. Her arms draping across her knees as her gaze focused down the hallway.

“Sensory overload?” Cindy asked after a few moments of silence.

Zayden glanced at her and her eyes were focused on him.

“I…I guess you can say that. It’s more like my mind is running a mile a minute and I can’t figure anything out.” Zayden tugged at his sleeves.

Cindy nodded. “I understand that.” Her head tilted upwards. “I am just wondering if there is one thing that you are thinking about that you can actually focus on?”

Zayden paused and felt his lips curl into a frown.

Was there something that he could discuss?

Well, yeah.

“Cindy, what do you do when you have feelings for someone?” Zayden asked.

Cindy looked surprised by his question but took it in stride. “Well, I want them to be a better person but to get to know them.”

Zayden nodded and raised an eyebrow as his lips curled upwards. “What about MJ?”

Cindy’s cheeks flushed into a blush and she buried her head into her knees. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, I thought you two were already together but I’ve been told you aren’t. Or was that a lie?”

“No. We aren’t together.” Cindy huffed. “Well…Almost I guess.”

Zayden leaned towards her, nudging her shoulder with his own. “Go on.”

Cindy pursed her lips. “We made out. But…”

“You haven’t spoken.”

“No. Not about that anyway.”

“Why don’t you talk about it?”

“Well, it’s easier said than done. I want to but MJ pulled away first and bolted, so I don’t know if she feels the same.”

Zayden could understand where Cindy is coming from. He felt the same with Shuri but his feelings were ultimately less complicated with the whole thing.

“Anyway,” Cindy sat up straight. “What about you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Anyone that has caught your eye?” She sounded as though she knew full well that there was someone and Zayden was just being terrible and keeping it quiet and to himself.

“Yeah.”

“Gonna tell me?” Cindy leaned into his shoulder and smirked up at him. “Come on, Pete. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Shuri…Princess of Wakanda.” Zayden admitted, knowing it was pointless to try and hide it.

Cindy gasped loudly as she recoiled but it was out of shock rather than anything else.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Have you asked her out yet?”

“No.”

“Have you kissed her yet?”

“I want to ask her out first, Moon-Moon.”

Cindy nodded. “Okay, fine. I can get behind that.”

“Wait.” Zayden realised that Cindy was surprised that he liked Shuri but didn’t even question whether or not Shuri liked him back – which she did. “Why haven’t you asked if Shuri likes me back?”

“Because you’re you.” Cindy waved her hand. “Do you not realise how many heads you turn?” Clearly Zayden’s expression showed that he truly didn’t know that. “Sad, innocent, naïve Peter Parker. You are an attractive young male with an intelligence to boot. Sass and snark and the ability to be caring towards everyone, I am betting that there are quite a few people in our school that like you.”

Zayden scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

“I don’t know why you don’t know that, but anyway. Princess Shuri likes you back, right?” Cindy leaned on her knees, looking much too interested in Zayden’s love life. Which is surprising considering their previous conversation on MJ.

“Yeah, we both made that clear but I haven’t asked her out.”

“And why not?”

That was the question Zayden feared.

Why hasn’t he asked Shuri out? T’Challa would allow it and may threaten him but their relationship wouldn’t be bothered by their families.

There was a reason and it niggled at the back of his mind that came to the forefront of it.

He sighed and Cindy apparently caught onto his worry and stress over that question.

“You don’t-“ Zayden cut her off.

“No. I need to talk about it. Perhaps you can help sort out my thoughts on the entire thing.” Zayden rested his head on the wall. “I haven’t asked her out because I don’t understand why she likes me.”

“Clearly she loves intelligence and your looks are a definite plus.”

Zayden shifted his eyes towards Cindy who seemed worried about Zayden getting caught up in his thoughts and not being able to organise it all.

“I guess, but why me? She is a princess and she can have literally anyone she asks.”

“Unless they aren’t attracted to females.”

“Unless that, but you know my point.”

“Yeah, I do.” Cindy nodded and rested back against Zayden. “I think you should ask her out anyway. You two would be cute.”

“She’ll find someone better than me and move on.” Zayden huffed and saying it out loud made it sound stupid and illogical.

“You are being illogical!” Cindy cried out in a sing-song tone. “If she likes you, I doubt finding a more attractive person is going to sway her from you. It would take a bit to entrance any royal in the first place, so you must’ve done something to garner her attention.”

Zayden bit his lip but his chuckle still was audible. “Well, I think our first conversation was about me insulting her reliance on Vibranium.”

Cindy paused. “What?”

“Yeah. I don’t talk about that introduction. Our next conversation wasn’t much better either.”

“How are you still alive?”

“I ask myself that same question every day.”

Cindy suddenly grinned. “Well, I think Shuri liked the fact that you didn’t treat her as a princess and was surprised that you wouldn’t treat her with respect like she is probably used to.”

“I…She said that was indeed the case.” Zayden sighed. “Our relationship could’ve progressed faster but both of us butted heads and when we did see the other’s side we had this thing.”

Cindy huffed out a laugh. “Rough make up sex after a heated argument?”

“No.”

His cheeks heated up and he could tell Cindy was smirking at his embarrassment.

“So you have thought about it~”

Zayden growled and pushed himself up as Cindy howled with laughter. “Fine. I’ll ask Shuri out by the end of the month as long as you ask MJ out as well.”

Cindy just stared at him and grabbed his hand when he offered it to her. He pulled her to her feet and Cindy stood by herself. Her arms folded.

“You won’t let it up, won’t you?”

“Not at all.”

“Fine.” Cindy met his gaze with a determined fire burning within her eyes. “We have ourselves a deal, Parker.”

Zayden grinned and shook her hand, sealing their deal. “Deal, Moon.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden was putting away his freshly washed clothes when he heard footsteps stopping outside the apartment’s door. He had recognised the weight of the footsteps and glanced at Karen.

She shook her head, so both of them hadn’t forgotten hanging out with Harley.

That had been something that had been happening quite frequently in and out of Stark Industries. The two had gotten close and shared childhood stories and the first time they met Tony (Zayden was referring to the Expo and not as a baby because he didn’t remember that all too well).

The knocking drew Zayden from his thoughts and he heard May and Harley talk.

“Hello, May. Can…Can I speak to Zayden?”

“He’s in his room.”

“Thank you.”

“Do you want anything, Harley?”

“Uh…No thanks. I am only staying a little bit.”

Zayden picked up his jackets and moved to his closet to hang them up. He heard Harley reach his door.

“You can come in.”

Harley chuckled and pushed the door open and stepped into the room. “I would be surprised if you didn’t hear me.”

Zayden turned to look at him and was about to make a snarky comment but noticed something was off. “Harley? Are you okay?”

He was surprised that Zayden picked up on something that was very clearly hidden behind a mask. “Oh…” He scuffed the ground. “Well, I got into a fight with Flash.”

“Everyone gets into a fight with Eugene.” Zayden was wondering what Flash had said to Harley to make his mask shatter ever so slightly. “What was it about?”

Harley shrugged and collapsed onto Zayden’s bed, deeming that they were close enough for him to do so. “He…He was being an asshole.”

“He refuses to let anyone close but isn’t actually an asshole. His actions definitely are though.” Zayden agreed and finished putting the jackets away.

“He mentioned how my mum is thankful that she doesn’t have to deal with me.” Harley muttered. “He brought it up because he got annoyed that I was hanging out with you and Ned more and more. So he brought up my family.”

“He does strike the bottom of the barrel for insulting comments.” Zayden sat down by his pillows and watched Harley. Majority of the pillows came from the money Zayden had received from the internship – and had told Tony this.

His room at their house would probably contain a lot of pillows then. He likes to comfort it gives since it mimics a web. Harley also tended to enjoy fluffy pillows and blankets, though no one is sure if Harley felt that way before he got closer to Zayden or not.

“He mentioned how my father would hate me.”

Oh.

Well, fuck.

Zayden furrowed his brows as concern bubbled up within him.

“You don’t know your father though.”

“He knows that.” Harley turned to look at Zayden with a conflicted expression. “But, that isn’t what I’m worried about.”

“Clearly. Flash’s comments may try to get under people’s skin they very rarely do.” Zayden agreed. “Anyway, what is it?”

“You…Have…Tony and Pepper wish you could spend more time with them.” Harley looked at the blanket and traced invisible patterns upon it.

Zayden should’ve seen this coming.

Anyone could’ve seen this coming a mile away.

You didn’t need enhanced eyesight to know that.

“I am still an intern-“

“You’re their _son_ ”

“Still an intern at the end of day and I don’t want people to think I am getting special treatment.”

“You’ve always had special treatment from them, you just never realised it.”

Zayden sighed and lounged against his pillows and stared at his ceiling. “Why are you so focused on this entire thing?”

“Because you deserve it.”

“No I don’t.”

“You do. You’re their son and they want you to be comfortable, it’s the only reason they haven’t initiated anything.” Harley said as he turned his head to look at him. His expression was soft.

Zayden sighed and shrugged. “I’ll figure it out.”

“I want you to. Not for myself. Not for Tony and Pepper. But for yourself.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zayden stood under one of the many trees within the graveyard, Harley has left early that morning before May had woken up.

He was drawn to the graveyard for reasons unknown to him and he wanted to argue with his mind but knew better. The orange glow around the graves had set Zayden’s mind off in many directions, one part of him screaming to run but the other side to stay and observe.

There were flickers of orange clouds that seemed to glide across the ground but follow the same motions a human would – and Zayden saw he saw some clouds that most represented animals.

He hummed and stuffed his hands into his pockets and tilted his head to the side. It was an interesting sight and could tell that his arms were glowing softly and the markings shining even through his jacket. Zayden was just thankful that no-one else was around otherwise they’d look at him weirdly.

_Souls._

That had to be the only explanation as to what he was observing.

But why, Zayden had no idea. He wasn’t one for believing in spirits or souls, or even an after life but now he wasn’t sure. Certainly souls now exist but honestly, that is still something people were trying to figure out.

Scientifically, clearly, but as Zayden forced the orange markings to vanish the orange clouds vanished as well. Whatever had attached itself to him was allowing him to see the souls of the dead.

Sighing, Zayden glanced up at the sky as he stepped out of the shade. The sky was cloudless, with a soft breeze blowing through the city, carrying the scent of lavender and daisies in the wind.

“It’s a great day.” He said it out loud and knew that if someone was around they would just think he was saying it to them.

Zayden knew he’d have to figure out why he can see souls but really, who would know? Stephen possibly would as he seems to be very knowledgeable in that aspect but still, Loki and Thor are older and have experienced so much more.

It could have something to do with the Soul Stone, one of the six Infinity Stones. Zayden didn’t know how that could be the case however, Thor and Loki would probably have some answers for him.

He turned and walked out of the graveyard, deciding that he should do that right away.

Better to get it out of the way instead of pondering on it for the next few days. He has free time and no idea what else to do.

His friends were doing homework that Zayden had finished last night after patrol. Also, he was hanging out with them tomorrow and didn’t want to intrude on their personal alone time.

Zayden knows what that it like after all.

It took him less time to get to the Sanctum than usual, probably because he was taking the back streets and alleyways in order to cut the time and distance. Whatever the case, Zayden was thankful he was alert.

It would not do well for him to get jumped here after all.

Alleyways were quite nice places for him to reside in when he needed time away, though typically that was on top of roofs. However, that meant he was easier to see by any patrolling Iron Man’s looking for him.

Or not, and Tony just spots him and lands down to strike up a conversation.

Both times have occurred and Zayden doesn’t really know which one he likes best.

Both did have their pros and cons after all.

Not dwelling on the thought, Zayden just pushed the door open and let himself in. He spotted the Cloak of Levitation turn towards him and seemed clearly surprised by his entrance before flying off to most likely alert the residents that Zayden was there.

Zayden noticed the markings glow and noticed three orange forms that looks more solid and clear. He paused and raised his arm as his gaze focused on the forms. The orange colours followed the beings and realised that perhaps he could even see the souls of living beings.

Well, that changes things indefinitely.

The markings vanished when Thor, Loki and Stephen showed up at the top of the stairs. Zayden wasn’t sure why but he figured it was because he didn’t want them to notice the markings.

“Zayden?” Thor sounded surprised. “What is it?”

Zayden met his gaze evenly. “I want to ask you some questions.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden stared at the hot chocolate within his hands and at his reflection that was distorted by the ripples within the surface of the drink.

Loki lowered his tea and raised his eyes to the teenager. “So, what is it that you wanted to ask us about, Spidey?”

Zayden looked up and thought about the previous thoughts he had.

“How…Is it possible to see souls?” Best to jump straight to the point. The three of them hated when people didn’t get the to point right away and spent time glossing over the entire issue.

The three shared looks and Stephen sat up straighter.

“Well…Technically the Soul Stone would be able to let the user see souls.”

“I already _knew that_.” Zayden groaned. “But, without the Soul Stone, is it possible?”

“No.” Loki said simply as he lowered his cup. “Not really.”

Zayden frowned and muttered under his breath. “That isn’t helpful, like at all. Not really isn’t an answer.”

“I don’t know what answer you are looking for-“ Loki started, sounding a bit heated but Thor managed to stop him from acting out.

“Why are you asking about souls, you don’t seem like the type of person to think about souls of living beings in the first place?” Thor asked and Zayden felt thankful that Thor was stepping up and making the effort to move the conversation on.

Zayden pursed his lips. “It’s…I can see souls sometimes. Not all the time but whenever I want to see them. Of both living and dead.”

“How?” The King leaned forward, curious and wanting to properly understand what Zayden was dealing with. 

Thor would be a great King, if he didn’t doubt himself. He was caring and Zayden felt comfortable with telling him, as Thor was understanding and intelligent even though humans may not think that.

Zayden shrugged off his jacket and knew that they wouldn’t see the markings that scattered across his skin. It blended in perfectly with his skin tone to the point that sometimes even Zayden couldn’t see them. Yet, they were there.

A constant reminder to Zayden that something had happened to him and he doesn’t know why or how. Or what exactly had happened to him.

It would be easier to just show them how he can see souls rather than explaining it.

Hey, this could also prove to himself that it is something he can will to do when he wants. But, only if he had the markings – the ability had to be connected to those markings after all. He couldn’t do it before his kidnapping.

Taking a deep breath, Zayden watched as the markings began to shift to an orange colour. The markings began to glow, casting everything in a warm and light orange.

Zayden noticed the orange that surrounded Thor, Loki and Stephen. Varying shades and tones of orange that seemed to be highly representative of the person or race – or abilities they have.

He could see their surprise but Zayden noticed the confirmation that settled onto Thor’s face.

The expression made Zayden feel as though it was something that could be explained.

Thor nodded. “Stone Carriers.”

Stephen turned to face him as the orange glow faded to a soft light, their own souls seemingly vanishing from Zayden’s sight as the markings faded. “Stone Carriers?”

Thor and Loki shared a look.

The younger huffed. “That is a title I have not heard in years. Odin told us about them when we were younger when we saw the fake Infinity Gauntlet in our vault on Asgard.”

“I know, but do you remember what they are?” Thor raised an eyebrow at Loki who looked scandalised that Thor would doubt his ability to remember their lessons of a time long past.

“Of course! I actually paid attention to that information instead of glossing over it like you.”

“I did no such thing.”

Loki scoffed and waved his hand at Thor before turning to Stephen and Zayden.

“Stone Carriers…A term and title for those who have a connection with the Infinity Stones. These beings aren’t like normal living creatures though, usually the Stones are picky and don’t tend to just ‘show up’ to just anyone.

“Nothing about Stone Carriers is random like people claim they are. The Stones aren’t sentient but seem to be fully able to come to those who deserve them to come to them. Except, the physical stones are easier to get than the more ‘spiritual’ side, the side that mostly contains the power of the stones.”

“That isn’t really explaining it.” Stephen folded his arms.

Thor shook his head. “Stone Carriers are able to use the power of the Infinity Stones without having the stone in their presence. The physical stones are still out there and can be collected by anyone who manages to get a hold of them.”

“Except the stones are not as powerful like that. They can be used together but there are negative side effects to using them when the power is split in half.” Loki continued.

“So…Why are you so shocked?” Zayden asked, pushing to when he saw their previously surprised expressions.

“Because Stone Carriers are chosen all at once.” Thor said. “Yet, it looks as though the Soul Stone has chosen you but no other Stone Carriers have been chosen.”

“How do you know?”

“You would all sense each other if that was truly the case.”

Zayden scuffed the ground. “So…I’m a Stone Carrier?”

“Of one of the most powerful Infinity Stones.” Loki nodded. “However, that makes sense. We were told about you reacting to Vision and your hesitance int his building.”

“How?”

“You can’t stand being around the Infinity Stones, especially since they haven’t had their own power halved like with the Soul Stone.” Loki explained. “You are comfortable now, but that is because the Time and Space Stones are in locked chests in another room.”

Zayden nodded to himself and looked between the three adults.

“Though, it wasn’t the Space or Time stone that made me leave yesterday.” Zayden placed the now empty mug on the table. “It was something else.”

“You are the Soul Stone carrier,” Thor leaned back, taking a sip from his mug of beer. “That reaction seemed to be akin to someone meeting a doppelganger.”

“Well, I haven’t met them but my mind is acting as though there is someone that I need to deal with. A…A fake that is roaming the land.” Zayden admitted.

Man, it felt good to get it off his chest and shoulders. Hopefully they would give him some advice.

Now, it was Stephen who had an idea.

“Did anything happen when you and Harley were taken by Red Skull?”

“Yeah.” Zayden nodded. “He used the Power Stone on me but he…” Zayden’s eyes widened. “He took my blood and DNA. To give to a ‘friend’ of his.”

Stephen frowned. “Perhaps your DNA had sided with this ‘friend’ and now that it had settled the Soul Stone is telling you that someone is acting like you and because the DNA is too similar it is throwing a hissy fit.” He looked at the Royals. “Can they throw hissy fits?”

“You have the Time Stone.” Loki pointed out. “But, yes. They can. It doesn’t seem like it but when you think about what the Stones do it does seem like they are conscious even though they aren’t.”

Zayden rolled his shoulders back as he sat fully up, his phone lighting up with a message from May.

 **May:** Where are you?

Zayden furrowed his brows as he answered her text.

 **Zayden:** With Thor, Loki and Stephen. I was asking them something.

 **May:** I need you home

 **May:** Now

That was surprising and unsettling. Zayden just sighed.

He wasn’t going to argue with May. He liked living thank you very much.

 **Zayden:** Okay

Zayden stood up and stretched his arms up. “I have to go. May just told I have to come home. Dunno why but I won’t complain.”

They wished him off and Thor placed his hand on Zayden’s shoulder. It caused the teenager to turn to look at him.

“Thor?”

“Take care, Stark.” Thor met his gaze. “If the Stone gets too uncomfortable, come see us and Loki and I will try our best to help. Stone Carriers are rare but we have been informed about them.”

“I’ll keep it in mind, thanks.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden stepped into the apartment and felt a sense of unease fill him entire body.

Okay.

Something was up and he couldn’t figure it out for the life of him.

“May?” He called out even though he knew she was just in her room. 

Very soon, his aunt stepped out and smiled at him but it didn’t meet her eyes. Zayden kept his face calm and happy, not wanting to show his concern and unease if May clearly didn’t want him to ask her about that.

“You never told me you were going out today.”

That confused Zayden. Why was that an issue that she was bringing up? Zayden liked and enjoyed his freedom since May didn’t mind him wandering around as she knew he could handle himself.

“I…I just wanted to check something out.” It wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth. He didn’t want to know about the souls when he left that morning but that didn’t mean he wasn’t curious about the markings.

“And you didn’t tell me?”

She stepped towards him and suddenly the Stone began to scream.

Not really but it was alerting him of a potential danger but Zayden didn’t understand why, though he wasn’t going to argue with it. Best to heed its warnings and advice.

“You don’t have to baby me, May.” Zayden said, stepping back slightly. His brows furrowed as he and his aunt stared at each other. “You know I can handle myself.”

“I know.” She sighed but her relaxed composure didn’t really make Zayden feel better. “I’m just worried that you’ll leave me to live with Tony and Pepper.”

 _Why did she say their names with such venom?_ Zayden wondered but kept his mouth shut.

“Just because they are my parents means nothing, you know that.” Zayden pointed out as he moved to go to his room. “Anyway, I’m hanging out with my friends tomorrow. Dunno where or when I’d get back. Just so you know.”

He didn’t want to listen for May’s response as he shut his bedroom door behind him.

He sighed heavily and looked out his window. The Stone seemed to calm down now that he was alone and in a safe area and nudged him towards his window.

Zayden decided to not go out as Spider Man. He should look through his homework as that was more important.

The feelings around May and the ‘friend’ of Red Skull and how the Soul Stone was reacting could wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Harley and Zayden content, and Karen showing her wisdom that she so rarely shows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost didn't get this chapter done - I'm starting uni tomorrow but hopefully i have a good enough schedule so that isn't an issue for updates on this story (which I do want to finish before Endgame comes out - let's see if I can do it).

Colours and feelings swarmed around Zayden, making him flinch away in shock and felt overwhelmed by the sensations. These dreams were getting weirder and weirder as the days go on as though his brain was trying to sort out the Soul Stone.

That was the only explanation that Zayden felt comfortable with.

Snapping his eyes open he saw Tony and Pepper holding their hands out to him in an attempt to draw Zayden to them. “What?”

He shook his head and tried to step back but found that he was unable to do so. “No. What is this place?”

He looked around to see Mary and Richard standing a fair distance away.

“Mary? Richard?” He asked, voice soft and barely audible. “What?”

“Don’t be afraid, Zayden.” Richard said.

Zayden just stared at him and struggled to form words in his mouth. He hated the lack of ability to talk when he desperately wanted to talk to them.

“Why shouldn’t I?!” Zayden cried wanting to move but not being able to. “You are dead! How are you talking to me?”

“It is difficult to understand.” Ben said as he materialised in front of Zayden with another figure beside him but the figure had formed.

“Then explain it to me!” Zayden snapped, anger flaring up within him.

Seriously?

Come on, he may be a teenager but certainly he can be told as to what is happening and how it is. He isn’t an idiot, he has a feeling it has something to do with the Soul Stone but that doesn’t explain Tony and Pepper.

Then again, looking at them again, he realised that they looked the most transparent as though it was a symbolic thing. Zayden didn’t want to dwell on that too much and flinched away.

“I…I’m not supposed to be here.” His voice was so quiet that it sounded faint even to his own ears.

“No, you aren’t.” Mary agreed.

Mary leaned towards Zayden and pressed her lips to his forehead. “Wake up.”

Zayden hissed as he startled awake, hand coming up and raising in front of his face. His eyes blinked and his vision cleared and he could clearly see his hand.

Zayden shook his head and dropped his hand back down to the pillow beside him.

_That was a fucking weird dream._

Zayden was about to close his eyes and drift back to sleep when he heard his phone ringing loudly from his bedside table. He noticed Karen perk up and swivel her ears at the sound.

Who was calling?

He grabbed his phone and stared at the caller ID.

Harley?

Zayden wondered what Harley was calling him for and quickly answered the call. He very rarely got calls from Harley unless it was important, especially after a nightmare.

“Harley?”

“Hey!!! Zayden!”

Zayden felt dread pool in his chest and stomach.

Was Harley drunk? He didn’t sound sober, like at all, and it pissed Zayden off. Harley is smart enough to not drink underage, especially since he sounded really out of it.

He didn’t really want to deal with a drunk teenager.

“Are you drunk?” Zayden pushed himself up and out of his bed, knowing that Karen was watching him critically.

“Nooooo.” Harley didn’t sound convincing and Zayden bit back an annoyed and disappointed noise. Lest he piss Harley off, considering he doesn’t know how Harley acts while drunk.

“You’ve been drinking.”

“Not drinking…” Harley trailed off. “Okay, maybe a couple of cups.”

“How many is a ‘couple of cups’?” Zayden asked as he put his phone on speaker before changing into more comfortable clothes that he can go outside in.

“Like…four…”

Zayden wanted to hiss at Harley but kept his irritation in check. He did not want to risk the call hanging up and not knowing where Harley is.

“Where are you?” Zayden asked instead as he stuffed his feet into his shoes and left his room, hearing Karen’s claws click against the floor.

“I…I dunno.” Well, that was helpful.

Zayden grabbed the keys for the car on the table. He would feel bad but he knew that May was on a break from work for the next two days, as they only had one car, and he had just earned his licence.

He moved the phone to look at Karen. “Karen, can you go and find Harley. He isn’t being helpful.”

“I am too!”

Zayden rolled his eyes. “No, you really aren’t. You’re drunk, especially since you are underage.”

He could practically hear Harley’s shrug as he watched Karen slip into her Eagle form before taking off into the sky without a single sound.

“Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up?”

“You are picking me up? You have your license?”

He could understand Harley’s surprise. He had his web shooters, driving isn’t a big deal for Zayden, considering he is capable of getting to school on time like that. When people don’t try and stop him anyway.

“Just tell me where you are.”

“Fine.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The car came to a stop and Zayden opened the passenger door for Harley to stumble in. He raised his eyebrows as Harley finally managed to sit down and put his seatbelt on.

“Where were you?” Zayden asked as he stepped on the gas, after passing Harley the bottle of water that is always in his car.

“Can we go to the tower?” Thankfully Harley had sobered up while waiting for Zayden but he still wasn’t answering his question, nor was he capable of not slurring his words together.

“Answer my question first.” Zayden was going to drive around a bit and hope they don’t get caught, that was the last thing he needed really.

Harley shrugged. “I…I was at Flash’s place. He dragged me along and I drank a bit.”

Zayden sighed and shook his head. Flash is a nightmare but he couldn’t even be that mad at either of them. Harley could be easily dragged around and Flash is pretty good at manipulating people. That was something Flash learnt from his parents – who weren’t really the best parents.

His fingers slightly clenched around the steering wheel. “Why did you go?” Harley and Flash did get into a couple of arguments recently so it was a surprise – to a degree at least.

“He wanted to talk. I didn’t know it was a party his parents were hosting until I got there.”

Harley sounded guilty and any annoyance that Zayden felt quickly diminished. He sighed and turned the car around to go to the tower. Tony and Pepper would be there so he didn’t have to drive all the way upstate to drop Harley off.

“Hey, Zayden?” Harley’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “How…How was your past?”

What kind of question was that?

“What do you mean?”

“I mean your adopted parents. How was your childhood? You know about my shit hole of a childhood.” Harley waved his hand and Zayden risked a quick glance at him before turning back to the road.

“They died when I was really young, you also know that. May and Ben raised me but I dunno what you want to know that you don’t already know.” Zayden pointed out softly.

Harley shrugged as he rested his head against the window. “I know, but I was just wondering.”

Zayden clenched the wheel. “Look, I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Harley sounded accepting and closed his eyes. “Wake me up when we get to the tower. Maybe I’ll be more sober when I wake up.”

“Maybe.” Zayden agreed.

Harley snapped his eyes open as he jerked. “Hang on a second!”

Zayden wished he could show Harley his confusion and displeasure at his sudden outburst. “What?”

“Can you get drunk?”

“What?”

“So, like your healing ability can heal you so rapidly, right?”

“…Yes…”

“Does that mean your body will be able to absorb alcohol faster than a normal person, even faster than an enhanced human?”

“Maybe. I don’t care to test it though.”

“Shame. You could drink Flash under the table if you wanted to.”

“Possibly.” Zayden laughed at Harley’s words.

There was no denying that it sounded enticing but Zayden knew better than to drink, even if he wasn’t underage. Harley would regret this in the morning, and he just hoped that Pepper and Tony would go easy on him and not snap at him like he was expecting.

Harley fell back against the door and window, closing his eyes and Zayden heard Harley drift off to sleep much faster than he usually did. Especially after the whole kidnapping debacle.

The drive was pretty boring and Zayden knew that Karen was at the tower, probably informing Tony and Pepper of their arrival.

This was not something Zayden was looking forward to.

Shit man, can he just turn around?

A part of him told him that May would not appreciate having a hung-over teenager in her living room.

The parking door opened and Zayden drove in, slowing down to get to the parking spots that were reserved for Tony, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey (now Zayden after they found out that he had his license a few months ago).

Parking, Zayden turned the car off before resting his head against the steering wheel, not wanting to get out but knew that it would be a matter of time before Tony showed himself. He knew he was there but keeping his distance until he decided that he should check up on the teenagers who were prone to getting into trouble.

Zayden leaned over to shake Harley’s shoulder once, startling him awake. “Come on. We’re here. Tony and Pepper and most likely waiting for us, best to go up to them.”

Harley nodded and stifled a yawn behind his hand before trudging out after Zayden, shaking his head to try and clear his thoughts.

Stupid idea considering he was still tipsy. Zayden grabbed his arm and lead him out of the parking lot to the elevator which had opened long before they got there.

That could only mean one thing.

Pepper and Tony were _pissed_.

Especially since Friday – nor Karen – had said anything yet.

That didn’t make Zayden nervous, no not at all, what are you talking about?

However, stopping at the ‘homelier’ floor, Zayden was greeted by a worried Tony who reached for Harley to take him from Zayden. A quiet questioning of what exactly happened, Zayden relayed what Harley told him considering the other teen was falling asleep against Tony’s shoulder.

Happy came out of one of the spare room, took one look at Harley and escorted him to his bedroom and Zayden felt a little better knowing that Harley was fine now. He turned to face Tony who watched him cautiously.

Why?

“He called you.” Tony’s statement tried to sound positive but Zayden knew he was worried, worried about screwing up his relationship with the two.

“Yeah, I guess he didn’t want to bother either of you.” Zayden shrugged. “It was fine though, it woke me from a weird dream.”

“Weird dream?”

Zayden tilted his head as he pondered on how to explain it so he opted against explaining it. “Well, more like it can’t be explained. I don’t even remember what it was about.”

Lie. Lie. Lie.

Zayden could remember it clear as day cause it sounded more like a warning than anything else. He didn’t know how to interpret it though, so he just decided to push it to the back of his mind for the time being.

Probably not the smartest choice he could ever make, but what would you do in that situation?

“Anyway, there is a bedroom for you here so you don’t have to go downstairs to the intern floors where your normal bedroom is located.” Tony explained and motioned down the hall to the bedrooms.

A part of Zayden wanted him to sleep on the intern floor but Tony and Pepper were trying. He did want them in his life and they clearly wanted him in theirs.

So, Zayden agreed to sleep in his new bedroom.

Hey, maybe it was better than the one on the intern floor.

It wouldn’t take much but he also hoped it wasn’t overwhelming in what was in it. He doubted that as his bedroom in the compound would actually be flashier.

He said his good night’s to Tony and walked down the hall as watched as Friday opened the door for him to enter. Disregarding the actual appearance of the room, Zayden collapsed on the bed and promptly felt himself drift off the sleep.

Hopefully this time without any weird fucking dreams.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Karen looked up at Tony and Pepper – who had joined Tony shortly after Zayden entered his room – as they looked down the hallway. She knew why they looked conflicted.

Zayden was a complicated teenager, to a degree.

They had no real understanding as to who their son was and didn’t feel like they should refer to him as such. Karen also knew that Zayden would flip out if they tried calling him son.

It was also why May never called him son and why he never called her mum.

Zayden just doesn’t know who to consider his parents.

Mary and Richard who took him in to protect him from Hydra and then died when he was young?

Ben and May who told him of the truth of his heritage and then raised him as their child, but also who could never really understand the whole ‘being a hero’ thing?

Or Tony and Pepper, who understood the whole ‘being a hero’ thing and refusing to get help for yourself when others need it more, and could guide him through that part, but have no actual knowledge on how to raise a child and were never there during his childhood and the ones who should’ve been there the most?

Honestly, Karen felt bad for them but all she could do was help ease Pepper and Tony into being in Zayden’s life.

It isn’t going to be easy and she knows that they know that.

“Zayden will come around.” She said, probably trying to reassure herself as much as the adults. “He always does.”

“What if he never accepts us as his parents?” Pepper asked, looked at her. “We were never there.”

“Not your fault, and he knows that. Blame Hydra if you want to blame anyone. They ripped your family apart after all. No one deserves to go through that.” Karen stood fully up and stretched. “He just needs time to accept that you now know and that you want to be part of his life.”

“He doesn’t want us to?” Tony sounded upset and Karen shook her head.

“No. More like he never expected you’d be in his life knowing you’re his parents kind of thing. It’s complicated.”

“What do we do then?”

“Show him that you are here and you want to be there for him.” Karen said. “But…You are going to figure out how to do so on your own. He’s your son after all.”


	5. Chapter 5

The bedsheets were comfortable and Zayden felt as though he could just sink into them and never be able to get out. Did he want to get out though? Probably, but that was something that Zayden didn’t want to think too much about.

While he was incredibly tired, Zayden found the ability to sleep evade him and slip out of his fingers.

Zayden stretched his arms up and rolled over onto his side. He didn’t want to stay awake any longer and needed to get some sleep. Despite how difficult that was at the minute.

“Boss?”

Zayden made a hum of acknowledgement towards Karen who he could tell was on the table on the other side of the room.

“Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine, Karen.” Zayden said and buried himself further under the covers. He had to at least try and sleep properly and Karen wasn’t going to make that easier by speaking with him, distracting him from his sleep.

The actual time it took to fall asleep was not something Zayden was keeping track of. It could’ve been a few minutes up to anywhere to an hour at most. He just knew that he was asleep when he woke up in a dream, but not being able to properly interact with the dream in anyway.

He looked around, gaze sweeping the room that he found himself in. Where was this place?

“Tony?” Zayden jerked out of shock and spun around to see Tony and Pepper standing in the room, next to a crib…

Zayden was struck with a sudden realisation. _This must be when I was really young. Why would they keep a crib if I was no longer in their lives?_ Zayden had a feeling it could be because of sentimental value.

“Pepper, you should be resting.” Tony turned to face Pepper with a concerned expression.

Pepper raised her eyebrows at him. “And let you monitor Zayden by yourself? He’s my child too you know.”

Tony let out a quiet laugh. “I know that, love. I would never question that claim.”

Pepper just leaned against Tony and looked at her husband. Smiling they rested their foreheads together. Zayden realised this had to be a memory that he was witnessing from a different point of view. It was interesting and unique.

Suddenly a baby cry broke the silence and almost instantly, Pepper leaned into the crib to scoop up baby Zayden into her arms. Holding him close to her chest, quietening Zayden rapidly, making him snuggle into her shirt, fingers curling around the fabric. 

Zayden just blinked at the sight in front of him.

Tony leaned forward and let out a soft song in Italian, making the infant look at his father and reach out to grab his nose, giggling when Tony shook his head in surprise. Even Pepper grinned at the action.

Tony chuckled and kissed the infant Zayden’s forehead. The younger squirming and giggled once again, turning to bury his head into Pepper’s neck and shoulder.

His chest tightened and Zayden bit his lip to keep his tears at bay.

_Fuck._

Zayden hung his head and tried to not whimper aloud.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered breathily, not wanting to destroy the serenity of the memory. This was a memory to try and reignite his love for his parents, that must be the case.

He risked a glance back up even though he knew full well that they couldn’t hear nor see him. Sure enough, they were still smiling at a sleepy infant Zayden, who yawned and reached for Tony with one hand.

Tony took Zayden from Pepper and nuzzled Zayden’s pale blonde hair with his nose. “Hey there, love.”

Infant Zayden let out a noise, a noise of discomfort so Tony readjusted his hold on him. He settled down and closed his eyes in bliss.

Zayden could feel the bliss and comfort that his younger self was feeling. When was the last time he actually felt like that? It had been years and something that he claimed he didn’t want anymore but feeling this memory of comfort made Zayden wonder how much he has been missing.

Pepper kissed infant Zayden’s head before resting her chin on Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, baby. We’ll protect you.”

Tony smiled. “Nothing will ever hurt you with us around.”

Zayden felt sick when he heard that statement. If only they knew how much Zayden would go through and they couldn’t prevent it from happening.

At least…At least they wanted to try their best at keeping him safe and protected.

How were they supposed to know that they would lose their son anyway? No parent can expect that from happening.

He held out his hand before recoiling when the vision swam, shifting to something completely different. The vision that was so clear and in focus began to blur out and fade into nothingness. Zayden yelped as he tried to see in the darkness.

The world came into view but instead of a place that brought a sense of comfort to Zayden, he felt dread fill his body.

Curling his lip back into a silent snarl he stared at the cell around him.

He never wanted to see this again and yet, here he was. Facing the cell. His worst nightmare coming back to life and he tried to move backwards, but he knew he would just be pressed against the wall if he did that.

Before he could try and do anything, Red Skull’s face emerged right in front of his. Making his let out a scream, jerking awake on the bed sheets.

His fingers gripped the blanket and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. Fuck that. He knew sleeping would be pointless at this point.

Tossing the blankets off of his body, Zayden slipped out of bed to look around the room. Hey, he might as well do something other than looking at his phone in bed. He’d never been in here before after all.

Tracing the patterns on the wall, Zayden noted that they had a more fire like style to them.

 _Why is that?_ Zayden pondered as he stepped back from the wall to gaze at the design.

“Friday.” Zayden called, hoping that the ever-present AI would respond. She should, but he was hoping that she would. It would be better than reading the numerous books that were scattered around the room.

He tried to ignore the fact that many were books he had yet to read or had always wanted to read. That was most likely a good choice by Tony and Pepper, not that they actually knew.

Okay, maybe Zayden had mentioned some of those books and series’ before and Friday must’ve told them about that when they were searching for books. That made sense.

“Yes, Zayden?” Friday might’ve been sarcastic but she sounded comforting and caring towards him.

He tried not to feel happy about that.

“Why are the walls covered in a fire design wallpaper?”

“Because Mrs Boss specifically selected it.”

“Why?”

“I do not know the exact reason.”

Zayden suspected it was to help him feel more comfortable with them. Heck, he didn’t know nor did he really want to know.

There is too much going on in his life. Focusing on one thing would be helpful but he really doesn’t want to focus on his relationship with Tony and Pepper aside from them being his bosses – technically.

“Do you want me to ask her?” Friday asked and Zayden quickly shook his head.

“No!” He cried out. “No. I…I don’t want to disturb them.”

“I doubt you would be disturbing them.”

Zayden sighed. “I…I guess not. Just, don’t ask okay?”

“Alright.”

Friday sounded as though she didn’t believe him but respected his choice and fell silent. Zayden knew she wouldn’t talk to Tony and Pepper. Especially since it isn’t even a big deal.

He was just curious, that is all.

Zayden made a round around the room. Taking in everything that was located on the walls and what the room actually held.

A bunch of books, obviously, a desk that was clear of pretty much everything, a blank canvas for Zayden to decorate as he so wished. One wall held two doors, one to a bathroom and another to a closet – there were some clothes located within it, but that could be just so Zayden didn’t have to wear the same clothes he was currently in.

That thought made him smile no matter how much he tried to hide it.

He couldn’t deny that.

Looking at the time, Zayden realised that it was nearing five am. How long had he been asleep? How long had he been awake?

Those were questions that he didn’t have answers to and he wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know them. He didn’t really have to sleep as much, spiders don’t sleep like many other animals, just slow down their body functions to go into a state similar to sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, Zayden decided that going back to sleep would do nothing for him right now. He was wide awake anyway, might as well stay awake.

Walking out of his room, he gazed around the hallway that was only illuminated by a few lights scattered near the ground. The lights were a soft purple, and the colour reminded Zayden on the Power Stone and he couldn’t stop himself from flinching away from it.

“Zayden? What is it?” Friday asked, upon taking note of his flinch and seemed genuinely worried about what had made him react in such a way.

Look, she had a right to be worried. There was nothing obvious that should’ve made Zayden recoil like that yet he still did so she was just interested in what is wrong. Zayden should tell her. Maybe she’ll make it better.

AIs were programmed to do that, weren’t they?

Well, Karen was anyway.

“It’s just…The colour of the lights…I was tortured by something that was almost the exact shade of purple.” Might as well come clean about what was bothering him. No point in trying to avoid the topic.

“What colour do you rather they be?”

“Blue?”

“Right away.”

Sure enough, soon the colour of the lights changed from the soft purple to an even softer blue. It immediately brought a sense of comfort to Zayden and his shoulders relaxed from their previously tense position.

You could never say that AIs weren’t capable of showing love in their own way.

“May I ask where you are going?” Friday asked as Zayden made his way down the hallway.

“Just checking in on Harley.”

“I see.”

Zayden sent a small smile upwards, knowing that she’d be able to recognise and identify he smile of gratitude. It would be stupid if she couldn’t do that since she should be able to.

“Don’t worry. I’ll poke my head in and then leave.”

“I know that, it’s just that Boss may want to speak with you.”

Zayden kept himself from visibly stiffening. It would do no good to actually stiffen and pull away from his only sense of comfort at the moment. Friday was just informing him in case he didn’t want to talk.

“Do you want to talk to them?”

“I mean, I doubt I’ll be able to hide from them.” Zayden shrugged. “I may or may not depending on what happens after I see Harley.” Zayden pushed the door to Harley’s room open ever so slightly.

He was met with the soft snores of the other teenager and sighed in relief. Looks like Harley was having a good night’s sleep. Of course he wouldn’t be plagued with as many nightmares as Zayden and he couldn’t even find it within himself to wish Harley would suffer that.

No one should ever suffer nightmares after all.

Wishing that someone did says more about you than that person.

Zayden closed the door as he stepped away. “Friday?”

“Yes, Zayden?”

“Tell me if Harley suffers from a nightmare.” He knew deep down that Tony and Pepper probably have already dealt with Harley’s nightmares and can deal with them more efficiently than he could, but they went through a similar experience.

Harley was even convinced that Zayden was about to die.

In fact, he was. Or at least he was almost dead. Not quite there but almost.

Zayden knew that if he hadn’t been chosen by the Soul Stone then he would have certainly died. It was the only thing that had been keeping him alive and man was he taking it for granted.

He really shouldn’t.

The stone was powerful and he should respect its power.

That would be easier if he knew what it wanted from him.

Zayden jerked his head away and Friday spoke up softly, volume lowering. “Of course.”

He turned to go back to his room when he heard soft chatter from the kitchen. Seems like Tony and Pepper are awake. Maybe he should go and say ‘morning’ to them or something.

Generally, he’d want to avoid them.

He could get lectured by them even though he felt as though they had no right to – they may be his parents but they _aren’t_ his parents at the same time. They didn’t raise him after all.

Yet, avoiding them would just be delaying the inevitable.

Best to get it out of the way, right? That’s how it usually works. Focus on the issue right away and it doesn’t loom over you like a heavy rain cloud threatening to spill and ruin your day at any given moment.

Zayden didn’t even realise his feet were carrying him to the kitchen until he heard Tony’s surprised voice.

“Oh! Zayden, we thought we heard you moving around. Come.” He motioned to a spare seat at the table.

Logically, Zayden knew he should probably leave but he also knew that he should stay.

Maybe they just wanted a civil conversation.

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

Zayden sipped at the glass of juice – he wasn’t in the mood for anything else and lest he ingests caffeine. He learnt that lesson the hard way. There’s a reason why Spiders make really messy webs after being given caffeine. He was no exception.

They had offered him some coffee though be he politely declined.

He picked up the toast and took a bite as he listened to Pepper and Tony discussing the future plans Stark Industries was going to accept to be made. Zayden was actually fairly intrigued with what plans were in the works – but he was not as interested as Harley was.

Finishing off the slice, he noticed Pepper turn to him. He could already hear the questions directed towards him. A part of him wanted to run but Zayden knew better. He couldn’t run from their questions forever.

“How is life?” Pepper asked trying to make small talk.

At least she was trying.

Zayden shrugged, despite his initial shock. “Life is pretty good right now. It could be better but it could be worse.”

He looked and saw Tony seemed to be holding himself back from asking the questions he really wanted to ask. Zayden relaxed in the chair, head tilting back to stare at the ceiling.

He was expecting questions about Red Skull that they had held back earlier. Now he was giving them a chance to ask.

“Zayden.” Tony sounded a bit strained saying his name – understandable. “Why…Why did Red Skull go after you?”

The teenager stiffened but forced himself to relax regardless. That was the expected question. If they didn’t ask he’d be a little miffed if he was being honest to himself.

“What do you want me to say?” Zayden asked instead to try and figure out what he should say.

“The truth.”

Well, that was easier said than done. Still didn’t make it any easier to talk about since Zayden didn’t really know how they’d react. Also, how much of the truth did Zayden really know?

“Honestly…I only think they were after me because I’m a Stark. There might’ve been another reason but, I dunno.” He shrugged helplessly. What else was he supposed to say? There was nothing else that seemed to jump out at him about why Red Skull and Hydra were after him in the first place.

Because he was Spider Man?

That still left the question as to _why_ they wanted to deal with him.

“I had heard about it.” Tony said, looking away from Zayden and Pepper. “Before you and Harley were kidnapped. I heard some people talking about wanting to catch Spider Man. Maybe they were Hydra agents.”

His hands clenched around his mug of coffee. “I should’ve done more to protect the both of you.”

Pepper rested her hand on his. “None of us could’ve expected someone to get onto our land and take them. We didn’t think that was a possibility.”

Zayden looked away from them and out the window. Hoping that he’d be ignored despite the conversation going around him.

“I’m just worried at how easy it was for them to get into our land.”

“I know you are, and so am I but we have to think about it carefully. The security has increased.”

Zayden felt a little better upon hearing that statement. He guessed that the Compound would be safer to visit and stay at now instead of worrying about the safety of himself.

“Zayden?”

He jerked back and turned to look at Pepper and Tony who were watching him carefully.

“Are you alright?” Pepper asked, genuinely worried for him and Zayden could hear and feel the worry from her.

Zayden nodded. “Yeah. I just…Really weird dreams and something happened during the kidnapping.”

“What?” Tony sounded calm but the underlying worry and anger – not directed at Zayden – was clear to Zayden who really didn’t know how to react to his composure.

“He used the Power Stone against me.” Zayden muttered knowing that Tony would have some understanding and may be able to help him relax around the actual Infinity – Cosmic – Stones. “I don’t know what exactly happened when he did but for some reason it backfired.”

He could tell that they wanted to ask about it but knew better than to push for information that Zayden was going to tell them anyway. The element that Tony had synthesised that had prevented him from being affected by the Space and Mind Stones could probably be used by Zayden to ensure that the other Stones didn’t affect him as badly. Or help him harness the power of the Soul Stone.

“It…You knowhow there are six Infinity Stones?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “And we currently have three on Earth.”

Zayden shifted in his seat. “Those are the _physical_ aspects of the stones. It turns out that the stones have two sides to them, a physical form and a more…spiritual side I guess. That side latches onto people who they deem worthy and capable of wielding their power but that only happens under stress and threat of their lives.”

“Are you saying…” Pepper trailed off.

Taking in a deep breath, Zayden allowed the Soul Stone to push forward, the markings that were curled around his body began to illuminate. The orange glow sent a warmth around the room as Zayden’s brain processed what was in front of him.

Tony and Pepper’s souls were familiar and comforting. Heh, if he didn’t know that they were his parents before then the souls definitely confirmed that fact. The souls matched his own. The glows were more red and gold than his own – his being almost perfectly orange.

_Perfect blend._

Zayden looked up to meet their shocked expressions – clearly unexpecting the markings to do what they just did. He didn’t blame them. It still surprised him and he had grown used to it.

He let the markings die down until they could barely be seen, just faintly a different colour to his skin.

“I...No one was expecting it. During one of the times that Red Skull used the Power Stone against me, it must’ve almost killed me. The only reason why I survived anything is because the Soul Stone chose me.” Zayden bit the inside of his cheek before he could say anything else. The risk of revealing too much was too evident in this situation.

Tony and Pepper shared a look before Pepper leaned forward. “Is there a reason why you are telling us?”

 _Can’t I tell you because you are my parents?_ Zayden almost asked scandalised but knew that their unease was justified. When did Zayden ever tell them anything if not to get their opinion or to help him figure out what to do? It was sad but that is the truth that they know. You can’t blame them for thinking that.

“The Infinity Stones are screwing with my mind. They just hover around and distract me, making it difficult to process even when I’m not using the Soul Stone. If I do then it can get overwhelming with everything trying to be processed by my mind and the Stones seek me out.” Zayden admitted.

“As much as we’d love to help, I’m failing to see why.” Tony said solemnly.

Zayden snapped his gaze to Tony and knew his next words sounded desperate. “Please! The element you synthesised ensured you weren’t affected by the Space and Mind Stones, right?”

Tony nodded. “Right.” Then suddenly it clicked in his mind. “You want me to make you something that has the element within it?”

Zayden nodded. “Yeah. Something I can have on me every day.”

Tony hummed in thought as he pondered Zayden’s words. “I can think of some things. I’ll work on them and try and get them finished in about a day.”

Zayden finally allowed himself to smile. “Really?”

“Really.”

“If…If you want, I can get Karen to send you anything you need-“

“No need, I think she has already given everything I need to Friday.” 

That made Zayden feel a bit better and he smiled at his parents before his gaze flickered to the clock to reveal that it was about six am.

“Shit!” He cried, dimly hearing Tony’s ‘language’. “May is probably worried about where I am!”

Pepper spoke up, not wanting to see Zayden work himself up. “We already left a message for May, informing her of your current whereabouts.”

Zayden looked at them and felt unease and conflict stirring within him. May wouldn’t be happy about I and he was hoping that she wouldn’t think Tony and Pepper just took him without her knowledge. She wasn’t unreasonable normally but Zayden worried about how she’ll take it.

“Okay.”

Silence fell around them and it was an awkward state. It was comforting to a degree but you would never consider this silence comfortable by normal means.

“Breakfast.”

Harley’s whine came from the doorway as he stumbled towards the table and collapsed in a chair to reach for the plate of toast.

“You look like shit.” Zayden muttered, noting that Harley looked worse for wear. Seems like the hangover wasn’t treating me nicely.

“Thanks. It’s genetics.” Harley quipped back making Zayden snort.

Tony and Pepper could only sigh at their antics. Relieved that they were getting along and actually treating each other properly. Even if that included an insult every five sentences.

The phone rang and Pepper got up to answer it while Tony turned to ask Harley why he decided to drink underage.

“You did as well.” Harley pointed out and Zayden wondered if that was a good thing to bring up.

“Do as I say, not as I did.”

“Makes no sense. Double standard.” Harley huffed and turned to Zayden. “Can you believe him, Zay?”

“Yes.” Zayden nodded solemnly though had to resist the urge to laugh considering he could still hear the fatigue that filled Harley’s body.

“Well, you can drink and not get drunk cause your metabolism would just burn through it too quickly.” Harley grumbled. “I’m jealous.”

“I’ve never tested it though.”

“We should.”

“No!” Tony cried. “No testing the ability for Zayden to get drunk on alcohol. Not until both of you are legal anyway.”

“Well, at least that’s only a few years away.” Zayden said, trying to lighten to mood despite Harley’s huff and glare out the window.

“Too far away. I’m going to forget about it.” Harley whined.

“Hopefully.” Zayden muttered.

He really didn’t like alcohol and he’d avoid drinking it like the plague. While none of the Parker’s were avid drinkers, he knew Tony was and the chance of you matching a parent’s bad habit of getting addicted to drugs and alcohol is higher than if your parents don’t.

Look, he’d rather not stress Tony out more so than he already was.

“Zayden.” Zayden looked up to stare at Pepper who walked in from answering the phone call. “That was May, I’m going to be taking you home.”

“I can drive.” Zayden interjected.

“The car can be taken a while later. May said she wants you home asap and I’d rather not have you go through the process of us making sure the car and you can enter easier next time.” Pepper explained as she reached for a pair of keys.

Zayden sighed. “Okay.”

Tony waved his hand. “I’ll make sure that the car is registered to be able to come and go without having to pay a fee. Don’t worry.”

Harley grinned and waved his hand. “See ya, Zay!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden stared at the apartment complex and turned to face Pepper. “Why…Why did you want to take me home?”

Pepper looked conflicted and Zayden realised belatedly it was because he had called his and May’s apartment ‘home’. Well, it was. She looked as though she was reminding herself of that.

“Because I wanted to make sure you got back safely.” Pepper answered truthfully.

Zayden opened the door and shot her a smile. “Thanks. Really.”

“Anything for you, Zayden.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter for now - going to see Captain Marvel tomorrow night and man am I excited!!!!

Tony and Rhodey began walking through the crowds of people. People gazed at them but honing their abilities to blend in with crowds – hey if you are famous and don’t want to be noticed you better learn how to use disguises to your advantage.

They rarely did but today was a day that they didn’t want people talking to them or asking them questions, not even asking for pictures.

Their expressions must’ve expressed this to those around them but didn’t deter children who were always ready to speak because they couldn’t understand emotions as well as adults could. Didn’t mean that they couldn’t understand but they didn’t seem as bothered and seemed to know Tony and Rhodey were making exceptions for them.

“So, how is…it going?” Rhodey asked, wanting to ask about Zayden but fearing being overheard.

“Depends on what part you are asking about.” Tony replied nonchalantly.

“When have I ever wanted to know just one part of these things?” Rhodey made a good point. Tony should just stop questioning his best friend when his best friend questioned him on wanting to know more.

“Well…I’ve almost finished. I had to modify the suit, it now has the same element within it that ours do.” Tony said simply not wanting to draw attention to their conversation but wanting Rhodey to understand what he was meaning.

The Iron Spider suit – hopefully it would never have to be used. He was testing out nanotech with the Spider Suit as it wasn’t as bulky as the Iron Man suits so it was a challenge to figure out how to give it the armour it desperately needed without bulking it up too much. Zayden was already testy with Tony making him a suit but he figured since they’d already spoken about the updated suits it was a safe bet.

Rhodey hummed. “Is that all?”

It wasn’t though.

“There is something else that I’m working on. His web shooters were left in my lab.” They weren’t. He got the design sheets for Zayden’s web shooters so he can make new ones that were exactly the same but contained the element in them. “I think they were slightly damaged. But they work just fine.”

They do, he just hopes that they are comfortable for Zayden to use without hindering his abilities. This was about him after all. No one and nothing else.

“Well, that was one part of the question.” Rhodey raised an eyebrow, not wanting Tony to avoid the topic he knew Tony would chose to push aside forever if he was able to.

Tony sighed and shrugged, showing as much emotion as he truly felt comfortable with in public and in general. “It’s complicated.”

“Or you just haven’t done anything.”

“I don’t know what to do. There is so much I have to know but I don’t know.”

Rhodey was about to reassure Tony that he’s doing the best he can – AKA the best that he can do when Zayden has made it somewhat clear that he doesn’t want them as his parents. How can you be a parent to someone who doesn’t want you to be their parent?

However, something caught their attention.

More like it was some words that caught their attention, causing them to fall silent as they heard murmuring nearby.

It was times like this Tony wished his senses were heightened. The interesting conversations were always the ones that you couldn’t hear properly weren’t they?

Tony and Rhodey shared a look as they tried to figure out where it was coming from.

“I’m telling you, I don’t know how he was able to do that.”

“It’s pretty fucking clear as to _how_ he was able to. You think that punk kid could’ve escaped without anyone else’s help?”

“I’m just saying…”

“And your words are stupid and idiotic.”

“Boss is not someone that people can just evade like that.”

“Boss died and you know why.”

“But how did that kid survive? No-one can survive an avalanche.”

Tony pause and felt his body stiffen. They were talking about Zayden. They were talking about his son and child that he had sworn to protect even when he just found out Pepper was pregnant.

Sure he might’ve vanished for a little while and Pepper was distraught and angry with him while Happy was taking care of her and Rhodey was off tracking Tony down. Rhodey had a few choice words with Tony before telling him to face responsibility that yes he was expecting a child but what else was he expecting?

He was dragged back home and was forced to sleep on the couch for a week before he won back Pepper’s trust by not leaving her side since he returned. She was his wife and partner. One of the people he loved and trusted with his entire being. How could he ever think to leave her in the first place? He wasn’t going to but the thought had briefly crossed his mind.

He couldn’t risk turning out like his father. No way.

Tony even tried his hardest to get Obadiah to cancel the weapons sector of Stark Industries but he refused to listen to Tony’s words. It was that moment when Tony and Pepper had decided to raise their son out of the spotlight (if they needed another family to take him to school then so be it, that is something they would’ve chosen).

Now, these people were discussing his son and talking about being disappointed that Zayden managed to escape Red Skull.

His hands clenched into fists at his side and Rhodey rested his hand on his shoulder, to keep his focused and in the current moment. They couldn’t do anything even though Tony knew that Rhodey was angry at them as well.

One of them had to be the rational one here.

“You don’t need to worry about the brat.”

“Why not? He’s still alive. Surely he knows that some of us are still looking for him.”

“Yeah, but Boss’ friend will deal with him better than we can.”

“Boss’ ‘friend’.” There was a snort. “Have they ever met?”

“Their agendas are the same.”

“Not the point. Can you even consider them friends?”

“Business associates.”

“Still not classified as friends.”

Tony gritted his teeth.

A friend of Red Skull? Someone who was after Zayden? Did Zayden know about this or had Harley and Zayden already informed him of such things and it just didn’t click that said friend would be a threat immediately? Either way, Tony wasn’t going to let that friend get anywhere close to his son.

“I’m surprised the brat is alive.”

“He won’t be for much longer.”

Rhodey’s fingers curled into Tony’s shoulder to keep him aware of their location. They couldn’t reveal themselves to these people, especially when they were talking about something that they needed to know in order to figure out what to do about it.

Rhodey hissed lowly. “Come on. Let’s go. We’ve heard all we need.”

“No we haven’t.” Tony wanted to argue but let Rhodey pull him away.

Look, if he stayed any longer then it would get quite ugly between them and these people. That was the last thing he needed. He’d try and find them later and attempt to eavesdrop on any other conversations that they’d have.

Knowing how they were speaking now, they’d probably only do so in public areas where their conversation would be ignored or brushed aside as a normal conversation about a TV show or movie. 

However, if they had stayed a little longer then they’d hear some critical news that would’ve alerted them of how close the danger actually was.

“Relax. She’ll help us out, she always has.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tina dropped into the seat beside Zayden who was currently arguing with Harley about the logistics of what Planet X could contain on its surface.

“Look. It could have diamonds.” Harley pointed out.

“I think we would’ve noticed a planet made of diamond in our solar system. I mean, we already have and said planet is lightyears away from us.” Zayden argued.

“NASA can’t even _find_ the damn planet. It is kilometres wide, close in size to Neptune. It is out there.”

“Look, we know that but we don’t know what we are looking for in the first place. Nor what it could potentially contain.”

Tina raised her eyebrows. “Isn’t Planet X meant to be Planet Nine?”

Zayden glanced at her and rolled his eyes. “Pluto may not be a planet by anyone’s standards anymore but it is still an object that circles the sun and has it’s own moons so I don’t see why it shouldn’t be a planet.”

“Also, Planet Nine, Planet X or Nibiru – who cares what name you use?”

Tina just blinked at the boys before shaking her head. Zayden could understand. Tina was probably questioning why she was friends with them in the first place. Suddenly she looked surprised.

“Zay, why are you here? I thought you weren’t coming in today.” She looked at him with a confused expression and sounded perplexed.

Zayden shrugged. “I wanted to get out of the house.”

“Why?” Harley shifted and adjusted himself to face Zayden full on.

“May is acting weird and her personality change was bothering me. I lied and claimed that I had a project I was helping on and then I was going to hang out with my friends afterwards.” Zayden explained. “Well, I may go out and hang out with them but I don’t really want to.”

“Is it because of the Soul Stone?” Tina asked.

Zayden just nodded.

After explaining the situation to Tony and Pepper, Zayden had told Rhodey and Harley (Tina already knew) about it. That way they wouldn’t be surprised and understanding if he had a bad reaction to any of the Infinity Stones. He should really call them Cosmic Stones – Entropy had a few choice words with him about not calling them as such a while back. Claimed he hate that his aunt got all the credit for something all of them did.

“Well, at least you have a place to go.” Harley sounded reassuring.

“That’s true.” Zayden nodded.

Before they carried on the conversation to a different point, the door opened and the atmosphere changed.

Snapping his head around, Zayden saw Tony storm into the room. He looked livid but noticing that Tina, Harley and Zayden were seated together who looked relaxed and comforted but looked away quickly. The workers and other interns hurried out of the way, knowing better than to say anything to him.

Zayden could feel Harley and Tina’s confusion and worry that he himself felt.

It made no sense.

Sure Tony had a bit of a temper but it was never this bad. He entered the elevator that was going to take him to his labs which could only indicate one thing. He was going to work on something and that flicker in his eyes was something that he had seen a few times.

Protection towards him.

He must’ve heard something while he was out and it pushed him over his limit but was just now struggling with containing his anger.

Rhodey entered after him and sighed when the other elevator doors closed behind Tony.

He glanced at the teenagers who perked up and seemed ready to ask him a bunch of questions. He just shook his head, not wanting to explain it or probably didn’t want to tell them right now. Zayden sighed and tried to relax in his chair as he turned back around, noticing Tina and Harley doing the exact same thing.

None of them said anything as their confusion bubbled up within them, their minds racing with possibilities of what he could’ve heard.

Zayden stared at his phone and felt a pool of dread start to emerge in his stomach.

He had a bad feeling about what Tony had heard and he also had a feeling he knew exactly what it was about.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure we should be doing this?”

Zayden stopped himself from rolling his eyes at his best friend’s words. Ned was a blessing but sometimes Zayden wished he’d agree that he didn’t need to help Zayden with every single plan of his. Not all of them were brilliant plans after all – most of them were but that means nothing in retrospect.

“I am doing all the hard work. You are at home.” Zayden pointed out as he slipped onto the roof looking around and hoping no-one was following him.

“Yeah. Like you should be.” Ned hissed.

“Look something happened with Mr Stark and I want to figure it out.” Zayden responded with a simple wave of his hand.

Ned groaned. “Just because you want to doesn’t mean that you should.”

Zayden paused and stopped. Looks like this conversation isn’t going to be pushed aside like he really hoped it was going to be.

“So?”

“Zayden, think about this properly.” Ned sounded exasperated at Zayden’s reasoning or lack thereof. “Why is this a good idea?”

“I never said it was a good idea.”

Ned just sighed as Zayden made his way to the next building.

“Anyway.” Zayden carried on. “Do you have a better idea?”

“If I did I would’ve brought it up by now.” Ned muttered and Zayden knew he was rethinking his life decisions that led him to this exact point in time. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t criticise your supposedly _amazing_ idea.”

“Because it is amazing.”

“If we had someone else’s input then they’d say otherwise.”

“Who are you suggesting?”

“Princess Shuri? Harley? Tina? MJ? Cindy?”

“All well and good but MJ and Cindy don’t know about me being Spider Man.”

“For now.” Ned argued. “You can’t expect them to not realise something is up sooner or later.”

“I’ll tell them.” Zayden grumbled. Ned was right. Cindy and MJ were two of his best friends and yet he was still keeping his biggest secrets from them. While MJ would push for an explanation, Cindy rarely did so knowing that Zayden will tell her things when he is ready. Which is probably why he was quite close with her even thought he’d consider MJ his best friend alongside Ned.

“There has to be a better way to go about this.”

“I’m sure there is but nothing is jumping out at me.” Zayden slipped down a few windows to crouch on top of a window frame, trying to listen in on the apartments around him but having to block out certain noises and conversations that weren’t what he was trying to focus on.

Ned fell silent as he turned to his computer that was presenting him everything that Zayden was witnessing, with the visual and auditory.

Zayden didn’t want to be noticed. If he was noticed you might as well kill him to save his parents the stress and worry over him. Then again, he’d bet on him getting caught by someone other than who he was eavesdropping on. That would just be his luck.

His non-existent luck that is.

“What do you mean Stark overheard you?” Someone snarled and it sent chills down Zayden’s spine.

So were these the people that must’ve said something to stress and anger Tony to the point he looked at Zayden as though he was about to disappear from under his nose again. Seriously? He didn’t need to be monitored like a child. He was fully adept at taking care of himself.

He rolled his shoulders back, he could be using the new web shooters that Tony had made for him but decided against it. He wasn’t going to be going towards another Infinity Stone anyway so there was no issue in him not having the same and full protection.

“I mean we saw him not that he heard us.”

“But he could’ve seen you as well.”

“I doubt it. He was speaking to Rhodes.”

“That isn’t better.” The hiss was low and strained, as if whoever was talking was barely keeping himself together and stopped himself from launching at the two other guys. Well, Zayden heard three different voices but a quick scan told him that there were three other people in the apartment.

They didn’t look tied up and were roaming around and hovering near the conversation. Clearly they were all working together and Zayden may be able to handle himself again one or three people, but any more and you were pushing it. His attention would be split between six people and would lose focus. I.E he just figured it would be too risky to get involved.

Not like he was in the first place.

He isn’t _that_ reckless.

“Red Skull wanted them dead.”

“And he would’ve had them dead if they didn’t break out.”

“Pfft. The Harley Keener brat is of no concern. It’s Peter Parker that Boss wanted dead.”

“His friend will deal with it.”

“He’s not his friend. I dare you to say that to his face and expect to get out of it alive. You won’t. Trust me. I’ve seen it happen.”

“Then I won’t say it to his face.”

Zayden almost laughed at the absurdity of their words. It was weird to hear these people who were wanting him dead joke around and make commentary of proper etiquette towards Red Skull’s ‘friend’.

“Look. The guy knows what to do with Spider Man and knows the best way to rid the world of his meddling.”

“How?”

Zayden craned his neck but suddenly he heard something that captured his attention.

The familiar sound of thrusters.

Iron Man.

Shit.

Zayden quickly fled from the scene before he caused a scene and hissed quietly. “Ned, what the fuck?!”

“It wasn’t me. You’d hear me ask Karen to send for Iron Man.” Ned argued and Zayden felt bad for immediately jumping to accuse his best friend. “I didn’t realise that he had been called for.”

“I don’t know why Karen sent for him.” Zayden said, throwing his arms up when he landed on the roof of a building.

“Because she didn’t. But she did tell me that you were eavesdropping on Hydra agents.”

Tony’s voice rumbled from behind Zayden and he dropped his arms to his side, not bothering with trying to save his ass in this case. It’ll be pointless doing that since there is no way that he’d be able to salvage anything. He was caught and lying would get him into more trouble.

“I’m gonna go.” Ned squeaked, catching the angered tone but Zayden realised it was probably more disappointment and worry than anger. Ned certainly knew the tone better than he did and fled even though he didn’t need to.

Of course his best friend would leave him alone.

“You’re leaving me alone?” He hissed, speaking quietly and could practically hear the shrug in Ned’s voice.

“I know that tone, man. Plus, he’s your dad, he’s just looking out for you.” Ned doesn’t need to remind him that Tony is his father whenever he can.

“By sheltering me?”

“You are being hunted he doesn’t want you to get hurt or taken again.” Ned tried to reason but Zayden merely scoffed. “Seriously.”

“Look, I get it.” He lowered his voice again. “He’s my father but you don’t need to keep reminding me.”

“Why not?”

“It bothers me.”

“Why does it bother you?”

“It just does, okay?”

Ned let out an exasperated sound. “Look. I tell you because I want you to remember it.”

“Well I certainly remember that important detail of my life.”

“You don’t act like it.” Ned snapped. “You don’t act like he’s your father let alone accepting it was fact. They want to be a part of your life and help watch you in at least one of your activities – like being Spider Man – so just let them. Give them a peace of mind.”

Zayden wanted to argue some more but Tony was standing behind him awaiting him to turn and face him and Ned hung up. He did need to sleep and Zayden felt guilty for constantly dragging his best friend into his bullshit and nonsense.

Ned needed a medal for putting up with him.

“Are you alright?” Tony sounded so worried and concerned over his safety and here Zayden was, making his life more difficult than it needed to be. “Karen reported that you had been hurt.”

“Just a miscalculation.” Zayden said, biting the inside of his cheek. He wasn’t expecting the sudden change in direction he was heading and stuck the very top corner of a building and injured his side and lower chest.

Tony hesitated before looking back towards the tower. “Come on. We’ll get your checked up at the tower to make sure it isn’t nothing.”

“I can heal.”

“What if it heals wrong?”

“Well, that hasn’t happened yet.”

“Doesn’t mean that it can’t.”

“I seriously don’t need to be checked over.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well, on the bright side, there is no real damage.” Dr Cho said as she pulled away from checking over Zayden’s bruised skin and body.

See, Zayden was right about the bruises. They were perfectly fine and he’ll recover in about two hours at most anyway.

She turned to Tony and directed the next question to him. “How did you say it happened again?”

Look! Tony doesn’t know how it happened just that it did. Zayden wanted to say that and prove a point that he could answer those questions for himself.

“I’m sure Spidey can answer those questions for you, Doc.” Tony replied though he sounded as though he knew what happened and just wanted Zayden to explain for himself.

Okay, that made him feel somewhat better.

Cho looked at Zayden and raised an eyebrow. “He is actually going to work with me?”

Zayden huffed at the implication. He was one hundred percent to work with doctors. He just hated going to the doctors for help that he felt like he didn’t need help with.

“I…I accidentally slammed myself into a top corner of a building.” His admittance was quiet and you had to strain your ears to hear it but Cho had no problem with his volume and just nodded.

“I can see why Tony brought you in then. That can be severe to anyone and seeing where you hit it.” She motioned towards the bruise. “I would suspect that if it was any harder and the location was any lower then you’d be in trouble. It was a good idea just to make sure it wasn’t anything too bad.”

Now they were just making Zayden feel guilty but he _knew_ it was nothing and felt like they were just overreacting to something so trivial and stupid. Especially when Dr Cho could be helping others with worse conditions than himself.

She said some final words to Tony and told Zayden to contact Tony if the pain suddenly got worse in that area. While it wasn’t anything bad it could develop into something worse if he didn’t take care of himself properly. Fair enough. That is something Zayden could work with.

“Zayden?”

The teenager tensed slightly at Tony’s tone. Yeah, that was definitely disappointment laced with confusion.

“Why were you getting close to the Hydra agents?”

Zayden stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It wouldn’t do anything for either of them or this conversation.

“I…I dunno.”

“There is a reason you did, don’t lie.” Tony pressed, stepping forward and it forced Zayden to snap his gaze up to him.

What could Zayden say? That he heard them? That he saw Tony was in a shit mood and decided to figure out why? That he caught wind of Hydra agents in the area? A mix of all three?

It felt like a mix of all three.

“I was aware of some Hydra agents in the area and I wanted to know why you were so angry earlier.” Zayden muttered, turning his gaze down to his bedsheets.

“Did…Did they…”

“They talked about Red Skull’s acquaintance and how they saw you while they were talking. How they weren’t sure if you saw and heard them.” Zayden explained quickly. No point in trying to hide it.

Tony just sighed. “I did.”

Zayden felt his shoulders sag. “Is that why you’ve been hovering over me?”

“Yeah.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since I updated but uni had been eating away at me but with a week off next week I can hopefully work on this story a bit more.

Zayden stared at his hands as he rested them in his lap.

Thoughts raced through his mind.

Why didn’t Tony deal with them? Why didn’t he let Zayden listen in any further before rudely showing up? Why was he trying to keep Zayden protected and sheltered? It wasn’t like this was any different to other circumstances he had faced.

“So…Why did you show up? I know that Karen didn’t send for you just because I hurt myself.” Zayden muttered, shooting a glare at his suit that was situated on the table beside the bed. He knew his AI and she’d never done that before so clearly she had told him that he was hovering near the Hydra agents.

That is the only explanation that Zayden felt as though he was betrayed by his AI who _he_ created to help him.

Then again…If something had happened she was looking out for him.

He looked up when he sensed the distress from Tony who had yet to respond to Zayden’s question. He possibly already knew that Zayden knows why he was contacted to come and keep his son out of the possible danger he was getting himself into.

“She realised you were going after the Hydra Agents.” Tony said, keeping his gaze on the teenager who merely scowled at his lap once again.

“Why can’t I keep an eye on them?” Zayden challenged and forced himself to meet Tony’s gaze. It was the only way that he could convince Tony that he was more than capable of fending for himself.

“Why do you think?”

Zayden rolled his eyes and noticed the flicker of annoyance in the dark brown eyes, the ones that Zayden’s only slightly matched. It made him thankful that he and Tony didn’t have the exact same eyes. He wasn’t how he’ll handle it if they were.

“And, why can’t I help?”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt.” Tony said, trying to keep his voice even as Zayden felt the worry and stress radiate off him. “They are Hydra Agents and they are after you. What if they saw you?”

“I was hidden!” Zayden couldn’t help the hiss that escaped his lips. “I can eavesdrop from several metres away with ease.”

It’s times like this where Tony’s emotions were on full display that made Zayden wonder why everyone still believed he was emotionless and heartless. He was worried over Zayden even though he really didn’t need to. Zayden was a capable teenager who knew what responsibility was.

“I just don’t want the risk of you getting caught or getting involved with Hydra again.” Tony said, his voice dropping slightly but remaining stern and set.

Looks like Zayden isn’t going to be able to get out of this just so easily.

“If they want me, surely I should know what they are up to, right?” Zayden raised any eyebrow. “So, why can’t I do something about this?”

His voice had hardened as annoyance of being treated as a kid settled into his mind. Tony and the others were much more accepting and willing when they didn’t know they were working alongside a teenager. Nothing had changed, like at all, except for the fact they now know who is under the mask.

“I just said that they are-“

“After me. I know. But you aren’t doing anything!” Zayden hissed. “I want to be able to help and you are keeping me away from it all.”

“Hydra tore you away from me twice.” Tony sounded strained, barley keeping his temper in line as Zayden’s temper flared up higher and higher as each second went by.

Tension seeped into the room. Though it made Zayden uncomfortable, he didn’t want to show it at all. If he gave any indication that he should be cared for, Tony would jump on that and be even more unbearable in his constant hovering. Even though it wasn’t _hovering_ , hovering, it was still annoying and something Zayden couldn’t wait for it to be over with.

Zayden had a feeling that there was something coming towards them, barrelling towards them like a train whose brakes had failed and was unable to stop.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t try to help deal with them?” Voice coming out quieter, Zayden held back his annoyance. Getting angry wouldn’t do anything, he could almost hear Harley’s voice in his mind.

He had been spending a bit too much time with him.

“Do you even know what they are capable of?” Tony snapped.

Seems like his temper had finally began to crack and reveal itself.

Thank goodness, Zayden can deal with anger lashed out but not with silent anger that wasn’t clear and obvious.

“I know what they are capable of!” Zayden jumped to his feet. If he was going to be snapped at then he wasn’t going to let Tony talk down at him, even if he didn’t mean to do so. “Or are you forgetting the fact that I was captured and tortured by them?!”

It was a low blow but Zayden figured it got the point across.

He was no stranger to pain after all.

“No. That isn’t something that I can easily get over. Not when Harley still has nightmares over the incident and yet you refuse to talk about it.” Tony sounded gentle and worried, making Zayden feel uneasy about snapping at him.

He was just trying to help him, even if he was going about it in a way that Zayden didn’t like or appreciate. Then again, Tony was right.

When was the last time Zayden spoke about his feelings and memories of what happened while he was captured by Hydra?

It had been too long. He couldn’t even remember when he last did so.

“Because you are going about asking me the wrong way.” Might as well come clean about it.

“You aren’t even answering our questions.”

“Because you already know the answer!” Zayden wanted to grip his hair and tug it out. Seriously. Was talking to your parents always this difficult or was it just because he’s never really had this issue with May that he was taking her acceptance for granted?

Tony was silent as he studied Zayden, knowing that he was treading into uncharted territory. Dealing with a kid wasn’t something Tony had any skill in and here he was getting into an argument with his son who he really only found out about within the past three months – or so. Zayden couldn’t remember how long it’s been since the kidnapping the second time.

“I want to try and keep you safe.”

Zayden was annoyed at how calm Tony was being. Especially since he was expecting a snap from him sooner or later.

“Red Skull’s friend is out there who I believe has my DNA injected into his body and you are implying I should keep out of it?” Zayden questioned.

Now that he said it. The feeling of being observed and the Soul Stone reacting while trying to escape and chase something down made more sense if you were considering that Zayden’s DNA was in someone else and the Soul Stone was trying to correct that.

“Because who knows what he is planning. If he has your DNA certainly he’d know what can kill it and what makes you think that he hasn’t already got a way to do that.” Tony’s tone had the underlining worry of Zayden dying and while Zayden couldn’t blame him even though he has no idea what exactly Tony was thinking or feeling.

“Why do you care?” Zayden hissed, anger breaking through his mind and his words came out harsher. “You gave up looking for me and you never raised me!”

Suddenly, Zayden felt the entire atmosphere change instantly at his words.

His eyes widened as he stared at Tony who could only keep his gaze locked on the teenager who was trying to keep his body from shaking.

The gaze that settled on him was something he’d never witnessed before. Almost as though Tony couldn’t see him or just didn’t accept what he was seeing.

Did Zayden accept what he was seeing?

It was a low blow, not wanting to hang around, Zayden turned on his heel, grabbed his suit and bolted.

Tony tried calling out to him but Zayden didn’t think that he’d be able to face him now. His ears rang and thundered with his blood as he barely noticed Friday letting him out of the tower. His feet pounded against the ground as they carried him away from the tower to somewhere that wasn’t May’s.

He just hoped that they would let him in.

After all, he needed another party to talk to.

 

~~~~~~

 

“Zayden! Zayden!” Tony called as he watched the teenager vanish around the corner.

He skidded into the hallway and only watched as the elevator doors shut behind him. Tony felt his shoulders sag as he realised he had just let Zayden get away once again.

It happened every time. Every time he got closer to Zayden, something would happen and force them further apart.

Why did he care?

He was his father, but that isn’t something that would go down well. Just because someone is your parent doesn’t mean that that is the entire reason why you should care about someone.

Tony had seen Zayden’s life slowly go terribly before he managed to bounce himself back up.

Why did he keep his mouth shut?

But how do you explain to someone why you care about them when everything stems back to how important they are in your life. Tony had been so excited to have a child and had grown to love Pepper when she came to him and demanded that he help her with the kid. Eventually they married before Zayden’s birth.

How do you tell someone that they are the reason they enjoyed getting up and relaxing? Pepper had pretty much made Tony be with Zayden but he didn’t need much convincing.

Tony shook his head as Friday informed him that Zayden had left the building. “I’m turning out like my father.” His voice shook as he lowered it to a whisper, horrified at his actions of pushing Zayden away even though he didn’t mean to. “What have I done?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Peter fell onto the couch in Cindy’s apartment, she had ushered him inside after opening the door to him. Scolding him that he would have to leave before seven cause then her parents would be back from their little trip out of state. She really didn’t want to deal with their continuous questions that they’d direct at her or him.

Cindy leaned over the couch and stared at him, worried about the state of her friend. “Peter, what’s wrong?”

Peter sighed heavily and waved his hand dismissively, only making her eyebrows furrow in annoyance.

“Something.”

“Have a fight with May?” Cindy knew that they had a great relationship but even the best relationships can have fights. She’d know that.

“No…Not with May.” Peter sighed.

That made her lean over further. “Then what has got you so distressed?”

Peter was silent for a beat and Cindy wanted o leave and make him a cup of tea to help ease him before he spoke. “Can I tell you something important?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we? Of course you can.”

“You can’t tell anyone. Ever.” Peter pushed himself up and blinked his green eyes at her which made Cindy furrow her brows. His eyes matched someone’s, she knew that but had no idea who it was or she was just ignoring it.

She took a deep breath, feeling to set determination that came off of Peter. She nodded mutely before clarifying. “I won’t. I promise.”

Their eyes never left each other and Peter seemed to notice what he was looking for because he then nodded.

“May…She may be my aunt but…I guess you can say I’m not a Parker, not by birth anyway.” Peter muttered and that made Cindy raise her eyebrows.

“You’re adopted?”

Okay…She had met his uncle a couple of times before his tragic end at the hands of a robber or something – the exact reason for being shot was lost to her. Yet she had a feeling that it was more than just a mere robber. But, she did remember that they didn’t really look alike. Except for the freckles Peter. But their hair, eyes and everything were completely different.

She had a feeling he took more after his mother but even in pictures of Mary and Richard, he didn’t share the same features. Cindy just never questioned it.

“You can say that.” Peter muttered. “But, I know who my parents are and now they know who I am, and what I am.”

“What you are? A teenager who is one of the smartest teenagers in the state? Possibly in fact the smartest?” Cindy grinned and noticed the faint blush that crossed his cheeks. He muttered a soft ‘shut up’ to her.

“That’s not it. But, remember, it’s a secret. Like a life-threatening secret.”

“What? Don’t tell me. You are Spider Man.” At Peter’s nervous expression and flicker in his eyes and she reeled back with a cry of shock. “What?! Don’t tell me!”

“Then I won’t.” Peter muttered, curling in on himself, worried about Cindy’s reaction but all she did was sit on the couch opposite him, eyes sparkling in interest.

“So…You are Spider Man. Who knows?” She leaned forward. “Does Ned know? What about MJ?”

“Ned knows, of course…MJ may know but I haven’t told her personally.” Peter admitted.

Cindy tugged her legs underneath her body and tilted her head. “So…Who are your parents for them to know your dangerous nightly activities?” She knew the chock would hit her eventually but for now she’d keep it down and hidden as to not overwhelm Peter.

“Well. Peter isn’t my real name. That would be Zayden.” He relaxed fully which eased Cindy’s nervousness.

“Do you want to refer to you as Zayden then?”

“No-I…I don’t know. Peter in public but Zayden in private. Like Ned does.” Cindy nodded and made an expression to indicate for Peter – Zayden – to continue. “But…My last name…I’m actually…” He looked nervous about speaking.

Cindy was silent. Not wanting to push Zayden for information but curious and interested in what he was getting at but suddenly her mind wandered to every single famous person she knows and landed on Pepper Potts.

Their eyes were very similar and their hair colours…Cindy noticed Zayden shift as if he knows what she is thinking. Except, he had to clarify and that is exactly what he did.

“My parents are Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.”


	10. Chapter 10

Harley frowned as he stared at his phone.

After overhearing the conversation between Zayden and Tony, he had tried messaging his ‘brother’ but had gone straight to voice mail. Which was odd, considering that Zayden very rarely didn’t answer his calls – even if he hated answering phone calls.

 _I want to go and find him._ Harley thought as he turned his gaze to the window. _But where could he even be?_

Somehow he doubted he’d go back to his apartment but even Ned claimed he had no idea where Zayden was. So he wasn’t with Ned, but who else was he close with that he would go over to stay with? 

Harley didn’t really know who all of Zayden’s friends and he knew only Ned knew of his secret identity and the truth as to who he was. He sighed heavily and rested his head into his hands that were propped up on the desk.

Suddenly, something caught his attention from outside the window.

It was the sound of metal wings flapping and he snapped his gaze to catch the slight glint of a metal hawk. He let out a short gasp before leaping out of his chair to open the door for Karen who would look indignant if she was capable of doing so.

“About time.” Karen clicked her beak at him as she landed on the desk, shooting him a look that he identified as annoyance. “I’ve bene out there for an hour.”

“Sorry.” Harley apologised as he closed the window, trying to keep the cold air out of his room. He was way too high up in the tower to have the window open for more than a few moments. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Clearly.”

Harley looked at the AI. “So, what are you doing here?”

“Well, I can’t be with Boss at the moment.” She turned her head towards the window.

Harley blinked. “You know where he is?”

“Yes.” Karen sounded annoyed at the implication that Harley had presented. That she wouldn’t know where her own creator was. “He is with Cindy.”

“Cindy?” Harley knew of Cindy but very rarely spoke to her. He was unaware at how close the two were, especially since they seemed to get into more bickering conversations than anything else.

Karen chuckled, knowing Harley’s confusion. “Yes. The two are quite close. They were childhood friends after all but drifted apart a few years ago, yet now that friendship has returned.”

Harley frowned, now wondering if he should go and find Zayden if he was seeking solace in one of his close friends. “I see.” He felt bad for not being able to do anything for him though.

Karen trilled. “Cindy’s parents were _meant_ to be back today but seem to have been delayed with their flight. So, I can take you to her apartment and alert them that they’d be having a visitor.”

“I don’t want to intrude-“

“I think Cindy would want to kick your ass though.” Karen carried on, as though she didn’t hear Harley’s would.

“Is that your way of saying that I can?”

Karen gave him a look. “Of course it is. What do you take me for?”

“An AI who has a desire to take over the world.”

“No, no. I have more class than that.” Karen trilled again and Harley sighed. “I would overthrow the governments first and _then_ take over the world.”

Harley gave her a look but Karen didn’t seem to bothered. She just stretched out her wings in response, eyes glinting in the light of the bedroom.

“Well, are you coming or not?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You aren’t bothered about letting Harley come over?”

Cindy shook her head as she finished making the three cups of coffee, after getting Harley’s favourite type of coffee from Zayden. “Not really. A little annoyed but I guess someone needs to be around. Plus, what if something happens to you? I don’t think you should really go anywhere.”

“What do you mean?” Zayden tilted his head back and then accepted the mug she handed to him.

“You look angry and I don’t know if it’s at yourself or at your parents.” Cindy said simply.

Zayden’s eyes darkened and turned away from her inquisitive gaze. “They aren’t my parents.”

Cindy sighed and took a sip, eyes not leaving him. “It doesn’t matter what you say who is and isn’t your parents, they _are_ your parents.” There was a knock on the door and she stood up to go and open it, letting Harley into the apartment. “Whether you want to admit it or refuse to see it in general, they want to do their bets to help you.”

Zayden was silent, letting Cindy’s words wash over him. 

He barely heard Cindy and Harley’s conversation as he thought about what Cindy had said to him.

_Am I just trying to ignore that they are my parents?_

Zayden didn’t think he was being _too_ difficult but then again, how would he know? He wasn’t sure what that meant for his relationship with Tony and Pepper. Sure, it had taken a beating as Zayden pulled away from them.

“Is he okay?” Harley’s voice sounded distant as he addressed the question to Cindy.

“I think he is just thinking. Maybe reconsidering his life choices.”

“My life sucks.” Zayden grumbled.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t push away Tony and Pepper you wouldn’t be thinking that.” Harley muttered.

Cindy was silent as she looked between the two males. Interested in their conversation but knowing better than butting into it. She knew she had no right to enter the conversation.

“I don’t know how to let them in!” Zayden hissed, pushing himself up. “They know nothing about me!”

“Then tell them.”

The two turned to face Cindy who set her mug down and raised her eyebrows.

“If you are so worried about them not knowing anything about you, then tell them.” She shrugged. “They want the best for you don’t they?”

“They are keeping me from dealing with those who are after me.” Zayden hissed but felt his annoyance fading away. Cindy did have a point.

“So? They want to protect you. That may seem annoying but our parents do know more about the dangers of this world, and if you have been hurt before…” She looked at Harley and then her gaze landed on Zayden’s scars on his arm that he quickly tugged his shirt down to cover.

“They are just overreacting though.” Zayden muttered.

Harley sighed heavily. “Look, Zayden.”

Zayden stiffened, annoyance rising back up in him. “I’m just saying.”

“I don’t know what you are doing or what you are planning on doing.” Harley said. “And I don’t know how much you’ve told Cindy.”

“It’s Zayden.” Cindy grumbled. “How much does he tell anyone.”

“Rude.” Zayden said but noted Cindy’s careless shrug though he could sense her worry for him.

“Whatever you are planning, I know we can’t stop you.” Harley finished.

“You aren’t going to try?” Cindy asked, as Zayden fell silent at Harley’s words.

“No way. I know better. Plus, if Zayden has his mind on something, nothing will stop him.”

Cindy looked ready to argue but Harley spoke softly to her, Zayden only slightly paying attention to their conversation.

“There is something else going on with him.”

“I’m guessing you won’t tell me.”

“Not my place to say.”

Cindy chuckled. “Seems like you do have a heart deep down.”

“Are you claiming that I didn’t?”

“No, I’m just saying that you never seemed like the type to want to talk with us, that’s all.”

Harley looked back at Zayden and spoke directly to him, catching his full attention once again. “Are you still angry?”

Zayden shrugged. “I don’t know who I am angry at.”

“Well, if you are angry at yourself, that is most likely because you are getting used to your life being turned upside down.” Cindy said. “I mean, I didn’t know I had an uncle who lived in America until like three years ago. My parents were angry at him for keeping himself hidden from everyone and angry at themselves for not trying to talk with him more.”

“It’s different.” Zayden said.

“Well, yes, but the meaning is the same.” Cindy pointed out. “I mean, you are possibly angry at yourself for not spending more time to let them get to know you. Or keeping yourself secretive.”

Zayden opened his mouth but shut it.

She was right.

“Cindy also makes a point.” Harley added. “Anger isn’t going to get you anywhere. Let alone your relationship with Tony and Pepper, which I know you desperately want but just don’t know how to go about it.”

“Then what do you expect me to do?” Zayden asked. “I have to do something. If he is after me and shares my own DNA then I have to go ahead and deal with it.”

“Who?” Cindy asked but was ignored.

“Then I can only expect you to think about it.” Harley sighed, looking at Cindy who suddenly looked worried and panicked over Zayden. More so than normal.

“What are you planning?” Cindy hissed, turning to Zayden. “And you better answer me! I deserve a response from one of you!”

“Something stupid.” Zayden muttered as he pursed his lips. He looked up at Harley. “Hey, Harley?” Harley made a soft noise. “Thanks, even if your pep talks are weird though affective.”

“It’s definitely a talent.” Harley laughed, easing Zayden and Cindy’s tense shoulders.

Cindy grumbled and finished her coffee. “I still wasn’t told anything, jackass.”

“I’ll tell you eventually. There is just too much to say.” Zayden replied and sent her a warm smile. “But, thanks for letting me crash here last night.”

Cindy smiled back at him. “It’s what friends do, isn’t it? Plus, don’t worry. Your secrets are safe with me, Stark.”

“I’m not a Stark.” Zayden said, a frown making its way onto his face.

“You are, you just don’t want to admit it.” Cindy shrugged and stood up before pulling Zayden up from her couch. “Anyway. You should leave. You overstayed your welcome.”

Zayden and Harley said their final goodbyes to Cindy and then the door was shut behind them.

Harley looked at him, noticing Zayden’s frown on his face. “What are you going to do now?”

Zayden’s face settled into something that screamed determination. “Something stupid.”

Harley just frowned, not getting the best feeling from his words.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuri hummed as she looked through her computer screens. Studying the different plans that were surrounding her with a thoughtful expression.

Nakia had mentioned wanting an improvement to some roads and Shuri knew better than to put off her demands. Look, she could handle herself but Nakia was older and more experienced than she was in fighting.

Her phone pinged with a text message and she turned her head to look at the brightly lit screen.

Raising an eyebrow, Shuri leaned over and grabbed it noticing that it was a text from Zayden. Blinking, Shuri was surprised that he has messaged her. Both of them weren’t really sure what their relationship was at the moment.

Considering Zayden had a brief relationship with Liz, but that was promptly cut off because her father turned out to be Vulture who absolute hated Spider Man. Who also figured out that Zayden was Spider Man.

 **Spidey:** Hey, I’m coming over

 **Spidey:** Expect me soon

Shuri blinked and wondered if she should even type back a text. Well, Zayden could open portals and travel large distances in a short amount, so she wasn’t sure when he’d actually be there.

Though, could he do so to a place he’s never been too before?

A knock resonated from the door, which broke her thought processes.

Looks like she may get her answer.

Shuri let the door open and Zayden walked in, hands in his pants pockets and looked somewhat sheepish. His hair looked ruffled, must’ve been because the portal was life than forgiving towards him. Shuri kept her eyes on him, not wanting to get distracted by how he looked.

He would pick up on that after all. She was sure of it.

“I thought you couldn’t create portals to places you haven’t been to before.” Shuri said as the door shut behind him, shutting the two of them together in the same portal.

Zayden laughed and ran a hand through his hair. “Well…Yeah. That’s a downside to my portals but I found a way to get around that.”

“Oh?” Shuri raised an eyebrow.

He hesitated and held out his arm towards Shuri. She paused as she stared at his arm before flicking her eyes up to his gaze. It was soft but she felt as though she shouldn’t say anything.

“Just look.” He twitched his arm to turn her gaze back to it.

Shuri was confused but said nothing in response.

Suddenly, a soft gasp left her mouth as a soft orange glow began to cover Zayden’s arm in beautiful markings that seemed to match the intricate designs of spider webs. Her hand reached out to touch the markings without her even being aware of what she was doing.

“I don’t…What?”

“The Soul Stone.” Zayden explained hurriedly. “After it chose me and basically became one with me, it has allowed me to see the souls of those around me. Getting a sense of what kind of people they are and all that.”

“So what has that got to do with you being able to enter the palace without being here before?” Shuri asked, noting how Zayden allowed her to trace up the markings, the orange glow casting her fingers in.

A blush crossed his face. “Well…Since we are friends, I was able to narrow the Soul Stone to your location and just opened a portal, and here I am.” He looked away with a look of embarrassment.

That explains that.

“Is there something wrong?” Shuri asked, feeling slightly hurt by him referring to their relationship as just friends. Even though that is exactly what they are.

She should stop thinking about dating him.

Just because he liked her wearing his jacket doesn’t mean he isn’t interested in her.

“Yeah…There is something I need to do.”

“Something dangerous?” Shuri asked and Zayden let out a chuckle.

“How do you know?”

She just blinked. “What, you expect to come around here and tell me you need to do something and it not being dangerous? And for me to believe such a claim?”

Zayden looked over at him. “Well, I could’ve asked you out.”

Suddenly he snapped his mouth shut and both teenagers bristled slightly as they gazed at each other. Shock filling Shuri’s veins as almost all thoughts in her mind had suddenly vanished.

Zayden coughed and continued on. “Well, regardless. I have to do something and I figured I might as well tell you.”

She was amazed that Zayden had thought of her to tell her that she was going to be doing something risky.

“Why?”

“Why?” Zayden and Shuri stared at each other, something settling around them.

“Why are you going to do something dangerous?” Shuri was worried, mainly because it hasn’t been all too long since he had been taken by HYDRA and tortured. So why was he going to potentially get himself into another dangerous situation?

Why did her friends and family have to have that desire to put themselves into dangerous situations in general?

Zayden looked as though he didn’t want to tell Shuri the actual reason for his decision.

Shuri sighed and stepped closer to him, still noticing that he was still covered in orange markings. The glow making their bodies shine and Zayden bit his lip.

Shuri tilted her head back slightly, annoyed that he had shot up a few centimetres since she last met him in person. “I doubt anyone can stop you, huh?”

“Well, you won’t be the first person to try.” Zayden chuckled, lips twitching upwards.

Shuri watched as Zayden stepped back and opened a portal, his eyes seemed to glow orange. They were entrancing, capturing Shuri’s full attention and not really wanting to look away. He could possibly walk through the portal during those few seconds.

“Where are you going?” Shuri asked.

“I don’t know exactly.” Zayden admitted. “I am trusting the Soul Stone.”

Shuri said nothing and he looked back at her, eyes full of something. She looked away and muttered quietly.

“Don’t die.”

Zayden forced a smile. “No promises.”

Shuri closed her eyes tightly and then snapped her head back to face the portal as she heard it crackling. Though Zayden was no longer in the room with her. The portal snapped and then closed.

The bright orange glows had vanished and sent her into the familiar purple lighting of her study.

She didn’t know how to feel about that.


	11. Chapter 11

The seconds ticked by as Tony looked over all the designs for the nanotech suits. He pushed his glasses back up his face after feeling them almost fall off.

A sigh left him as he saw the upgraded Spider Man suit that was focused heavily on nanotech. Hopefully the suit would be a better armour than his current suit and allows Zayden to push himself a bit but ensuring that he doesn’t hurt himself.

But, would Zayden even accept the suit now?

Tony shook his head and pulled the suit up.

Regardless, Tony wanted to ensure that the suit was finished and made, just in case Zayden does choose to accept it. While he doubted that he would, it was better to be prepared.

He didn’t want Zayden to have to ever wear it.

“Tony.”

Tony let out a sigh as he heard Pepper’s voice break the silence of the laboratory. Pushing himself away from the desk, his head tilted back as his eyes opened to turn to face Pepper who was leaning against the door frame. Her face was twisted into an unsettled and worried expression.

Dread pooled inside Tony’s chest.

“Pepper? What’s wrong?” He asked, not wanting to hear the answer, afraid as to what it could possibly be.

“Do you know where Zayden is?” Pepper asked. “Harley said he spoke with him this morning but has no idea where he is now.”

Tony felt ice curl around his heart and tighten around it. “What?”

Pepper frowned as she studied his face and Tony knew for a fact that everything he was thinking and feeling was on full display to his wife. Not there was much that he could hide from her anyway.

“Zayden is missing. Do you have any idea as to where he is, because not even May knows.” Pepper said.

Tony shook his head as he thought about it all. His son was missing? Again? Did he run off after their fight? Where could he have possibly gone?

Why did he have a feeling that Zayden had gone off to find Red Skull’s friend? Clearly Zayden was annoyed that Tony was trying to keep Zayden safe and protected.

“I-I don’t know.” Tony murmured as Pepper approached him, looking confused and worried.

“Tony?”

“I don’t know where he could be, he left on a bad note with me.” Tony sighed, dropping his head and trying to ease his mind and thoughts.

Zayden is capable of taking care of himself after all.

“What do you mean he left on a bad note with you?” Pepper asked, voice slightly clipping in annoyance.

Shit, Tony knew it was a terrible issue. He should’ve stopped Zayden. He should’ve gone after Zayden to clear up the air, to make sure that he wasn’t leaving him in a dangerous state of mind.

“We got into a fight.”

“You got into a fight.”

Pepper sounded so disappointed in him, and honestly, Tony was very disappointed in his actions. It wasn’t something he was proud of, especially after it was a simple miscommunication on both their ends.

“Yes.”

“And you didn’t try and stop him from running off?” Pepper asked, the ending of her comment sounding more snappish.

He didn’t blame her at all.

Tony shook his head. “I was shocked. I didn’t want to stop him just in case he lashed out.”

Pepper opened her mouth and then paused when she noticed Tony looked distressed about it. “Tony. What was the fight about?”

“He wanted to go after Red Skull’s friend who was given his DNA from HYDRA and I didn’t want him to. It is dangerous and it possibly is where he went to.”

Pepper stopped beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up. His brown eyes were full of emotions and Pepper sighed as she ran her other hand through his hair.

“Tony.”

He dropped his head forward to her stomach, breathing in her comforting scent. Closing his eyes, he didn’t want to face her disappointment in him.

“I know I screwed it up.”

“Well, he is missing but that doesn’t mean you screwed up just yet.” Pepper said and Tony wondered if she was just saying that so he’d stop sitting around not doing anything. “But you have to do something.” There it was.

No surprise at all.

He let everyone around him down or just hurt them.

“Tony, why did you get into the fight?”

“I wanted to keep him safe and Zayden thought I was keeping him away from danger. I don’t want to but I was worried about what they would do to him if they caught him again.”

“So you chased him off?”

“I didn’t mean to do so.” Tony felt his tears bubble up inside him and quickly shut his mouth again. “It was just a side affect of me wanting to do my best to protect him even though he doesn’t want us to protect him.”

“He isn’t used to it, you have to know that.”

“I do, but I’m trying my best. And it always comes back to bite me in the ass.” Tony murmured, shaking his head.

Pepper tugged Tony’s head back and leaned down towards him. Her eyes soft in understanding. “Look, we have to find him. You are doing your best and I appreciate it.”

Tony sighed. “How am I supposed to feel good if I chased our son away from us and now he is missing.”

“And now, we have to find him. Like we did before.” Pepper said determinedly.

He couldn’t help but smile at her. He hoped he had the same determination that Pepper had, after all she always had the closest connection to Zayden after all. But, Tony nodded.

She was right.

They just have to find him.

But where to start?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The biting cold of the snow around his skin sent shivers down Zayden’s spine. Typically spiders hated the cold and would go into hibernation but Zayden was refusing to do so.

As a human mostly, he wasn’t as much as affected by the cold like his spider DNA was. Though his brain was screaming at him to stop and go and find a warm location or curl up to sleep off the cold.

Shaking his head, Zayden pushed his spider instincts back.

He did not have time for that.

Tugging his jacket closer to his body, to try and block out the wind. The snow landed on his body and he frowned at the white flecks. Winter in New York was nothing in comparison to this snow storm that he sensed was slowly approaching.

His skin grew cold and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

His clothes were not suitable for this weather but he didn’t have the foresight to know where the Soul Stone was going to send him.

Shaking his head, the snow that was melting ran down his face. The cold trails were unsettling as it made Zayden think that there was something out here with him.

Zayden pushed his body forward, not entirely sure where he was going but figured that his mind knew where he was going. Or at least had an idea as to where he had to traverse to.

But, it was difficult to keep his eyes open as he narrowed his eyes to try and look through the snow. Man, this was going to be more difficult to navigate then he previously envisioned.

Where was he going?

Wait.

Why was he so worried?

The Soul Stone brought him here, he might as well use it in order to find out where he needed to go. He had the ability to find souls after all.

He took a deep breath to sort out his thoughts and calm his mind.

Where was he?

If he didn’t know where he was, how can he expect Tony… Zayden shook his head to get rid of that thought. He didn’t need Tony’s help with this. He was fully capable of dealing with this all himself.

He felt his body warm as the Soul Stone began to curl around him around. The orange glow was muted by his clothes and the bright white snowflakes around him.

Suddenly, his mind snapped and his gaze landed on a faint but evident orange glow in the distance.

His head tilted as he noticed the familiar aura. It was similar to his, to a degree but more so than even Pepper or Tony’s were.

Seems like that is indeed the person who was setting his mind off.

Taking a deep breath, Zayden stepped forward and began to push through the raging snow. Looks like he was already following the aura and his mind was made up.

Looks like he is going after them once and for all, no way of getting out of this now.

Zayden looked behind him and felt guilty for suddenly vanishing on Tony and Pepper. They had just gotten him back and he was now gone again.

Gritting his teeth, Zayden decided to not bother too much about it.

He’d deal with it later.

There were more pressing matters now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony took a sip of his coffee as a world map was in front of him. There were plenty of red crosses on the map that had been locations where Zayden would not be.

He sighed as his gaze landed on Russia, one of the places that didn’t have any red crosses. Well there were a few but they were higher up or had plenty of mountains.

He had a feeling that she should probably stop drinking coffee.

Who knows how long he’s been awake for.

“Iron.” Jumping when Karen leaped onto the desk in front of him. Her cat form glinted in the light of the lab, her eyes glowing as well as she looked at him. “You should be sleeping, you know.”

“I can’t sleep.” Tony admitted as he ran a hand through his hair. “I am worried about Zayden.”

“Understandable.” Karen nodded, her paws shifting against the desk.

Tony closed his eyes as he processed every possible location where Zayden could be. “I’m just worried something could happen to him and no one would even know.”

Karen blinked and looked away. “I know you two fought.”

Tony flinched at her direct words. He really didn’t want to have this discussion again. Not when he had a feeling that Karen would be blunter and more direct towards him.

“Yeah, we did.”

“I am not surprised really.” Karen said looking back at him. “But, Zayden admires you, a lot. Even though he’d never say it out loud.”

“I don’t know why he admires me. I’m a wreck.”

“You’re his father, why wouldn’t he admire you?” Karen asked. “Even though you aren’t the best person, you are trying to fix yourself and help make the world a better place. He admires that, ya know.”

That made Tony feel calmer as a smile settle on his face. The idea that Zayden thought he was doing a good job in the world made him feel so much better about everything.

After all, he always wanted to help the world, especially when he found out that Pepper was expecting Zayden.

“I wish I could live up to his expectations.”

“You don’t need to.”

“I want to help Zayden as best I can but I don’t know what he wants from me.”

Karen opened her mouth and then shut it. She stood up and then brushed against Tony’s face. It startled him and he stared at her, surprised by the action.

Karen very rarely showed any displays of affection towards anyone. So for her to do so had made Tony feel thankful that she wasn’t holding anything against him.

“The only thing you should do is be there for him. Don’t expect anything from him though.” She said. “He wants you and Pepper to trust and believe him but he also wants your love and acceptance.”

“But we do love him.” Tony said, confused as to why Karen was telling him this. He already guessed that anyway.

“Yes, but Zayden doesn’t really know that.” Karen said, pulling away slightly and nuzzled his cheek again.

“I want to protect him.” Tony whispered.

“I know you do. But he is just like you and Pepper in that stubbornness and impulsiveness natures you two have. He wants to prove to you that he can be trusted to handle things on his own.”

Tony closed his eyes and rested his forehead against her body. The cool metal was comforting against him.

“You’ll know what to do, Iron.” She murmured against him.

Tony just wished he believed her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The building was large and intimidating in front of Zayden who was paused by the door. His eyes travelled over the spans of the dark gray bricks and colour of the building.

He sighed and lowered his head. “I’m regretting coming here already.”

Yet, he pushed forth and pressed his hands against the door before pushing to have the door crack open despite the lack of use.

Zayden just hoped that he’d be able to get out of here in one piece.


	12. Chapter 12

“How do I even begin trying to locate him?”

Karen stretched out across the desk, sighing as she turned her head towards Tony who was pacing the lab. Looking stressed and running his hands through his hair.

“He can be anywhere on Earth.”

The AI looked at the map of the planet where all the red crosses had been removed. Clearly Tony was thinking and over-thinking every single place Zayden could be in. There were pros and cons for every spot (except Antarctica).

“You are overreacting.” Karen said, rolling over to her side, tail twitching. “Look, you need to think it over carefully.”

Tony stopped in his pacing to look at her. “What do you expect me to do then?”

“Zayden can open portals.” Karen pointed out and pushed herself up. “You can’t do this alone, you need help. As good as you are, when it comes to magic you are stepping into uncharted territory.”

Tony sighed. Karen was right. He wasn’t going to push himself because then he’d be in no position to actually help Zayden.

“I know.”

“And I know you don’t like asking others for help.” Karen said. “But Stephen and Loki would know the most about tracking magic being used.”

Tony looked at her, a hopeful expression and Karen felt okay.

Afterall, Tony would do anything to help his son.

Tony looked determined and looked at the clock and frowned. “I’m going over to them now, then. Better to get a start on this.”

“Well, we should probably inform them so it isn’t a shock. I mean it is midnight.”

“Do what you need to then. I’m going.”

“Hey! Hey! Wait for me!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony looking up at the New York Sanctum. “You sure this is the place?”

“I have been here numerous of times.” Karen sniffed, tail flicking as she readjusted herself on his shoulders. “Are you seriously doubting me?”

“No.”

“You hesitated.”

Tony rolled his eyes before opening the door, surprised that it was easy to open. It creaked slightly but eventually swung all the way open. Leaving him standing in the doorway with very little lights illuminating within the building.

“Is anyone home?” Tony called as he entered.

Karen paused. “They should be.”

“ _Should_ be.” Tony grumbled. “Not an affirmative there, Karen.”

“I am trying to do my best here, Iron. Be nice.” Karen growled and he raised his hand to stroke her head.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Karen laid her head down and spoke. “I am not the person you should apologise to remember. But if we don’t find Zayden then you won’t get the ability to apologise to him.”

Tony said nothing and shook his head, not wanting to let Karen’s words hang in the air. He already knew that but he didn’t want to be reminded of his failures at being a father.

The first time he properly had to be a father, resulted in his son bolting off in anger and then vanishing from sight. The actual spot that he could be was so far form his mind that Tony couldn’t even conceptualise where Zayden could actually be.

The Sanctum was quiet and dark, leaving Tony wondering if anyone was actually there or not.

Now, he wouldn’t be surprised if there actually wasn’t anyone there with him. Cause, why would people be around him when he just ruins his relationships with everybody?

Karen looked at him but he ignored her. If she was angry at him he doesn’t blame her. It was his fault and she was just witnessing the fallout of his stupid mistakes and life choices.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself.” Karen whispered into his ear, startling him.

Wait, what?

“Zayden is difficult but all he wants is your acceptance and love. Remember that. You will make mistakes but as long as you are willing to fix them then you will be fine. But you have to acknowledge your mistakes to him as well. You can’t run away from your emotions and feelings.”

Tony tilted his head back and sighed. “I know, Karen. I know. I just feel helpless.”

“Everyone feels helpless eventually.” Karen reminded him.

“You feel helpless? I wonder why.”

Tony spun around, looking for the source of the voice. Karen also tensed up on his shoulders, pushing herself up and growling lowly, clearly having not heard someone near them as well.

“Who’s there?!” Tony called and the voice chuckled.

“Now, now Stark. Be nice.”

The figure slipped out of the shadows to reveal Loki who ended up leaning on the bannister looking amused as he stared down at Tony who didn’t seem too thrilled to see him. He sighed and rested his hand against his head and let out a groan.

“Oh, woe is Stark. He finally learns what it’s like to be helpless.”

Tony gritted his teeth. “I knew what helplessness meant when I was in Afghanistan. So you better shut up if you don’t know what you are talking about.”

Karen muttered. “Iron. Stop it. It’s just Loki, he’s always like this.”

“That doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Tony insisted and Karen seemed to roll her eyes at him.

“What’s gotten you so grumpy today?” Loki asked, suddenly interested in what was plaguing Tony’s mind. His eyes sparkled. “Or are you not wanting to tell me anything?”

“I don’t see why I have to tell you anything. I want to speak with Stephen.” Tony replied instead.

Loki looked over his shoulder before walking down the stairs to him. “Stephen isn’t here but you look distressed.” Suddenly Loki didn’t seem like the sassy and dramatic person that he knew and instead looked like the concerned Prince that he actually was.

As if he was actually concerned about Tony and his mental state.

He stopped in front of Tony and studied him. “I know you don’t trust me fully. But, Stephen isn’t here and I’m guessing you need help with magic.”

Karen looked at Tony. “Iron, tell him or I will.”

Tony looked at Loki, not leaving his gaze. “I do need help. But I’m not sure if you are capable of helping me with this as much as Stephen is.”

“Try me.”

“It’s about Zayden.”

Loki blinked and raised his eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“He’s gone and he might’ve used portals to…” To what? Tony had no idea what Zayden would’ve done with travelling through portals. That might’ve been a good thing to figure out first before asking for help.

Though a part of his brain said that perhaps Loki would actually know what that is.

“To get to a location that no one can find him in?” Loki asked, walking around and giving him a side eye. “Now, why would he do that?”

“Because he…He doesn’t trust me.” Tony said but he wasn’t even sure if he was right.

It’s highly possible that Zayden just wanted to prove that he is capable of taking care of himself and dealing with this issue on his own. Or he just hated help in general or being treated as though he can’t take care of himself.

Which wasn’t Tony’s plan or idea.

He just wanted to make sure that Zayden didn’t get seriously hurt or injured again. He could never live with himself if his son died or almost died, especially after just getting him back. What would he do if that was indeed the case? Tony didn’t know.

Loki frowned. “What do you want us to do then?”

“To help track down where the portals were used from and to. I’m worried he is going to do something stupid.”

Loki paused and then looked him over, wondering if he really should or not. Tony was about to say something before Loki surged forward.

Karen screeched. “Anthony!”

Tony’s vision went black as he felt Loki’s fingers came into contact with his head.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The soft dripping of water landing on the ground, echoing even louder to Zayden’s ears. The walls looked mossy and wet, water trailing down them and leaving puddles on the ground.

Zayden looked down the sight, or well lack of sight.

It was so dark to the point that a normal person would have difficulty even navigating it. That had nothing on the fact that everything looked the same anyway.

Since the snowstorm outside was muted, everything was given an eerie vibe and feel to the place. A shiver ran down his spine as he tugged his jacket closer to his body, wanting to prevent the imminent loss of body heat for a little longer.

Shaking his head, Zayden allowed the Soul Stone to creep forward, if only to give him some added light. The orange glow only added some kind of warmth to the entire thing but didn’t stop the unease that twisted his gut.

Something was very wrong here and Zayden wasn’t sure he’d like what he’d eventually find.

A small part of his mind whispered to him that perhaps he should’ve at least had Tony or Thor or Loki or someone at least come with him. Now, Zayden was realising that would’ve been the smartest option and in foresight he definitely should have.

At least then someone could be there in case something bad went happened.

The footsteps were loud and drowned out the sound of the water and the faint snowstorm outside. In fact, anyone who was in the building would know that he was there within moments.

Flicking towards the walls, Zayden felt bile rise up in his throat.

The scent of the place was musty and almost mouldy, setting off Zayden’s unease and dissatisfaction. He pulled a face and felt disgust filling his mouth, the taste of bile almost made him throw up in that very moment.

“On top of the smell, the place looks disgusting.” Zayden hissed. _Look, I know that this place is run down and the chance of it being improved by renovation is unlikely, doesn’t mean that I can’t comment on it’s fail on the design side of architecture._

He paused and then shook his head again. He should probably stop hanging out with Thor. Any more time and he’d feel the inclination to pursue architecture because Thor keeps affecting his eye for design.

It wasn’t what he wanted though.

_Bucky did suggest leading the Avengers._

Zayden did consider that; Spider Man was a well-respected superhero by the American public and some of the other countries that were in allegiance with them. But that wasn’t what he was worried about. He did need a job himself, being an Avenger didn’t pay the bills after all.

Stopping, Zayden noticed how the orange glow was flickering and shifting. The shadows and lighting were making the hallway look even creepier and if Zayden couldn’t tell that he was alone – mostly since he knew there was someone around – then he would probably back pedal and bolt.

A small breeze drifted through the building, from where Zayden wasn’t paying too much mind for. His brows furrowing and frowning slightly to himself.

Then, his entire body tensed up and sucked in a deep breath despite it being a bad idea.

The stench of blood was strong in the air and Zayden instantly covered his mouth to block it out. Though it died down once the wind had seemed to stop. Blinking back tears at the scent, Zayden set off to follow the smell.

He could hear everyone telling him that he should stop and get help.

But, the larger part of his mind was telling him that he needed to do this to prove himself.

Why was he still trying to prove himself though? Zayden pointedly ignored that question. He was here and already committed in the first place.

But, he noticed that the hallways looked the same.

Any place that had that was a recipe for disaster.

 _How am I supposed to get out of here?_ The only saving grace going in his direction was the fact that he was following the scent of the blood. That wouldn’t help him if he tried to get out though. He’d be helplessly lost within the halls.

That was probably the entire point.

That sent his body being plunged into icy water as he almost stumbled from the sheer shock of the realisation.

He had walked straight into a trap.

And no one knew where he was.

This couldn’t get any worse but knowing life it most definitely could.

Resting his hand on one of the doors, he could tell that the blood scent was more pungent and stronger. Clearly whoever was the reason for the blood was just beyond him, his mouth and throat going dry as the unease of the scene began to weigh down on him.

Pushing himself off, Zayden shook his head and stepping into the room.

However, what he saw had left him frozen in shock.

“No…” He broke his voice out into a quiet almost cry.

He knew that body.

May Parker was laid on the ground, blood pooling around her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a pain!!! I still don't really like how I wrote Zayden's reaction but it was cut short by the appearance of an unwanted guest.
> 
> Also, i just wanted to show what happened with Ben all those years ago.

“Boss.”

Tony groaned and blinked his eyes open from the sleep that he eventually managed to achieve. Especially since he was worried sick about Zayden. It hadn’t even been days since he vanished but it felt like weeks since he last saw him.

Loki had seen into his memories of the event that caused Zayden to run off and practically claimed that he wasn’t surprised in the slightest. Of course, Loki berated him for being a terrible father but admitted that he understood where Zayden was coming from – since Odin was actually worse than Tony.

Tony really didn’t know how to take that comment but took it as a compliment since it was worded and expressed that way.

Loki helped Tony figure out how to go about talking to Zayden once he was found. This confused him but Loki explained that it should help ease his mind, knowing a rough idea of what he should say to him instead of just winging it.

He could but neither were really sure of what Tony would do in that situation.

Whether it was good or not.

The Prince was strangely wise and considerate, and helped eased Tony’s mind. Even going so far as to say that Zayden wasn’t used to having any parental figures be an active part in that part of his life. Since Ben and May were unable to help him with his Spider Man antics.

Which is where Karen came in handy. As she so politely explained to the both of them.

Tony had told he that he was surprised that she could be civil and polite, considering her attitude ninety percent of the time. She had promptly hissed at him and turned her back on the both of them. Clearly unamused by Tony’s words.

He apologised.

“Friday?” Tony asked, voice croaky as he rubbed his eyes, not wanting to disrupt Pepper who was sound asleep beside him. “What?”

“It’s urgent, boss.”

His brows furrowed as he checked the time. 4 am. He also picked up on the distress that had seeped into her voice, clearly being affected by Karen’s own ability to express her tone and basic feelings.

“What is it, Friday?”

“It’s Tina. She says she has information about Zayden.”

That caught Tony’s attention as he suddenly pushed himself out of bed. His motions were jerky and had disturbed Pepper who groaned, slightly stirring in response.

“Tony?” Her voice was soft and confused.

Tony ran his fingers through her hair and whispered. “Go to sleep, honey.”

She nodded off, managing to fall back to sleep within seconds. Tony let out a breath as he quickly got dressed in something that wasn’t sleep wear before leaving the room.

Covering his mouth as he yawned he managed to make his way to the front door where Tina was waiting for him to arrive. When the door opened, he noticed she looked annoyed and slightly frazzled. Probably because he took so long to show up.

“You are late.” Yep.

The way she snapped it showed that she really didn’t care about who he was, which was fine. Tony didn’t really care about who he was right now. He shook his head.

“I was sound asleep.”

“I was expecting you to be here sooner, since I know where Zayden is.” Tina said as she pushed past him. “Also, it’s cold out there and I’m not dressed for the weather.”

Tony blinked before shaking his head again to follow her, hearing the door close behind them.

“Okay. Where is he?”

Tina rubbed her temples. “I don’t know exactly but I know where he is roughly.”

“And?”

She hissed at him. “All I know is that he isn’t in any danger. Not for a little while anyway.”

Tony paused and stared at her. “What do you mean? How can you know that for certain?”

Tina huffed out a laugh, the sound trailing off into silence. When she spoke it sounded weak and hurt. “I’m cursed.”

“Most people that say that aren’t actually cursed.” Tony would know. Though he would consider himself actually cursed though Loki confirmed that he actually wasn’t.

He just had bad luck.

“You wouldn’t say that if you knew.” Tina chuckled bitterly. “However, I really am cursed. It’s…a family thing you could say.”

Tony raised an eyebrow.

While he’d love to know about Zayden and where he was, after being reassured that he wasn’t in any immediate danger had allowed him to relax. Plus, he figured that Tina would have to explain herself and her abilities in order to properly tell him about Zayden.

“What do you mean?”

Tina pursed her lips. “Well…All families have this running thing going through them. A bit like how the Starks, your family anyway, are more associated with fire and the heat.”

“I doubt we are.”

She shook her head. “No. Believe me, your family is associated with fire, even those married into the family are.”

Tony didn’t know what to say to that but figured that perhaps he didn’t _need_ to say anything. Not to that at least. “Okay. So my family has an association with fire, then what is yours?”

Tina chuckled again. “Being able to see the future and tap into other dimensions. A bit like Stephen Strange but um…More accurate yet completely out of our control.”

Wait. What?

She seemed to sense that he didn’t believe her. That reminded Tony that Tina had always been good and sensing that about people, knowing exactly what to say but he just thought she was extremely perceptive.

“Okay. Tell me something that I’ve just done. That there is no way for you to know since you weren’t there.”

This was the only way he could see that would be able to properly identify her talents and skills.

She met his gaze and frowned. “I know a few things, such as what you saw when you went through that wormhole but…You went to go and get Strange’s help about locating Zayden but you met Loki who went through your mind to figure out that you and he got into an argument about you wanting to protect him.”

Tony opened his mouth but couldn’t find any words.

She was right.

How would she know that if she didn’t have some sort of powers? It was the only logical explanation, even though Tony would’ve scoffed at the idea of that. Perhaps not really magic, maybe it had a perfectly logical reason in actuality but they just didn’t know what it was.

Tina shrugged. “It’s a curse in my family.”

“So, Sam Wilson also has it?” Tony asked, remembering that Sam and Tina are cousins.

Tina laughed. “Fun fact, we aren’t really cousins…Well, we are but it’s…difficult to explain.”

“Do we have time to talk about it?”

Tina met his gaze and nodded. “Yeah, we do.”

“Then, tell me. I will listen.”

Tina sighed and scuffed the ground with her foot. “I…My family is split. We come from two different dimensions and my mother didn’t have the ability but carried it. Sadly it caused her to die when she had me as I was cursed with the ability instead.”

“So you aren’t really from this dimension?” Tony asked.

Tina nodded. “I guess, to a degree anyway. I am still from this dimension and I can’t really tap into other dimensions as well as other family members of mine, but I still have the very basics of the curse.”

Tony raised his chin and hummed lowly. “So you can see the future?”

“Not really. I can, but it’s only regulated to what possible outcomes can come out of something but will not show what choice people can make.” Tina sighed. “I can see that some people are just lost causes but others aren’t.”

Tony raised a hand but lowered it, not sure what kind of response Tina was expecting from him.

“I know you don’t believe me.”

“I never said that I didn’t.” Tina looked at him, conflicted before blinking again and sighing.

“I’m guessing you are still waiting for me to tell you about Zayden. And where he is.” Tina said.

Tony nodded but decided to try and reassure her. “I wasn’t going to push you for an answer, if you were wondering.”

“I know, which is why I’m not upset. I came here to tell her and haven’t made any indication of me knowing where he is, but I had to explain how I know where he is.”

“And you’ve done that already.”

Tina nodded. “Okay, let me clarify something. I don’t know _exactly_ where he is but I know the general idea of where he is, or possibly the exact spot without knowing the surroundings.”

“Okay.”

“It’s a building, an old one in the middle of a blizzard. It doesn’t seem to have been touched in years, possibly even decades.”

That made Tony run through every location that it could possibly be in, but that was still a long list. It would take him too long to actually go through every place in great detail and he doubted that he had the time in order to do that successfully.

“The country?”

“North. Russia I think.” Tina sounded strained and confused as she tried to think about it. “It’s not Canada, I know that for sure. I would know, I’ve been there several times after all. Russia seems like a plausible location.”

“Russia.”

The country was huge and trying to locate an old building that had been abandoned for decades would be too difficult. The best option he had was to go to Russia himself and manually look for the place. Tony was concerned that it would still take too long to locate Zayden.

“Yes.” Tina nodded, looking final in her decision.

At least she felt confident in her finalisation.

Tony nodded to himself. “Very well. Thank you, Tina.”

Tina smirked at him. “If you ever need anyone to check something, you know who to call.” She looked thoughtful. “I would suggest going back to the Parker’s apartment though. I think May has something important to tell you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

_Zayden looked over his shoulder as he saw Ben standing at the end of the street, looking directly at him._

_“Peter, please. Come back home. May and I are worried about you.”_

_Zayden snorted and turned away. “Well, I’m fine.”_

_“Peter.”_

_Zayden shook his head. “No. I can just stay with Ned-“_

_“Come home.”_

_Zayden was about to say something when a shiver ran down his spine. It was the sound of footsteps but that wasn’t what made his entire body tense._

_It was the click of the safety of gun._

_Turning off that is._

_He snapped his head around, noting how Ben looked confused at his sudden reaction._

_“What was that?”_

_“There is nothing there, Zayden. Come on.”_

_Zayden shook his head and looked back at Ben. “No! I_ heard _something!”_

_Ben opened his mouth to say something to him but Zayden’s eyes locked on someone behind his uncle. The figure looked calm and at ease. As if they didn’t really care about Ben and Zayden being there, but by the way a smirk crossed his face – he was pleased they were there._

_“Uncle Ben!” Zayden cried, wanting to catch his attention before it was too late, not sure who the person wanted to shoot first._

_Ben looked confused and heard the click of a gun as the figure raised it up and pointed it at him. Zayden was about to move forward but when the trigger was pulled, it was too late._

_Ben had turned around and one moment he was standing up and the next he had collapsed onto the ground, clutching his chest where the bullet had struck him right at his heart._

_Zayden was frozen in shock as he stared down at Ben who turned his gaze to look at him. He could hear his heart beat slowly fading into nothingness. He knew that the paramedics wouldn’t be able to do anything when they finally arrived._

_It was too late._

Ben’s body was replaced by May’s.

The blood stretched for a while but Zayden could tell that the body had been here for months. The blood had stained the ground, discoloured the floor and the odour hung heavy in the air. Covering his mouth and nose would do nothing.

His entire body shook, the floor swaying underfoot. The walls seemed to close in on him and a low ringing began to form in his ears.

His body felt cold, the colour of his skin fading ever so slightly, revealing the orange markings that adorned his skin began to become more and more evident. Everything was overwhelming. The sound of the water seemed to vibrate every fibre of his very being and the smell of the mould, blood and decaying body had encased him in a way that felt as though he’d never be clean again.

“May?”

Zayden’s voice was soft and broken, disbelief colouring his tone. Yet, his feet refused to move him closer or further away. He was stuck to the ground.

No.

She couldn’t be dead.

May was at home.

Probably wondering where he was.

There was no way that she was here, especially since he saw her not two days ago yet this body…this body had seemed to be here for months.

What is going on?

Zayden didn’t need to wonder much longer as footsteps reverberated around in the air. The sound amplified by how wild Zayden’s senses were going.

He reeled back, his breaths coming out in short pants and gasps. Shaking slightly, he began to look around to another exit or escape route. Why couldn’t he see anything? Why was anything blurry? Was he crying?

The scent of salt filled the air, confirming his suspicions. The tracks of the tears were cold, the temperature was unsettling as the change and difference in temperature sent a shiver down his spine. Raising a hand, he wiped them away.

He wasn’t alone.

He couldn’t lose focus just yet.

“Hello, Zayden.”

Zayden tensed, blood running cold as he slowly turned his head to face the person who he always knew was in the building.

He stood proud but the glare n his face showed that he was not impressed that Zayden was currently there. He looked familiar and something seemed very off about him.

Suddenly, the Soul Stone began to scream. Identifying that the person contained Zayden’s DNA and it was angry that there was someone else who had the same spider DNA as Zayden. Apparently it was incredibly sensitive, and Zayden flinched away at the sheer force of it.

“Who…Who are you?”

Zayden knew he should know the person. The person who only laughed at his question, anger and bitterness laced it, making it sound irritating to Zayden’s ears.

“I am not surprised you don’t remember me, Zayden Stark.” His eyes glinted in the low light as four mechanical robot arms began to stretch out from behind him. I am Doctor Otto Octavius.”


	14. Chapter 14

Zayden just blinked as he stared at him. Where had he seen him before?

Clearly they knew each other. Well, Otto knew _him_. That made him worry, how many people know he is Zayden? How obvious is that specific secret.

“What do you want with me?” Zayden asked, moving himself to properly face him and not have May’s body in his vision. Considering that was something he didn’t want to dwell on too much.

Such as how was she here yet he remembers seeing her only a few days ago?

He gulped. “That isn’t May. I know that.”

“Do you?” He didn’t sound convinced. “Are you sure that is May?”

“It...” He looked at the body. “I don’t-“

“You don’t believe anything right now, do you?” Otto said as he stalked forward. “How do you know you aren’t going crazy?”

“Because I can’t think this up.” Zayden gritted out, stepped away from the man. He really didn’t want to be in the same area as him. If only he could find a way to get away.

“How do you know that you can’t?” His smirk was almost diabolical.

Zayden felt his entire body tense up in fear. The Soul Stone began to react slightly, the markings glowing softly which caught Otto’s attention. 

His brows were furrowed in confusion before his expression relaxed.

Zayden could feel his stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot. Oh no. What does this mean?

“What do you want with me?” Zayden repeated trying to keep his voice even, even though it shook slightly giving away his fear and nervousness.

“What do I want?” Otto asked himself, humming thoughtfully as he rested his hand against his face. Tapping his finger against his cheek as he thought about it all. “Well that really depends on what you want to know.”

“Why did you want my DNA from Red Skull?” Zayden snapped.

Otto smirked, satisfied that Zayden said that. “So, you do know about that.”

“Of course I do.” Zayden hissed. “It was difficult to forget.”

“I thought it was too much to hope for you to forget that, considering everything else that happened during that time.” He sighed but didn’t sound upset.

Zayden just frowned.

Otto was clearly avoiding the entire question by changing the topic. A part of him wanted to force Otto into answering but another part of his brain convinced him to keep quiet and let Otto get to the question in his own time.

“Your class is the reason why I lost my job.” Otto said, beginning to walk around the room, his voice vibrating in the empty space.

“What?”

“Well, my boss found out that a spider had escaped and fired me on the spot. It was my duty to keep them contained after all and one of them had escaped.” Otto explained. “However, I wanted to spider to escape and bite someone. Just so I could see what happened to that person.”

He looked over at Zayden as he stopped in his tracks. “But, I wasn’t expecting it to join your DNA to the point where it gave you powers. I wanted that for myself but nothing seemed to work. So I got Red Skull to give me a sample of your DNA so I could check it and see what is the main difference between our DNA.”

Otto cackled, the noise causing Zayden to flinch away from it. “However, I had to keep you away. So we had to make modifications to your living arrangements.”

“You mean May?”

“Yes. We swapped her out for a doppelganger that worked for Hydra, however I believe she has ratted us out by now.” Otto shrugged. “Whatever. That is not my business. Anyway, we swapped them out long before Red Skull captured you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rhodey looked at Tony who looked fully focused as they stopped outside of the Parker’s apartment.

“Are you sure we should be here? You know where Zayden is-“

“Yes. Tina said I should stop by here. I want answers and perhaps May will have some for us.” He knocked on the door, hearing May turn the TV down before approaching the door.

She opened it and gave them a confused look. “Did…Did you find Zayden?”

“Almost.” Tony said, staring intently at her. “But you know where he is already don’t you?”

May raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Rhodey spoke up. “Can we move this inside, May? I don’t think this is a conversation to be had in a hallway.”

May nodded and stepped aside to let them in. “Of course. Come in, come in. Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“No, thank you. This isn’t that kind of conversation or meeting.” Tony replied politely.

May stared at him and leaned back in the seat, seemingly knowing what Tony and Rhodey were there for. He had to give her props for her acting skills.

“How did Hydra know that Zayden and Harley were going to be at the compound?” Tony asked jumping straight to the point, not wanting to waffle on any more. There was no point in doing so after all.

“Technically they only knew Zayden would be there.” May responded coolly.

“So, how did they know that?” Rhodey pressed noticing the slight stiffening of Tony’s shoulders.

May hummed quietly. “Well…I think you have already figured it out.”

Tony furrowed his brows as he studied May but then noticed it. It was very slight but noticeable if you were looking for it. Her eyes. Her eyes were bluer than brown like he knows May’s eyes actually were.

“You aren’t May.”

She shook her head. “No. Not at all.”

“What happened to her?”

“Kidnapped and killed most likely.”

“You are so blasé about it all.” Rhodey was stumped as to why she was really bothered about it all.

‘May’ shrugged. “And? I kept him alive long enough for Tony and Pepper to become bigger parts of his life. Just cause I told Hydra doesn’t mean I wanted them to kill him or torture him.” She sighed wistfully. “He is a lovely kid, a bit headstrong but loving. I am certain he has found out the truth about his aunt by now and there is no point in me being around for much longer.”

“So you are a part of Hydra.” Tony said, not sure how he should feel about her and about all of this.

“No.”

“But you said-“

“I _was_ a part of Hydra. I’m not anymore.” May explained.

“What do you mean?” Rhodey asked.

“I informed any remaining Hydra members that I’m going to rat them out to Shield. Which I already have. Fury doesn’t trust me but oh well.” She waved her hand. “They will be here soon though so you should be on your way.”

Tony opened his mouth but then shut it. The conversation was over.

“Will you be alright?” Rhodey asked as they moved to the front door.

“No. But that’s alright.” May leaned against the door and seemed content with what was going to happen to her.

Tony looked at her and she shook her head. “No. Don’t say anything, Stark. You have your child to go to. You do not need to concern yourself with me.” Her eyes misted over. “But please…Tell him, tell him that I may have previously wanted him dead but I gave my life to save him. Regardless of what he thinks.”

Tony nodded, feeling thankful for her. “I will and thank you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“You…She…She lied to me.” Zayden said, his voice shaking as he stepped backwards, shaking his head as he tried to make sense of it all.

“Why do you care that she did?”

Otto clearly didn’t understand, nor care, for what Zayden was going through. This was too much. This was too much for him to handle or even take in.

You can’t just drop something like that on someone without any warning.

His actual aunt has been dead for months and the May he had been living with has been a Hydra doppelganger who-

Zayden’s eyes widened as he froze in realisation. The world muffled slightly and he felt as though he was moving through water with no way of getting to the surface. It was too far away.

“She told Hydra I was going to be at the Compound.” He whispered and Otto merely scoffed.

“Yes she did, get with the program.”

“Shut up!” Zayden yelled suddenly, feeling his blood begin to boil. “Just shut up!”

Otto sneered. “You can’t tell me what to do!”

“You can’t say shit! You have no idea what kind of information I have just found out!”

“I can imagine it but you’re right. I don’t care.”

Zayden gritting his teeth. “Then you can’t say anything. You could at least give me-“

He never got through his words or thought before a blur came rushing towards him. Since his mind was weighed down with the revelations he just found out about he was unable to respond quickly to the threat headed his way.

A loud crack ripped through the air.

Zayden stumbled backwards, reaching up to clutch at his cheek, feeling some blood begin to fill his mouth. He spit out the blood onto the ground and raised his gaze to see Otto with one of the mechanical arms still near him.

He was attacked.

“Psycho.” Zayden hissed.

“Some people would call me that, yes.” Otto shrugged, not really seeming to care too much about what had just happened. Let alone the fact he had struck a teenager.

“Do you not have any sympathy for anyone?!” Zayden snarled, baring his teeth and feeling his front canines beginning to elongate from the gums.

“No.”

Zayden blinked before stepping back. He was no fighter. He may have been trained by Thor but his instincts were screaming at him to flew instead of fighting. If he could get away then he should get away, right?

However. It seemed like Otto knew exactly what was going through his mind.

“Where are you going, Stark?” Otto asked, stepping towards him. “Scared?”

 _Yes._ Zayden thought briefly but didn’t want to entertain him by admitting to this.

“I’m leaving.” Zayden said but his voice began to shake when Otto didn’t relent as he stalked towards him.

Spiders were meant to be hunters, so why was he suddenly being hunted? Oh right. He wasn’t a fighter. Spiders don’t attack unless they really need to.

Escaping the threat was the only way for him to get out of this situation.

“Oh, no, you’re not.” Otto growled.

Zayden pursed his lips. “Yeah. I am.”

One of Otto’s arms twitched and Zayden flinched away from it.

Shit.

He didn’t mean for that happen. Especially around Otto. Zayden saw Otto’s lips curl into a twisted smirk before spinning on his heel and bolting out of the room.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he put distance between himself and Otto, and the body of May. The entire building seemed to close in on him which caused him to shut his eyes tight. Letting only his ears and the echolocation guide him towards the exit.

“Stark!”

Zayden shook his head, skidding around a corner, blearily noticing the loud scrapping of his shoes against the floor.

“Come back!”

“Piss off!” He yelled back though he knew he was just going to bring him towards him. He probably shouldn’t have done that actually.

Now he had just thrown himself into the deep end.

He heard the snow and wind outside; it was still muffled but grew louder as he tracked the noise to its source. Feeling the wind suddenly push into the building, it almost knocked Zayden off of his feet. It would have if Zayden didn’t stick his feet to the ground.

As soon as the wind died down, he pushed himself forward once again.

Otto’s feet sounded close but Zayden knew he wasn’t. The sound was just amplified by the building and the starkness of the entirety of it all.

“Come on, Stark. I just want to talk.”

_No you don’t. You want to kill me._

Zayden found himself in the snow, not really knowing where he was going exactly but knowing he just needed to put distance between himself and Otto so he couldn’t be tracked. He couldn’t even hear Otto anymore; the sound of the wind and snow had quietened everything significantly.

He slowed, looking around, trying to make sense of anything. Trying to figure out where he was exactly, hoping that he could find a way to civilisation as needed. Gulping, he realised it was pointless.

The snow would give off the Soul Stone and his actual location.

Leading Otto towards him.

Sighing, Zayden shivered and tugged his jacket closer to his body. He took a step forward and froze. His blood ran cold as he realised what he was standing on. The snow could only hide so much.

“Stark!”

He spun around and came face to face with Otto. Somehow he had managed to follow him, but realising that he was wearing goggle now, Zayden cursed. He should’ve thought about that instead of you know, running into an area where no trees are around. Fuck, any trees would’ve helped him.

“Come on.” Otto stepped towards him and Zayden hissed him.

“Don’t. It’s dangerous.” Zayden said. “Don’t you know what we are standing on?”

“I don’t care.” Otto said as he approached him. “I am going to have fun-“

It was too late.

The cracking of the ice beneath their feet was loud. Especially as the air was silent and still. The world seemed to know what was happening long before they did.

Otto realised what was going on and turned to Zayden. His reaction time was too slow, jerking away in almost slow motion as one of Otto’s mechanical arms grabbed Zayden’s body. Tightening uncomfortably as Zayden struggled to get out of it.

“If I am going down, I am dragging with down with me.”

Zayden hissed and felt the ice fully crack and break. The shattering caused him to scream out in shock but it was barely out of his mouth before he slammed into the freezing water of the lake.

Eyes snapping shut as the water covered his entire body. He would not be able to see in the darkness anyway. No matter how much he wished he could.

The mechanical arm tightened and Zayden struggled. How could he get out of this situation?

Zayden allowed his eyes to crack open slightly when he felt his skin heat up. In the darkness he could make out the bright orange glow of his markings from the Soul Stone. No. No, he couldn’t.

Except…

He really wanted to live and if this was the only way.

His left hand clenched into a fist and shut his eyes again. No point having them open, he didn’t need to see in order to use the Soul Stone. Zayden just needed his will.

The bright orange glow was seen even through his closed eye lids. However, he felt nothing as the mechanical arm tightened slightly before falling away from his body. Letting his body fall towards the bottom slower.

Zayden let his eyes open again as he felt something else was there as he felt Otto’s soul beginning to fade into nothing.

There was someone else.

His eyes narrowed as he saw the glow approach him and the lake.

His mouth opened and the final breath of air in his lungs escaped in bubbles. Revealing his location.

Zayden’s eyes closed as he took in the figure.

_Dad…_

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The snow was cold but Tony couldn’t feel anything as he rested Zayden against him, having already had Friday send an alert out to any nearby Russian medical teams. The government had allowed him entry and promised to keep a medical team on standby in case he needed them.

Turns out, he did.

Tony shook his head as he laid his hand against Zayden’s cheek. “Zayden? Zayden. Please, respond.” His voice cracked as his hand moved up to help ease Zayden’s breathing which was coming out rugged and uneven.

“Please.” Tony whimpered, feeling helpless, not even noticing Friday inform him that the ETA of the medics was two minutes.

“Don’t let me be too late.”


	15. Chapter 15

Zayden could only feel weightlessness as he seemed to drift in no discernible direction or momentum.

His eyes were closed but he really didn’t want to open them, lest he sees something that he doesn’t want to see. He exhaled a long breath, lungs filling with air which confused him immensely.

_Didn’t I fall into a lake? Why am I breathing?_

Zayden felt his face twist before he sighed and allowed his eyes to open once more. There was no point in keeping them shut any longer, especially since he had no idea where he was. Might as well get his bearings.

Except.

He didn’t know where he was and opening his eyes offered him no explanation as to what was going on.

He stood on ground, well he thought it was ground. It very well could possibly not be. He was standing on it, so for all intents and purposes it was the ground.

What happened?

Zayden stared at the misty landscape that lapped at his feet as he considered everything that had just happened. Hopefully he could calm his racing thoughts and sort through them all before deciding on anything.

Firstly, May.

She had been dead for months and the May he had been living with had wanted him dead. Except, she didn’t. Perhaps she tipped Hydra off about him and Harley going to the compound but surely she would’ve killed him herself if she really wanted to.

Or was she told that she couldn’t do that?

Whatever it was, she had wanted him dead at least for a small amount of time that she was acting as his caretaker. But when exactly did his aunt even get swapped and killed? Wouldn’t he have been able to tell that something was off?

Thinking back on it, Zayden realised that he had realised that there was something wrong.

They were always so brief but they were there, even before getting kidnapped by Hydra.

He just didn’t think too much about it because he thought he was just overreacting to something so minor. Except, now he realised there were clear cut differences in their personalities.

May never really minded when Zayden was out late or at Stark Industries more often as long as he took care of himself. Also, she knew Pepper and Tony would take care of him even without knowing why they felt an inclination to do so.

The other May didn’t. She was more willing to keep Zayden away from anything Stark related in general. It lead to them having a few fights because he felt like she suddenly stopped trusting him.

Of course she did. Because they weren’t the same person at all.

Zayden really didn’t know how to feel about that.

Should he feel better or worse?

“Hello, Zayden.” An unfamiliar voice spoke up, breaking Zayden out of his thoughts that he couldn’t seem to keep under control.

He turned his head to face the newcomers who were approaching him. They were no threat and he allowed his body and mind to relax. Brows furrowing as he struggled to identify who it was he was looking at exactly.

It seemed like he should know them but no bells were ringing.

No connections being made.

“Who are you?” Zayden asked once they came into clear view.

They were both of average height, the male had slick brown hair that was pushed away from his face while the woman had short black hair that fell around her chin. Their eyes were warm, both having blue eyes that seemed to understand more than he did. Their clothes were very similar, dressed in…SHIELD gear?

“You are SHIELD agents.” He stated matter-of-factly. They couldn’t even try and deny it considering it was clear as day to anyone who knew that outfit in the first place.

The man chuckled. “Yes. Though it would be our demise.”

“You truly don’t know who we are?” The woman asked instead, going to more direct route.

Zayden shook his head. “Should I?”

“Yes.”

Zayden’s brows furrowed. “But, I don’t.”

The woman smiled warmly at him. “Mary and Richard Parker.”

He froze, eyes widening as he took them in and realised at how much they did look like their images in the photos he has seen around May and Ben’s apartment. He didn’t want to get his hopes up though, who knows if they were actually who they say they are.

After the whole may debacle Zayden didn’t know who to trust.

“But…You’re dead.” Zayden managed to get out first, not knowing how they were talking to him since they had died so many years prior.

Mary’s eyes turned downcast as she sighed at the statement. She looked at Richard who also looked remorseful, the events of the past catching up to them as they weren’t expecting it.

“Yes. We are.” Richard nodded.

“Then how are you talking to me? I’m not dead.”

Mary sighed and met his gaze evenly. “You fell into the lake.”

“You mean I was dragged into the depths of the lake against my will by someone who wanted me dead.” Zayden corrected. He never _fell_ into the lake. He was trying to get _away_ from the lake when it cracked underfoot. “But, he never killed me. I thought I just passed out from lack of oxygen.”

Richard nodded. “To a degree, yes. Normally you would be dead but the Soul Stone protected you from that fate. It didn’t want you to die but it allowing you to make the choice of what you want to do.”

“What do you mean?” Zayden asked.

Mary waved her hand to the side. “Take a look for yourself, Zayden.”

Zayden following the direction she pointed in and blinks in surprise at what he saw.

It seemed to be a screen in the distance but showed what appeared to be hospital room if the things in the picture were anything to go by. Zayden saw himself underneath the blankets as he was hooked up to multiple monitors which seemed to show his heartrate and body temperature.

While he wasn’t as versed in the health side of body temperatures, Zayden could tell that his body temperature was much lower than it really should be. Yet his heart beat was normal and showed no abnormalities in it.

However, that isn’t what made his heart clench tightly.

Tony and Pepper were watching over him, their expressions showing how worried they were about Zayden’s condition. Tony’s hand was resting against Zayden’s hair, fingers running through the thick strands that seemed so much like his own as they hadn’t completely dried from the lake water. Zayden figured he was stressed as the eyebags were more prominent than ever and he was wearing glasses but they seemed smudged with dirt or tears.

The latter option seemed very viable at the moment all things considering.

Pepper was holding onto his hand, rubbing her thumb against the back of his. It seemed like it was more of a way to ease herself than to try and rouse Zayden from his slumber. Her hair looked frazzled, as if she hadn’t been keeping an eye on her appearance.

But he couldn’t blame her. He doubted any parent would take care of themselves properly if their kid was in a critical condition.

Zayden felt tears spring to his eyes and snapped his gaze away as he tried to keep his tears at bay. There was no reason to cry. He wasn’t dead.

He wasn’t dead.

He still had a heartbeat. He could _see_ that.

“Zayden.” A new but familiar voice reached his ears and he snapped his head and gaze to the side to see Ben and May standing a little ways away.

“May. Ben.” He said, throat tightening and his voice coming out all choked up as he couldn’t get the words out properly.

Ben smiled at him and Zayden couldn’t fight back his desires any longer. He lurched forward to tackle the two of them into a hug. They were his parents; they took care of him for so long. How else was he supposed to respond to them after knowing they were dead?

Their arms tightened around Zayden’s body, trying their best to comfort him. Zayden took a deep breath as he thought about what happened and felt a new rush of tears overcome him.

This time he couldn’t keep them held back.

A sob broke through his mouth as he pulled away from Ben and May to stare at them with watery eyes. “You left me…So suddenly…”

“We know.” May whispered. “We are so sorry, Zayden.”

“I don’t want you to leave.” He admitted quietly.

Ben chuckled. “We know but Zayden, listen to us and listen closely.” Zayden looked up to meet his uncle’s warm and accepting gaze. 

Man, he had missed it so much. Zayden didn’t even realise how much he did until he was face to face with Ben again after all these years of having to live life without his presence.

“You can’t stay here, you can’t die.” Ben said.

“Why not?” Zayden demanded though he knew he was being unreasonable.

He knew why.

Tony and Pepper were still alive, waiting for him to return to them. As if they knew full well that he would. Zayden bit his lips, feeling guilty about it all suddenly.

They’d lost him so many years ago, then they found him without knowing it was actually him. Then they lost him only to find him again and realise he was in fact their son. For Zayden to avoid them and then vanish after getting into an argument with Tony.

Perhaps Tony was right.

Zayden should’ve sat this one out.

And now they could possibly lose him entirely all because he is being selfish and doesn’t want to leave Ben and May.

May rested her hand on his shoulder. “Zayden. They love you. And I know you may deny it but you love them as well. Give them a chance to be the parents to you that they never could.”

Zayden blinked. “But how?”

“By being patient and acknowledge that they are trying their best.” Richard said. “Zayden, it is ultimately your final decision but do consider every possibility and outcome.”

Zayden looked down at the ground and closed his eyes as he thought about everything.

Instead he could hear the broken voices of Pepper and Tony.

“Don’t give up. Please.” Pepper whispered. “Please, love. Stay with us.”

Tony’s voice was full of emotion and sounded so very broken when he next spoke. “I’m so sorry, Zayden. I’m sorry.”

Zayden shook his head, wanting to get rid of their heartbroken tones and to place himself back into the present. Except he felt their weight on his body and realised he was merely the spirit of his body and could now feel everything his body was.

It brought him a sense of comfort but his heart ached.

He longed to be with his parents. To be with Tony and Pepper once more.

He needed them just as much as they needed him.

“Go on, Zayden.” Richard murmured in his ear. When had he approached?

Zayden looked up at stared at them who could only smile reassuringly towards him. He knew that he wasn’t going to regret leaving and joining Pepper and Tony. Except he couldn’t just leave straight away.

“I miss you.” Zayden said, already feeling his body tugging him away from this place.

“We know you do but you have to go back to them.” May said, smoothing out his hair. “Go on.”

Zayden could feel a pull on his body and looked up at them with wide eyes. He wiped his tears away, not wanting them to remain on his face any longer. A part of him didn’t want to leave them, to remain here forever but he knew better than that.

He let his eyes drift shut as he let his body vanish, the weight of May, Ben, Richard and Mary’s hands on him left him as well. Left him wanting more but he felt something holding onto his hand and a weight next to his body.

The bright light that surrounded him eventually faded into darkness. With only the sound of the monitor beeping that was ringing in his ears.

Zayden scrunched up his face before relaxing his facial muscles. Taking a deep and long breath as he waited for his body to settle and focus on what is going on around him. His eyes twitched and let them flutter open.

The ceiling was pale gray, even though he was certain it was meant to be white. Like everything in hospitals were. Everything is white. Except the room seemed to not be white, but lighter tones of gray possibly to make the reflections of the light making people wince gone for the most part.

He felt something on his legs and turned his head slightly, despite the stiffness of his joints, to see Karen curled up on his legs. Her tail curled around her body as she seemed to be asleep though she never could. Tony was resting his head on the bed beside Zayden’s chest and Pepper was the same on his other side. Pepper’s hand was still clenched around his own, fingers lightly rubbing against the back of his hand.

Zayden blinked as he turned his gaze towards Pepper. Towards his mother.

Zayden clenched his hand and it caused Pepper to start and snap her gaze towards him. Her eyes widening and filling with unshed tears. Zayden let his lips pull upwards into a smile.

Pepper moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, dislodging Karen who chirruped in annoyance and flicked her tail. Though she noticed Zayden and perked up but slipped off the bed upon seeing Tony stir awake as well. Tony looked confused but he saw Zayden’s open eyes watching him from over Pepper’s arm.

Tony gulped and met Zayden’s eyes. “Zayden…”

He choked up and moved forward to hug him as well. “You’re alive and awake.”

He sounded so relieved and Zayden couldn’t even bother trying to prevent his own tears from falling. Especially after feeling their tears on his shoulders and hair as they embraced him. While he would miss Ben and May greatly, Zayden knew that he wasn’t alone and had people around him.

He raised his arms to hug them back, sniffling ever so slightly. “I am.”

Zayden closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against them, feeling their presence be comforting. It allowed him to relax and fully appreciate the moment, a smile graced his features.

“I’m back, mum, dad.”


	16. Chapter 16

Zayden sighed as he let his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. He knew who was in the room with him, there were only a few select people that would be there.

Some of those people hadn’t showed up yet, but that was probably because Tony and Pepper refused to leave him for extended periods of time. That was fine with him, it distracted him from the room he was stuck in for an undiscernible time.

How much longer did he have to stay here again?

“I know you’re there, Harley.”

“I know you know.” Harley sounded amused but Zayden could hear the worry in his tone.

“What do you want?”

Harley pushed himself off the wall and approached the bed. The worry rolled off him in waves. “Can’t I be worried? You could’ve died you know.”

“I know.”

Harley perched himself at the end of the bed, scrolling through his phone and Zayden was thankful for the quiet. It was a welcome change from the usual white noise that filled his ears from the area.

“I’m sorry.” Zayden found himself saying and knew it was a surprise since Harley had startled, whipping his head around to look at him.

“For what?”

“For everything.” Zayden sighed. “I don’t know what exactly I should apologise for but I’m sorry for all of those things.”

“You have to be more precise you know.” Harley said as he flopped backwards onto the bed, and Zayden only managed to just pulled his knees up in time to avoid Harley landing on them. “But I understand where you are coming from anyway. I’m thankful.”

Zayden nodded slight and bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away to the side.

“I was extremely worried you know.” Harley said, folding his arms behind his head, eyes closing. “So was Cindy, MJ and Ned. The three constantly freaked out and the only thing keeping them calm was Karen who seemed to have kept to Cindy’s place.”

“At least Karen was with someone.” Zayden tried to look on the bright side of things. “Are they alright though?”

“Yeah.”

“Remind me to message them when I get home…” He looked at Harley and let his brows furrow. “Where exactly are we? I know it can’t be America because you look like you’re jetlagged.”

Harley raised his bros before laughing. “Yeah, I am. Nah, we’re in Wakanda. You were originally resting in Russia but they let you leave once you got stable.”

“Wakanda…” He looked towards the door, feeling a desire to leave the room and look around.

Harley seemed to have understood his conflictions and jumped off the bed and gave him a side eyed look. Zayden met his gaze and raised an eyebrow, confused.

“I’ll go and get Shuri to come and see you. Apparently King T’Challa had requested her to stay focused on her work and not come and see you.” He shook his head. “I doubt she liked that but didn’t bother arguing about it all.”

“That isn’t like her.”

“The guards may have prevented her from coming down here themselves. I think she has been down a few times but you’ve always been asleep.”

“I’m going to apologise to her for that.” Zayden laughed, rubbing his neck while Harley also laughed at it all.

He made a face and then stuck his tongue out at Zayden. “You two are disgusting. Just kiss and go out already.”

Zayden scowled. “I’m never telling you anything ever again.”

“You say that now but watch as you take back your words and tell me everything again.” Harley said, sounding much too smug and proud as he closed the door behind him.

Zayden just scowled but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at him. Just slightly annoyed in general by being stuck in the room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Shuri walked down the path that she had memorized within a few days of Zayden being in Wakanda and being in their hospital.

She was not ashamed to admit that she had memorised the path within the first day.

The princess was thankful that the guards had been moved to other parts of the palace and therefore wasn’t guarding Zayden’s room. Seems like Zayden’s recovery was going along nicely if it meant for them to leave. Though it was helpful to keep Shuri away from the embarrassment that would entail.

The door was closed but that didn’t bother her. The chances of Zayden being awake were low, since he’d spent a lot of time sleeping to heal faster.

Even though Harley told her that Zayden was awake and most likely expecting her.

There was a lot that was needed to be said between them. Like their emotions and what their relationship actually was because it sure as hell wasn’t that of friends.

Just because she wouldn’t like it doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t accept it. If he doesn’t return her feelings then she’d live with it. Except…if he did return her feelings then she wouldn’t have to deal with the males in Wakanda who tried their best to impress her.

A part of her wondered how Zayden would react if he found out that others would be dying to date her.

Shuri knew that he’d be annoyed and stressed about it. Considering it’ll be a long-distance relationship and everyone would be doubting the likelihood of it lasting. She did and she hated the high chance that would happen.

Her hand rested on the door and she shook her head. There is no point in dwelling on that. If Zayden did return her feelings then it would have to be a discussion that they would both have to share, lest their relationship fails because of a lack of communication.

Shuri took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

Whatever, she wasn’t going to dwell on it anymore.

She looked up and froze as her eyes landed on something that she was not expecting to see.

Zayden had frozen in place as he was prepared to look for a shirt to put on. Leaving his torso bare and his scars revealed for the whole world to see. Or just Shuri. His scars had eased and the orange markings along his body seemed to show wings along his back and she was unable to look away from them.

The scars seemed to show whenever Zayden’s muscles rippled and Shuri was not ashamed of where her mind went. Especially since Zayden’s arms also seemed incredibly strong. She bit her bottom lip and noticed that while Zayden was still in shock, his eyes followed the action.

“Princess.” Zayden said, snapping them both out of their surprise.

“Zayden.” She greeted and stepped towards him. “You look…” How does she explained that she likes how he looks. “Hot.”

“I look hot?” Zayden asked sounding amused and Shuri realised that she failed at keeping her thoughts away from her mouth. “How?”

He looked incredibly smug and Shuri wanted to wipe it off his face. Except, well…Their relationship was always going to go one of two ways and so far it seemed to be heading in the route she desired most. She let her tongue dart out across her lips.

He followed the action and stepped towards her but stopped. Shuri was confused but realised that he was waiting for her to take the first step – not wanting to overstep any boundaries.

Shuri smirked and stepped forward herself. “Your scars. Scars are really hot you know.”

“Are they?” Zayden seemed to relax though he had yet to put on a shirt. However, Shuri was not complaining.

She just nodded and reached him in only a few more steps. Her head tilted back to stare intently at him, his expression was soft but cautious.

“Your respect is sweet, Stark.” Shuri teased. “But it really is unnecessary.”

“Why?” Zayden asked eyes flickering down to Shuri hand that rested on his arm before returning his gaze to hers. “It’s politeness.”

Shuri shrugged. “You’re intelligent, aren’t you? Figure it out.”

“I’m lost.”

“Then let me help you.”

That was the only warning Shuri gave as she grabbed Zayden’s neck and pushed herself up to kiss him. He stiffened, not expecting her act, and Shuri was worried that she had misread all of the signs he seemed to present to her.

However, he relaxed and wrapped an arm around her waist and the other rested further up her back. Deepening the kiss but not wanting to push any further. Whether it was because he was worried about overstepping lines or because he didn’t think Shuri actually liked him, she did not know.

Shuri pulled back but remained close to him, not wanting to separate just yet. “Was that-?”

“That was alright.” Zayden breathed out; eyes seemed to be threatening to close at their close proximity. Shuri was reminded of the fact that Zayden’s heightened senses were probably making this much more intense for him.

“Good. Cause I don’t expect that to be the last.” Shuri said with a laugh.

Zayden’s lips curled upwards and rested their foreheads together. “Well, I can go along with that.”

Shuri opened her mouth but Zayden suddenly stiffened in her arms. The door opened and Shuri didn’t need to look to know who had entered. Especially since Zayden’s face paled as his guest landed on the doorway and Shuri sighed loudly.

“I swear, brother-“

“I will leave.” T’Challa said but seemed to give Zayden a look because he had removed his arms from her. Shuri kept her sigh of disappointment quiet but Zayden’s lips twitched as he heard it clear as day.

Well, she wasn’t going to complain if he had heard her.

“I won’t do anything, I swear, King T’Challa.” Zayden said nodding at him and Shuri didn’t want to look at her brother.

“I trust you both but still-“

“Get out!” Shuri yelled, and she looked back to notice T’Challa jump slightly before he backed out of the room.

He looked apologetic but Shuri knew that wouldn’t stop him from keeping an eye on the both of them as they were alone together.

The door closed behind him and she let out a loud groan. Zayden stepped away from her and grabbed a shirt from the clothes that his parents and Harley had gathered for him during his stay here. Shuri was disappointed that the sight was hidden from view.

“Can I stay here for a little while?” Shuri asked as she perched on the edge of his bed.

Zayden gave her a once over. “Regardless of what I say you aren’t going anywhere, right?”

“You are correct.”

“Then I guess you can stay.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden looked at his packed bags and turned to face Pepper and tony who looked happy.

So was he. He hated being stuck in a hospital room with no way of leaving. It wasn’t like he was opposed to hospitals, he just thought it was a bit unnecessary considering his enhanced healing factor. Anyway, the Soul Stone wouldn’t let him die just like that.

The worry and fretting over everyone was a tad extreme.

“I can’t wait to go home.” He said, grabbing the bags and making his way towards his parents with a bright smile.

“We can’t wait to have you back home.” Pepper spoke as she tugged Zayden to her side.

He turned to look at Tony who was concerned and frowned at his father. “Dad?” The word was still unusual on his tongue but he was getting better with the usage of it.

“I was wondering what we are going to do with the Parker’s apartment, and all of the stuff there.” Tony said. “Legally it is Zayden’s so he should decide.”

Pepper sighed. “We can focus on that when we get back home.”

Zayden nodded. “Yeah, I just want to be home.”

Tony smiled. “Well, then we should go. It isn’t a long trip but I’d think we all want to get home.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally posting this mere minutes before I have to go and watch Endgame - so this is much shorter than other chapters
> 
> Also, did you know I love foreshadowing

Entropy slammed his foot down, the ground shaking underfoot. His eyes narrowed and burnt into the empty space around him his entire being flicking in and out of focus and the current period of time.

Eternity frowned as she stared at him, worried about him and hoping that he didn’t lash out in anger which he was often prone of doing.

“Entropy-“ She started but was suddenly cut off by him.

“This is terrible!”

Eternity paused and then raised an eyebrow. “I think you are exaggerating just a bit.”

Entropy turned around and scowled at her. “The balance of the universe is off. The Soul Stone has chosen someone and the other stones are not choosing anyone.”

“They will.”

“And if they don’t?”

“They will.”

Eternity noticed the look of distress that covered Entropy’s face. He seemed to take this a lot worse than anyone else and she understood why this was indeed the case.

The Soul Stone is the pickiest stone and most difficult to get a physical form of, yet it chose a teenager on Earth who never asked for this. Who doesn’t understand why the stone chose him in the first place.

Now, the physical form of the Soul Stone is going to go to the next person who tries to get it and who knows what being that would be.

“It will be fine.” Eternity said, though they couldn’t properly expect and understand that.

Entropy scowled and then waved his hand, turning away from her. “I hope you are right.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden groaned as he rubbed his eyes, feeling the bed sheets reach his senses. The softness of it all, was dragging Zayden down into its comfort which he stretched out along.

Eyes blinking open, Zayden was thankful to see the room that he had in the Compound was the room that he awoke in. It had been a few days since he had returned to America and he was hopefully able to see his best friends today.

“You look like shit.”

Zayden let a smile cross his face as he turned his head to face Michelle who was perched on a chair by the side of his room, Ned and Cindy were standing beside her. Their expressions look relieved as he came to the land of the living once again.

“Thanks.” Zayden drawled. “It’s authentic.”

Ned laughed while Cindy furrowed her brows as she stared at him. She was annoyed or upset with him but Zayden didn’t really want to dwell too much on how they were feeling just yet.

He could deal with their incessant questions later when he was finally recovered enough to speak with people.

“You are a piece of shit; you know that right?” Michelle shot back at him and he shrugged.

“I’ve been called worse.”

That he has and most of them he doesn’t want to repeat mainly because he doesn’t feel they deserve to be repeated in the presence of others. Especially not his friends.

“You had us worried there, a lot.” Cindy spoke, her voice soft, not letting her eyes remove from Zayden and he felt slightly annoyed by her near constant gaze on him. Though it was unwarranted. She deserved to know he was alright after all. “We didn’t believe Harley, when he said you were fine. We wanted to see for ourselves.”

Zayden wanted to say something about MJ being there since he didn’t remember MJ being in the know but Cindy shook her head.

MJ realised what the silent conversation was about and sat up to face Zayden directly. “You are a piece of shit. Keeping me out of the dark but letting Cindy know who you are?”

“Cindy…Helped me.” Zayden muttered, looking at his lap. The memories a blur and could make out Cindy scolding MJ and her rude comment as if knowing that it was unjustified in where it was coming from.

“I didn’t…” MJ faltered at Cindy’s harsh look. “I didn’t mean it like that. I am just bitter that he trusted you more than me.”

“I never got the opportunity to tell you properly.” Zayden said and noticed Ned walking around the room, silent and in awe. “Ned?”

“Sorry.” Ned gave him a bright smile. “I am just taken aback by the appearance of the room.”

Zayden had to admit they had outdone themselves in furnishing it up while he was resting for two days in the infirmary. It was still spacious but it was comforting as it allowed for the large window to be open almost all the time. Thought Friday and Karen both denied him the ability to leave through it.

Recovering and all that stuff.

“Also,” MJ stood up and nodded to Zayden. “We were told to collect you. Someone wants to see you apparently.”

Zayden frowned.

Who could MJ be talking about?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Turns out who MJ was talking about was Nick Fury himself.

Fury raised a brow at Zayden who refused to look away lest Fury think that he was showing signs of fear or weakness. In the corner of his eye he could make out Hope tensing as she looked at the scene but stood protectively in front of his friends.

Nothing would happen but it wouldn’t be bad to be aware and prepared.

“You really are Stark’s kid.” Fury spoke finally after so much silence and even Tony looked up from where he stood. Surprised since Fury’s tone was soft and respectful. “I should’ve seen it when I first met Stark. I should’ve recognised when I met you when you were young, too young actually, to see that you didn’t have the same spark of Richard or Mary Parker.”

“We’ve met before?” Zayden blurted out in his surprise.

Fury nodded. “Once. When you were about four. This was before Richard and Mary died and they introduced me to you.”

He looked at Tony who had an unreadable expression on his face. “Though I’m glad to see I’m not the only one who was fooled by the Parkers. They are also a determined and stubborn bunch.”

“I thought I got that from my parents…” Zayden trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

“Oh you do.” Hope butted in, relaxing her shoulders finally. Zayden was beginning to worry about her being so worried about him and his friends when there was nothing to be worried about. “It’s just from what we were told the Parkers are determined in a way to not do something but Tony and Pepper are determined to do anything and everything they can.”

Zayden almost laughed at that but still Tony’s expression was unreadable and he was worried about what his father was going to say. Surely he must be upset that others knew Zayden before him, right? Thought they didn’t know it was him.

Tony placed the cup of coffee down and folded his arms. “You look like her, you know?”

They all snapped their heads to face Tony properly. While his face was blank, his eyes were soft and they never left Zayden’s face watching for his expressions closely.

“Who?”

“Your mother. Pepper.” Tony clarified. “You look like her. A lot.”

Zayden glanced at his friends who all shrugged. He knew Pepper had shown up once to greet his friends but had quickly vanished once again to do work for Stark Industries. 

That was fine, Zayden understood.

“Do I?”

“Yes.” Tony hummed. “I was worried when I first laid eyes on you. I could only see Pepper. Your hair and her green eyes. Even the faint freckles on your face all screamed ‘Pepper’ to me.”

He sighed and leaned back against the counter. “I was bitter and upset. I didn’t check your age so I assumed she had you with another but when I realised your age wouldn’t allow for that I brushed it off. Claiming it was a coincidence that you two looked alike.”

Zayden was silent. There was more to this story, he knew it.

“I was blind. I should’ve seen. The colouration of your hair was closer to mine, and your sharp mind is something many people told me about you. How it was so similar to mine but I ignored those comments.” Tony’s eyes closed and then opened after a few seconds. “Yet, I still can’t see myself in you. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not.”

“But I am your son.” Zayden said, worried that his father would assume they aren’t related. They had to be.

Tony smiled, a rare sight in front of people who weren’t family and stepped forward. Zayden noticed the others leaving, despite the quiet complaints from Cindy. Though they were silenced as the door shut behind them.

Soon it was just Tony and Zayden.

Father and son.

“You are. You have my brain and my stupidity streak when it comes to choices and protecting people.” Tony sighed and then stared at him when Zayden shifted.

“The Hammer drones…They almost killed me-“

“And there was a child who should’ve left but remained even though it was a stupid decision.” Tony carried on and sighed. “That was you. I knew it. I knew it the second I saw you.”

Zayden was silent.

Before he could blink, Tony had bundled him up into his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple and burying his face into his fluffy hair. Zayden was in shock as he had not been expecting that response.

“Don’t you ever do something like that again, you hear me.” Tony murmured. “You are staying right here. On Earth. On ground where you are safe.”

Zayden smiled and reached up to wrap his father into a hug, returning the embrace. Feeling content with his life. Though their were many things that still needed to be said, Zayden knew they could be pushed aside for now.

“You know I can’t promise that.”

“I know, but please…Please promise me.”

“I promise.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing this before I watch Endgame for the second time XD
> 
> (I have been rewriting the next story to flow with Endgame)
> 
> But this is a chapter focusing entirely on Zayden and Shuri - with a hint to a future chapter

The air in Wakanda was sweet. Carrying the scent of the fruit and flower trees in bloom. Zayden was stretched out along near the top of the Palace, enjoying the faint breeze as it brushed against his skin.

The coolness of it was refreshing as it was relaxing, almost making him fall asleep right then and there. However he didn’t want to.

He was waiting for Shuri to finish up with whatever T’Challa had requested of her to do. Zayden and his parents – and Harley, of course – had come to Wakanda as a little get away vacation. T’Challa promise no politics or business discussions. Zayden wondered how long that promise would last.

Wouldn’t be a surprise that it did last the entire week but so many things can happen even in one day. So, Zayden wasn’t keeping his hopes up on that.

Closing his eyes, he let his senses take in everything around him. The wind brushed his hair back and relaxed him, the scents of Wakanda filled him, becoming almost overwhelmed by the sweet scents and the scents of Vibranium. It still surprised him that no-one else could smell the scent of Vibranium, it was an earthly scent mixed in with something that could be said to be extra-terrestrial, with a brush of salt, snow and even fire.

It was a strange combination but it was so faint that Zayden could’ve ignored it.

If Wakanda wasn’t entirely made of the stuff.

His nose twitched as he took in a scent he knew like the back of his hand. It was a berry scent with the strongest hint of Vibranium.

“Hello, Princess.” Zayden said loudly and could almost hear her huff of irritation that she couldn’t sneak up on him. “Finished?”

“What gave that away?” Shuri asked as she reached him, sitting down beside him. Pressing her side against him and Zayden adjusted to rest against her as well.

“The fact your guards wouldn’t let you out here until you had finished it.”

“Nah, they would’ve.” Shuri snickered. “I am fully aware of my black mail abilities.”

Zayden snorted and looked at her and noticed the bright grin on her face. He couldn’t even be mad at her ability to resort to black mail to get her brother to do what she wants. It was a wonder that T’Challa hadn’t let her get away with burning something down.

However, she probably would and T’Challa would let her get away with it.

“You are something else, you know that, right, Princess?” Zayden couldn’t even help the soft and caring tone that emitted from his voice that was clear as day to anyone who heard it.

Shuri smirked, eyes sparkling. “Well, of course, I do.”

Zayden leaned towards her and was relieved that Shuri didn’t move away from him, and then rested his forehead against hers. He let his eyes slip closed and Shuri sighed out and he could feel her eye lashes flutter against his skin as she too also closed her own eyes.

Wakanda was bustling with activity and life, but the noise dissipated into the background. Everything seemed to slow down but Zayden could still feel the wind beginning to pick up. Because the temperature was still quite warm, Zayden didn’t feel the wind was too cold and Shuri didn’t seem the mind. She wasn’t shivering but then again she was wearing quite warm clothing.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?” Shuri asked.

Zayden shrugged and hoped that she could feel it. “Everything. Leaving you without really explaining myself. Worrying you. Almost dying. That kind of thing.”

“Yeah, I didn’t appreciate that fact.”

Shuri pulled away and Zayden let his eyes flutter open to stare at her. She tucked her legs up and rested her hand against his knee, not letting her gaze leave his face as if she was searching for something. He didn’t really know what she’d be looking for and how she’s know when she’d find it but was not going to shy away.

“Purrincess?” He asked and noticed her eyes flicker to the side where the door was before looking back at him. “What is it?”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “You chose the one location where no-one can see us. Were you expecting this?”

“No but I’m not complaining.” Zayden laughed and she grinned before leaning towards him again. Her fingers clenched his knee and he gazed down at her hand before back to her face.

“Of course.” She chuckled.

Zayden sighed out, their breaths mingling and closed his eyes. Willing the markings along his body to glow and shine, illuminating the area they were in. Shuri was silent as she watched the orange glow settle around them, so different to the normal purple glow of the city.

He felt Shuri’s fingers rest against his chest and he opened his eyes again to notice her awestruck look. Gaze settling on the markings that were seen through his shirt. He raised an eyebrow at her while mild amusement and thankfully she didn’t seem to notice his expression.

“You good, Purrincess?”

“What do the markings look like?”

Zayden blinked. “Huh?”

“You heard me.” Shuri looked up at him, a determined glint in her eyes. “I want to know what they look like.”

“Well,” Zayden rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s difficult to explain what they look like…without showing you what they look like.” Though the idea of showing Shuri the markings without the hinderance of his shirt was appealing, he didn’t think it was too appropriate.

 _She’s already seen you without a shirt on. This can’t possibly be worse._ Zayden almost cursed his thoughts.

“You can always take off your shirt.” Shuri said, and Zayden doubted she meant for her voice to come off as a purr though he suspected that perhaps she did.

Zayden felt the heat creep up his neck and face. His skin felt hot to the touch even without Shuri touching bare skin. “Ah, well…I didn’t want to say anything because of how it might come off as.”

Shuri tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

“Well…I…I don’t really know about our relationship though I’m not saying anything against it.” Zayden admitted, finally acknowledging his hidden feelings of any relationship with Shuri – even the simple platonic one that it had been for months.

“You aren’t sure of us?” Shuri reeled back, offended and he didn’t blame her.

But, it would be best to talk about this now before it got any more serious. The more serious and along the relationship without speaking about this would probably make the entire relationship worse in the long run.

Was he sure of them? Yes, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have some lingering doubts that needed to be put to rest.

“I am sure.” Zayden said. “I’m just afraid of fucking this up.”

Shuri frowned before laughing softly. “Don’t think you are alone in thinking that way, Stark.” She leaned towards him again, their noses brushing against each other. “You think I’m not afraid? After wanting this for so long but you almost dying twice?”

“I’m still sorry about that.”

“You’d do it over again if it meant saving people, I know that.”

Zayden smiled and Shuri smirked at him, her fingers curling into his shirt. He suddenly stiffened and let the silence hang in the air around them, wanting to get a clear answer as to what she wants. Shuri nodded and Zayden leaned back, grabbing his shirt and tugging it up.

Ignoring the wind against his skin and the fact he was now shirtless in front of an actual Princess, Zayden let his shirt fall beside him. The markings were curled around his body in a completely different way that it typically was or that could just be because all the markings were completely visible.

Shuri let her eyes trail along his chest, biting her lip.

Zayden felt the desire to launch forward and capture her lips with his own but was able to hold himself back.

He shifted and moved so his back was to her, it would ease his embarrassment and probably relax her as well. The scars could be startling if you weren’t expecting them, but even could be if you expected it.

Her hands rested against his back and felt her fingers trailing along the wing markings on his back. He let his muscles relax and Shuri sucked in a breath of air before leaning forward and resting her head against his back. Her hands moving to hug him, Zayden stiffened in surprise as he blinked at nothing in front of him.

“Purrincess?”

Shuri whispered softly. “You…You are…” Her voice wavered with a heavy breath out. “The Soul Stone…”

“Yeah. I am it.” Zayden murmured. “I don’t really know what it means but eventually I will.”

She hummed and Zayden shrugged her off him. Her face twisted into displeasure at being pushed away from him though he didn’t want to do that. Zayden leaned forward, cocking an eyebrow in amusement.

“Shuri.” He whispered and was thankful that she didn’t pull away from him. “You know…Why I was so bothered about kissing you again. Cause your brother cornered me earlier.”

“I’m going to kill him.”

“No don’t. It was a fine conversation.” Zayden chuckled. “But he reminded me that I should really do something.”

“Which is?”

“Be my girlfriend?” Zayden asked directly meeting Shuri’s gaze.

Her brows furrowed before her eyes widened and a soft, almost silent, gasp. Her face suddenly flushed and Zayden could hear her heartbeat resounded around them, which eased him as he sensed her embarrassment of him asking her that question. However, it wasn’t out of left field, considering it was expected at this point.

“Why are you asking now?” Shuri asked.

“Well, it was going to happen eventually.” Zayden shrugged. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“You’re intelligent.” Shuri teased, reflecting back to their conversation a few weeks ago. “Figure it out.”

“Just clarifying.”

Shuri laughed and closed the gap between them. Her lips pressing against Zayden’s, who responded eagerly and tugged her closer to him. His fingers curled around her waist and felt her own fingers curling around his shoulders.

Zayden knew he should probably put his shirt back on but he recalled that where they were was hidden from view. Except, his markings could bring attention to them so he had to quench it. The light faded and they both wound up in almost darkness.

Shuri breathed out. “Is that enough of an answer, Zayden?”

“I can work with that answer.” He chuckled and tugged her back. They could be scolded for being out and possibly getting sick later, but for now this moment wasn’t something Zayden wanted to be pulled away from.

“Do we have to go back in?” She asked, breaking the kiss ever so slightly.

Zayden huffed. “Nah. They’ll come looking for us later.”

“Good.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden rested on the mattress, not caring about Shuri kicking him as he tried to lay on top of her. He laughed as she smacked him with a pillow to get her point across that she wasn’t in the mood to mess around. A real shame.

They had just come back from a late dinner, as it had been put off because they couldn’t find them and decided to let the two of them talk before calling them for dinner.

Zayden had worried when they entered the dining area. He and Shuri were just sticking to each other, and anyone could tell that there was something between the two of them. The adults looked at them when they entered and Zayden wanted to leave but Shuri dragged him along behind her, looking determined and serious.

“We’re dating.” She declared to the surprise of literally nobody.

They just stared at them before shrugging and telling them to sit down and eat the food.

Apparently they were making bets on when they’d get together or at least when they’d announce their relationship status. T’Challa was upset because he lost the bet to Nakia who could only smirk at the teenagers before shrugging off T’Challa’s sadness of the entire thing.

“He’s overreacting.” Nakia had said.

Now, Zayden was trying to keep Shuri off his bed but she was winning. Claiming that she deserved her spot on the bed despite not doing anything. She was upset that just being Zayden’s girlfriend was enough of a reason.

“It’s big enough for the both of us!” Shuri cried.

“Your brother will literally kill me.”

“Not if I’m here he won’t.”

Zayden raised his brows. “I doubt you’d be enough to stop your brother from murdering me in the most violent way possible.”

“You’re overreacting.” Shuri replied instead, stretching across the blanket and shooting him a wide grin. The room was pleasantly warm and almost made the blankets unnecessary while sleeping. Almost.

Shuri had really been outshone by the previous tech experts in this department. Improvements to buildings wasn’t something Shuri was a full expert on – surprisingly.

Zayden had also found out that why she was made the tech expert is because the previous ones had met untimely deaths. She also just happened to be the oldest person who was an expert in the fields at the time and was allocated anonymously the position. She didn’t want it at first but agreed for the first year and grew to love her job.

So, at least she was happy.

Didn’t stop her from being hit on by men (and women alike) who tried to get with her because she’s the Princess. Her intelligence was only second to them.

“That’s why I like you.” She told Zayden when they looked over Wakanda earlier that night. “Because when we first met you were attracted to my personality and intelligence. Even if I wasn’t the nicest.”

Zayden was shocked by this. Sure, her personality was rough around the edges but Zayden understood she was coming from a place of technological marvel and privilege. But she had changed, just like himself, and he’d be damned to say he doesn’t like her.

“Do you have a bad history with the people here?” Zayden asked, glancing down at the lit-up streets and buildings that reminded him so much of home.

Shuri shrugged. “You can say that.”

“How so?”

“People only wanting to be with you because you’re the Princess and not really caring about anything else.”

Zayden laughed and nudged her with his shoulder. “Well, I’m clearly not most people.”

“I know.”

Zayden was brought out of his thoughts when his phone began to ring. He looked over at the table and saw Harley’s name appear on screen. Shuri grumbled quietly but moved her legs when she saw Zayden reaching over for his phone.

“Hey, Stark.” Harley greeted once Zayden answered the phone. “How’s Wakanda treating ya?”

“Sup Keener. It’s been fine. Didn’t have to see you today so it was a good day.”

He could tell Harley made a face while Shuri burst out laughing beside him. Zayden couldn’t even keep the grin off his face. Taking the piss out of Harley was one of his favourite things to do after all.

“Geez, I call you to see how you are with your girlfriend and you give me this.” Harley wailed dramatically.

Zayden paused. “Wait…How do you know I have a girlfriend? Did To-Dad tell you.” Damn it. Zayden still wasn’t one hundred percent okay with calling Pepper and Tony ‘mum and dad’ just yet. He was sure he’d get there but it wold take a while.

“No…I know there is something between you and Shuri.” Harley sounded stopped before screeching. “Wait! You two are dating now?! When did this happen?!”

“Literally today.”

“And I’m just finding out about this?”

“Didn’t really have the time to tell you.”

“All I’m hearing is excuses!”

Zayden rolled his eyes and made a face at Shuri who laughed at him. “Say whatever you want. It’s the truth.”

“Truth built on false promises.”

“Whatever. It’s late here so I should go to sleep.”

“Fine. This conversation isn’t over.” Harley huffed and Zayden could imagine him puffing out his chest and scowling at nothing in front of him.

“Okay.” Zayden rolled his eyes.

“By the way, are you going to ask her to prom?”

“…Yes.”

Harley almost squealed, and Zayden hoped that Karen had recorded it in order to use as blackmail. Harley would deny ever squealing, claiming that he is above acting like such a child. Though Zayden has plenty of evidence to the contrary.

“Maybe even more after?” The teasing tone was evident and Zayden decided that this conversation was one hundred percent over.

Also, Shuri was in the room. Best to not tip her off.

“Goodbye.”

“Hey!”

Zayden hung up and tossed his phone back onto the table, making sure it was upside down. Harley was most likely going to spam him with messages and didn’t want the risk of having Shuri see anything.

He was going to be ruthless.

Shuri smiled. “You’re getting along. I remember when you two couldn’t even hear the other’s name without wanting to fight.”

“Yeah, we’ve gotten better.” Zayden agreed. He was seriously thankful for that fact as well.

“Anyway, you said it was late, right?” Shuri hopped off the bed. “I’ll let you sleep. You are still recovering.”

“It’s been weeks.”

“Pretty sure you aren’t able to do patrolling. Therefore you aren’t fully healed.”

Damn it.

Using the Spider Man card on him.

She was right, however. He was still banned from patrols for another week.

“Fine. I’ll go to sleep.”

“Thank you.” 

Zayden wanted to say something but Shuri disappeared and closed the door behind her. The room wasn’t plunged into darkness as the lights around the room were still bright despite the main light now being off. He chuckled softly.

Checking his phone he shook his head and then replied to the text Harley sent before rolling over to try and get some rest.

 **Harley:** So? You gonna confess that you love her

 **Zayden:** Maybe, but I have other things to do first

 **Harley:** Like?

 **Zayden:** The world needs to know about Zayden James Stark doesn’t it?

 **Harley:** Wait

 **Harley:** You’re serious?

 **Harley:** You are actually gonna do it?

 **Zayden:** Yep

 **Harley:** Damn

 **Harley:** Well, I’ll be here for you as well

 **Zayden:** Thanks Keener

 **Harley:** I can see the headlines now ‘Zayden Stark and Princess Shuri: A couple? More likely than you think, more on page 6’ and ‘all clues of the young power couple of the century’ and ‘Princess Shuri cheating on Zayden Stark with Spider Man? Check out the story on page 2’

 **Harley:** Shuri would be classified as cheating on you with yourself XD

 **Zayden:** Shut up


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cindy and Zayden talk and he gets grief from his best friends
> 
> Twilight makes her first official appearance - Karen has a bit of a competitor (not really though)

Zayden sighed and rested his forehead against the desk. The library was so stuffy but Zayden was dreading having to face his next class. He’d missed so many classes by this point and was dreading his attendance record.

Thankfully his marks weren’t affected by this at all.

The only good thing in this life of his that was just stress upon stress. He let his senses reach out to what is around him, trying to figure out if his friends were approaching him and he wasn’t going to question their motives.

“Hey, Parker.” Cindy called as she walked up and Zayden almost snorted out loud at her voice. She seemed like she was ready to throw hands with someone.

“What’s up, Moon?”

“I have a question for you.” Cindy sat down opposite him and Zayden raised his head to stare at her as she watched him curiously. Her chin resting on the back of her folded hands, a sly smirk on her face.

Zayden dread the upcoming question since he could only imagine what she was going to talk to him about. It could literally be anything considering everything that had happened between their friendship. “Yeah?”

“I heard about you and Princess Shuri.” Cindy stated simply, waving one of her hands. “So it got me thinking.”

“How did you find out about that?”

“Harley.”

Zayden really wanted to stab Harley considering he’s probably already even told Ned and MJ about his relationship with Shuri. Man, he hoped he could have returned back home without having to deal with his friends constant teasing of the entire thing.

Perhaps he should’ve just kept Harley in the dark but he would’ve found out sooner or later. And if it was later he would be insufferable and annoying to no end.

“Before you get all defensive and protective of your girl-“ Cindy started.

“She can take care of herself just fine.”

“I wanted to ask you how you did it.”

“What?” Did Zayden really just hear Cindy correctly? He knew that Cindy and MJ were pining after each other and had hoped that something would happen but it hadn’t happened yet? He’d been out of school for a week and a half.

“You heard me.” Cindy muttered, lowering her voice. “I don’t want to repeat myself.”

“No…I…You haven’t asked her out yet?” Zayden blurted out, eyes widening at the her and noticing the deep blush that began to cover her cheeks.

“No.”

She looked away and stared at the wall, not wanting to look back at the perplexed and shocked expression that Zayden wasn’t even trying to hide at this point. Why should he? It was clear to him that Cindy was probably only delaying the inevitable, and most likely was also scared of rejection. She shouldn’t need to be.

Anyone could tell MJ was just as head over heels for her.

Anyone but Cindy it seemed.

“Why not?” Zayden paused and blinked. “Wait…Did you really want to know how I managed to ask Shuri out?”

Cindy hissed, her cheeks looked red and he could only imagine how embarrassed she actually was. “Yes!”

“Look,” Zayden adjusted himself. “Just because I am dating the Princess of Wakanda doesn’t mean I know how I did it.”

“But-“ Cindy started but Zayden interrupted her.

“Hey, I asked her out after we already kissed once.” Zayden admitted weakly. “So we were already aware of our feelings we just had to figure out what to do with it.”

Cindy paused and then furrowed your brows. “You mean to tell me that you kissed her _before_ you asked her to be your girlfriend?”

“Yes.” Zayden laughed awkwardly. “And even before we’d even been on a date of any kind…So there’s that.”

Cindy could only stare at him. Zayden sweat dropped and wondered what exactly was going through her mind. Her silence was probably more unsettling than her normal chatter and questioning statements towards him and his actions.

“Uh…Cind?” Zayden asked, cautiously and not wanting to push for something and hoping that Cindy remembers they are in the library.

She shook her head and leaned back as the siren rang for students to go to their next class. “I am just shocked. Thought you wouldn’t be that type.” She stood up and watched as Zayden joined her and nudged his shoulder with her own. “Not in a bad way. I thought you would’ve been more terrified of her family to do anything like that.”

Zayden shrugged and was thankful that teenagers weren’t ones to over hear conversations. “Well…I wasn’t planning on it. I wanted to ask her out first but I was in hospital and one thing lead to another and we just kissed.”

“Damn.”

“What are you two talking about?”

Cindy and Zayden both looked up to see Ned and MJ standing by their classroom waiting for them. MJ was looking at her newest book – the one Cindy got her over the break – and Ned looked intrigued. Harley was also walking up to them and stopped beside Ned.

“Pete’s amazing dating skills.” Cindy teased and winked at him and Zayden could only roll his eyes at her.

“Or lack thereof.” Harley piped up and Zayden groaned. “What? You told me about what happened between you and Shuri.”

“What happened?” Michelle asked as they entered the classroom and found the desks they decided to claim. Zayden was just hoping that his friends – and pseudo brother – would let him live for a day but he wasn’t getting that.

“I can imagine what happened.” Ned cackled.

“He didn’t even ask her out before they first kissed.” Cindy said.

“Peter!” Michelle gaped. “Why?”

“I don’t know!” He hissed but thankfully he was saved by their teacher entering the room. “Look. You can berate me later.”

“Oh, we will.” Michelle nodded and leaned back in her chair as they all turned to face the front.

Zayden managed to hold back a loud groan at her comment. This day was going to be long and annoying. He just hoped that the rest of the day went by quickly so he didn’t have to wait for their constant teasing and nagging.

Well, he doubted it but he could dream.

 

~~~~~~

 

Thunder rumbled loudly above in the sky; the dark clouds could only show how much rain was expected for New York. Zayden tugged his jacket closer to his body as he waited for Harley to join him. Michelle, Ned and Cindy were standing with him before they got picked up by their parents.

“Sorry!” Harley cried as he rushed towards them. “I got cornered by Flash but I was able to get away.

“That’s alright. Our parents aren’t here anyway.” Cindy said.

“Okay.” Harley sighed and rested his hands against his knees. “I was worried for a moment there.”

“Don’t worry.” Ned laughed. He perked up as he heard cars pulling up. “There are our parents.” He turned to Zayden and Harley. “Will you two be alright getting home? The weather is pretty shit.”

“We’ll be fine.” Zayden laughed and waved his friends off. “The rain isn’t that heavy for right now and we can contact Happy to pick us up if need be.”

“Yeah.” Harley nodded. “Go on.”

Cindy, Michelle and Ned were hesitant at first but left, telling them that they’d see them tomorrow if they didn’t die on their way home. Zayden just laughed and began walking down the steps of the school and making his way towards the tower. Harley was following right behind him.

The rain began to slightly pick up but Zayden had dealt with worse so he didn’t think much of it. Harley grumbled lowly, complaining that he wasn’t really used to this kind of weather just yet.

“You’ll get used it.” Zayden said.

“I hope so.”

Harley fell silent and Zayden dragged him down a different road, wanting to argue but knew Zayden knew the streets of New York much better than he did. Zayden just wanted to get home before the storm actually hit.

He could feel the air shift as the storm slowly drew closer by the second.

Yet, before he could reassure Harley that they were making they way the fastest route home, he found himself stopping in his tracks. The rain was increasing in heaviness and if they delayed any longer he was certain one of them would wind up sick. Most likely Harley though.

“Zayden?” Harley asked as he stared at him. “What is it?”

“I thought I sensed something over here.” Zayden said and was about to leave when he heard a very faint cry.

Snapping his head towards the nearby alleyway he strode towards it, taking longer steps to make it faster. Ending up at the entrance he looked around it. It wasn’t very dark but with the rain becoming heavier it was bound to get dark enough to not see everything clearly.

Harley grumbled as he joined him. “Zayden, we gotta go home. Tony and Pepper are probably wondering where we are by now.”

Zayden knew that. His phone had been vibrating earlier. From their messages he was certain of but had ignored them.

“I heard something.” He hissed at him. “Keep quiet!”

Harley opened his mouth to continue arguing that heading home was the better option that they should take but was interrupted by a louder, clearer cry from within the alley.

There was no mistaking it now.

It was the sound of a kitten.

Zayden pushed forward and Harley trailed after him. An extra pair of eyes looking for the kitten was the best option they had but before Zayden could start looking aimlessly, Harley grabbed his arm.

“Harley-“

“Use the Soul Stone. It lets you see the souls of animals right? Wouldn’t it help you locate the kitten in the pile of trash?” Harley waved his hand around them. “Less time looking, more time heading home with a kitten.”

Zayden almost laughed. He had forgotten about the Soul Stone’s ability, which was a surprise to him considering how much he used it in order to get a hang of it all.

Soon, they found the kitten curled up under a pile of clothes that it was a wonder they had even managed to hear the cries coming from it. Both boys were staring at the ball of silver tabby fluff and reasoned quite quickly that the kitten couldn’t be more than three months old.

The kitten latched itself onto Zayden pretty quickly who cradled it close to his chest, taking off his jacket to wrap it around its shivering form. The cries died down and were replaced by soft whimpering and then finally purring.

Harley shook his head. “Come on. We should get home and worry about the kitten once we get there.”

Zayden looked down at the ball of fluff who had closed its eyes as it drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Thankfully it didn’t seem to be at a threat of something terrible happening to it within the time period of them getting it to a safe place.

He nodded. “Yeah. We should hurry.”

 

~~~~~

 

The elevator doors opened in a rush and Zayden and Harley burst into the floor that their family resided on as of right now. They had other apartments but the tower was familiar to them both.

“Mum! Dad!” Zayden cried, one of the few times he’d ever call them as such but right now it just slipped out.

“Zayden?” Pepper asked as she approached them from the kitchen confused as to why her son was calling out for her. “What is up with the two of you.”

Zayden and Harley stopped and then Pepper looked over Zayden’s form and noticed he was carrying his jacket instead of wearing it despite it raining outside. His skin glistened as a shiver ran through him because he had gotten caught in only a shirt when the storm fully hit.

Thankfully the kitten had quietened once they entered the building.

“Why aren’t you wearing your jacket?”

“Uh…”

Harley scuffed the ground and bit his lip. “Promise you won’t be mad?”

“Mad about what?” Tony asked as he left one of the side rooms, looking at Zayden’s jacket in his arms and froze. Zayden realised that perhaps he knew exactly Zayden and Harley had brought into tower.

FRIDAY probably told him.

Karen wasn’t here but she most likely was in the kitchen helping Pepper and Tony with making some dinner for later. Or something along those lines.

“Zayden. What do you have?” Tony asked, meeting Zayden’s guilty expression.

“Um…What would you say if we brought home a kitten?” Zayden asked smiling weakly and saw the shocked expressions on both of his parents’ faces.

“Zayden. What do you-“ Pepper stared but Harley cut in.

“We found a kitten in the alleyway and we couldn’t leave it there because it was going to be a storm and it looked weak and lonely. So we brought it with us because we were worried something terrible would happen to it”

Zayden entered the kitchen, knowing that there would be some food in there that they could give to the kitten until they got it proper food. He placed his jacket down and heard it let out a displeased noise but Zayden carefully reached in and picked it up.

He held it close and stepped away, turning to his parents. The kitten nuzzled into his shirt, the tail curling around his arm.

Zayden bit the inside of his cheek and tried to smile at his parents. “Can we keep it, please?”

“Her.”

“Huh?” Zayden turned to face Karen who was staring at the kitten.

She met her creator’s look and shook her body. “It’s a female. Her.”

“Oh.” Zayden looked down at the kitten and then back at Tony and Pepper. “Can we please keep her? She’s so small and weak. It would be mean to get put her up for adoption. We have the ability to keep her.”

“We…” Tony shared a look with Pepper. “We don’t want pets.”

“Why not?” Harley asked. “She already really likes Zayden.”

“Yeah! And Harley and I can take care of her just fine. I’ve cared for cats before after all. May and Ben had a cat.”

Harley suddenly paused and looked at him with a furrowed brow. “Didn’t that cat run away?”

“No. The cat that was originally Richard and Mary’s ran away but they got a cat later and it died a natural death a few years later.” Zayden replied. “I took care of him majority of the time.”

Harley nodded and then turned to Tony. “Please, Tony? Can we please keep her?”

“The answer is no.” Pepper said, sounding so sure and Zayden sighed, shoulder slumping as he stared down at the furball in his arms.

He raised a hand to stroke her, feeling her purr rumble through her small body and against his own. Zayden was surprised at how much he did want a cat, but he hadn’t had the chance of being so close to having another pet. Now he had the chance and it was ripped away from him.

Seems like he was not going to be getting the cat he always wanted.

However, Zayden didn’t notice Tony and Pepper having a silent conversation between them once they noticed Zayden’s silence of the entire thing. Pepper didn’t want a cat but Tony realised how much Zayden was so desiring a cat and they should give him a chance.

“Love.” Tony whispered and nodded towards Zayden. “For him.”

Harley blinked and realised just then at how much Tony and Pepper truly did a lot for Zayden. He may not realise it but now Harley realised how they probably wouldn’t do the same for him.

At Pepper’s nod Harley smiled at them.

Seems like Zayden really was their weak point.

“Alright.” Pepper said and Zayden looked up, eyes hopeful. “But, you have to care for it. No relying on everyone else majority of the time.”

“I promise.” Zayden grinned. Pleased that his parents managed to cave quite easily. He was expecting more of a struggle and a longer discussion.

Zayden looked down at the kitten and scratched behind her ear. While Harley may say he doesn’t know what Tony and Pepper do for him, he did hear Tony’s comment and could feel Pepper’s resolve crack.

So he knew that they only caved because they were doing this for him. They probably also expected him to stay at home more often to care for his cat without relying on the others. Which was fine.

He could use another excuse to stay home some nights.

Zayden kidded the kitten’s head. “I’ll name her Twilight.”

“We’ll take her to the vet’s tomorrow to get her vaccines and a total check up on her health.” Tony said. “But after school.”

“That’s fine.” Zayden could deal with school.

Karen huffed and curled her tail around her paws as she stared at the kitten – Twilight. “I was here first, fiend. So don’t think you are so special.”

The family could only chuckle at Karen’s ‘dislike’ towards Twilight. They knew she was only acting that way and probably was more displeased about there being another cat in the house so she would most likely leave her cat form to remain in the falcon form.

Zayden smiled with teary eyes up at Tony and Pepper. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Pepper smiled in return and Tony ruffled his hair.

“Anything for you, kiddo.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider Man Far From Home newest trailer looks epic!
> 
> I'm thinking of continuing the Zayden Stark series with that story as well to explain everything a bit better. Also my own theories into the movie that I don't think they'd going to go with.
> 
> Also, about seven more chapters to go!! And then I can work on the next installment!

It had been a long three weeks as Zayden got used to Twilight sticking close to him nonstop. While Karen acted as though she hated it, she loved the nights where Zayden would go on patrols and she would join him. Flying high above him and the buildings where people couldn’t clear see her.

Harley often laughed and teased Zayden about Karen’s dislike of Twilight taking up all his time and focus when he was at home and not doing homework.

High school had been quite easy to get back into overall, and Zayden had watched as Cindy and Michelle continuously danced around each other. He and Ned were constantly irritated whenever they both claimed they were fine.

Zayden knew that if nothing happened, something else would and it would _not_ be fine.

Harley, on the other hand, had been kept at home for a couple of days considering he managed to pick a fight with someone. Who it was, Zayden didn’t actually know considering Harley was being very tight lipped about the entire thing. However, it was enough of a push for Zayden to go and interrogate Flash the day after he heard about it.

_  
“Did you know about that?” Zayden hissed as he cornered Flash one afternoon just as school had ended. Normally he wouldn’t be so abrasive and would often wait a while but he was seriously pissed with Flash’s behaviour at this point._

_“Know about what?” Flash asked, shocked by Zayden’s sudden shift in behaviour and attitude._

_“Know about Harley getting beaten up. Did you know?”_

_Flash shook his head and then paused, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Zayden. “What? No.”_

_Zayden frowned. “You didn’t?”_

_“No. Come on, Parker. I may be an asshole but even I’m not that much of an asshole. Harley was my friend.” Flash argued and Zayden felt his heart clench at the fact he had jumped to conclusions about the entire thing._

_He sighed and stepped away from Flash. “Sorry. It’s just…The guy mentioned he knew you and I was worried you were the reason behind it.”_

_Flash took a shaky breath as Zayden turned away from him. “Parker-“_

_“Look, I’m really sorry. I jumped to conclusions.”_

_“Parker!”_

_Zayden turned to face him and saw Flash seemed to be conflicted in what to talk about to him. He wasn’t going to push for a response since Zayden knew that this was probably the first time in years where they actually aren’t at each other’s throat._

_“I’m…I understand.” Flash admitted. “I have…” He snapped his mouth shut and stiffened slightly as if he was going to say more than he was meant to._

_Zayden raised his brows. “Have what?”_

_“I’ve done a similar thing.” Flash said as he walked past Zayden and out of curiosity Zayden followed right behind him. “A few years ago…I doubt you remember it.”_

_“Tell me, even if I don’t I’ll be the judge of that.”_

_Flash shrugged. “It’s a long story but someone had hurt a friend of mine and I interrogated him afterwards. Left my friend alone. So I understand.”_

_Zayden knew that there was a lot that was missing to that brief story but he wasn’t going to push it. At least he and Flash had similar situations but Zayden wondered briefly which friend he was talking about. He didn’t get to ask since Flash got picked up by his parents and Zayden had seen Happy parked outside the school, waiting for him._

_Zayden followed the car with his eyes and then turned towards Happy and climbed into the car. He stared out the window as he watched the rain begin to fall around them, the music becoming white noise in his ears._

_“We should really get you your licence.” Happy said once they reached the tower. “So we don’t have to run around taking you everywhere.”_

_Zayden just nodded and ignored the confused and worried expression that Happy couldn’t hide. He just thanked him for the lift and went to the family floor, not sure how he should feel towards Flash but coming to the same conclusion every time._

_He should be nicer to the guy, try and figure out what exactly went wrong with their relationship so many years prior._

_Easier said than done.  
_

Zayden tapped on the bench in the kitchen, waiting for the leftovers to warm up in the microwave. He could hear Harley playing a game in the lounge room with Rhodey who had managed to find the time to join his nephews once again.

He really didn’t know how much he missed his uncle until he showed up at their doorstep that morning.

Zayden had promptly tackled him into a hug which was reciprocated just as enthusiastically. It also earned him a normal hair ruffled but Zayden wasn’t too bothered by it.

The soft beeping echoed through the silent kitchen and Zayden pushed himself away from the bench in order to grab the food. Except it didn’t work that way considering a certain someone decided to weave between his legs just at that moment.

Letting out a screech, Zayden managed to catch himself before he met the ground in an absolute ungraceful manner. He shot the assailant a look but Twilight just stared at him in silence. If he could speak cat he had a feeling she was laughing at him.

“For a healthy kitten, you really are a trouble maker.” Zayden muttered.

“Zayden, you alright?!” Rhodey called.

Zayden pushed himself up and grabbed the food before he forgot about it – again – and placed it on the bench to cool down a bit. “Yeah. I just got tripped up by Twilight. No biggie.”

“As long as you didn’t damage anything.” Rhodey responded to which Harley laughed and Zayden groaned.

“I can totally tell that you love me.”

Rhodey didn’t say anything but just laughed as an explosion sounded from the TV. They probably blew something up and were mighty proud of the fact. Zayden rolled his eyes and turned back to his cat who didn’t seem to mind.

As if she didn’t intentionally trip him up.

Zayden knew she did, regardless of what everyone else said.

It was deliberate, even though Zayden saved her life almost a month ago. This is how she repays him. By tripping him up when he’s trying to get himself food. She isn’t hungry, she has a bowl of food and water that have been slightly touched.

“What is it?” He asked her, moving to grab a fork in order to eat the food when she just continued to sit on the ground.

“I asked her to get you for me.”

Zayden snapped his head around to stare at Shuri who was walking into the room with a grin on her face. Nakia and T’Challa nodded to him before moving to walk down the hallway to most likely speak with Rhodey about something Avengers related.

“You could’ve just said something yourself.” Zayden said and moved aside as Shuri joined him and Twilight leaped out the bench to join them. He noticed Shuri placed a box of pocky on the bench and smirk at him.

“I could’ve but where would the fun in that be?”

He rolled his eyes and handed Shuri the fork when he noticed her gaze landing on the food. “Want some?”

She raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yeah. I think Twilight wants someone to play with her.” He glanced at the kitten who stretched and tried batting one of the many knives in the holder.

He picked her up and placed her back down on the ground despite her complaining meows. Shuri almost laughed and began to eat the food.

“You sure you don’t want any?”

Zayden shook his head as he messed around with the web shooter that was still on his wrist. It glinted and he let out an ‘aha!’ before turning to raise his brows at Shuri. “Really, it’s fine.”

Shuri paused and looked at the food before continuing to eat. “I’ll leave you half though.”

“Alright.” Zayden turned his wrist after allowing for a harmless light to appear on the ground.

Twilight snapped her head towards it and flicked her ears back and forth as Zayden slowly moved it around in a circle to get her full attention. He already had it but watched as Twilight lowered into a crouch and kept her gaze set on the light. Her tail flicking in interest as Zayden made more jerking movements.

Twilight launched herself forward to try and grab the light but Zayden kept it just out of her reach. Shuri laughed and cooed at how cute and relaxed Twilight seemed to be. Also about how playful Twilight now is.

Zayden had to agree with her soft comments.

Twilight was very jumpy for the first week – especially after the vet visits – but had calmed down and become very friendly once she was comfortable. She now had free reign of the floor, but didn’t seem to go far from where Zayden often was found in. Though she liked Harley, Tony and Pepper, it was clear who her favourite person is.

“How healthy is she?” Shuri asked curiously.

“The Vet said she’d have to go back after a month for another check up but they were amazed at how healthy she was when we got her. She wasn’t microchipped nor vaccinated but is neutered which is odd.” Zayden said.

Shuri hummed. “Maybe a family only decided to neuter her as they couldn’t pay for the rest?”

“Possible.” Zayden turned the laser off as Twilight ran around the corner and disappeared into the hallway. “Seriously?”

Shuri laughed loudly as Zayden groaned, running hid hand down his face. Twilight was lovely but seriously she liked to make his life difficult. She really liked to mess around and only wanted to actually play under her own terms.

He was about to turn to Shuri when he heard Karen’s screech from his room. “Fiend! Watch your tail!”

Zayden dropped his head and groaned even louder. “Sometimes I wish Karen and Twilight actually got along.”

“I think they are.” Shuri snickered. “Karen is juts refusing to accept her new family member.”

He shrugged and finished off the rest of the food when Shuri handed him the fork. She grabbed the box of chocolates and pocky and then went to his room with an amused look sent towards him over her shoulder.

“I’ll go and make sure that your daughters are playing nice.” She teased him with a wink.

If Zayden didn’t love her – though that was a fact he didn’t want to accept properly yet – then that sight would probably infuriate him. But, it didn’t and he had to stop himself from laughing since he was eating. The less of a fool he makes himself when T’Challa is around the better.

“Zayden.”

He looked up to see T’Challa standing in the doorway, watching him critically and Zayden placed the now empty bowl onto the counter.

“Yes, Your Majesty?” Zayden asked, hoping his voice didn’t crack.

“Are you aware of the meeting Stark and I are going to tonight?”

Zayden shook his head.

T’Challa nodded but before he could say anything, Nakia slipped up beside him. “Love, leave the poor soul alone. Shuri will be in safe hands here at the tower. Do you not trust him?”

“I do.” T’Challa said but Nakia just raised her eyebrows at him as if she didn’t really believe him.

Zayden just shifted back against the counter before turning around to put the bowl into the sink to wash a little later. He looked around for some other batches of candy that he knew that they had. But he couldn’t find anything so he just quickly washed his hands and wiped them on the nearest tea towel.

“I won’t do anything to her.” He said, turning back to face the King with a pleasant smile. “Seriously, I won’t.”

“I know that.”

“Then don’t threaten him.” Nakia said, tugging his arm. “Come on, Tony and Pepper Stark are waiting for us to join them downstairs.”

Zayden smiled at them both. “We can make sure that there is a spare room for you after.”

“Thank you, Zayden.” Nakia said, her voice sweet but not in the way that Zayden often heard. Where it was misleading but Nakia generally had a sweet-sounding voice.

No wonder T’Challa’s voice matched her.

They were opposites but still blended well. For his sensitive hearing, it was quite a nice sensation when he could hear it for himself.

She then smirked at him. “But, is there enough rooms for Shuri as well?”

“I’ll sleep on the couch. She can have my bed.”

T’Challa raised an eyebrow but Zayden was saved by Tony appearing in the kitchen. Looking mildly miffed for once about someone taking their time to get somewhere. Especially since Tony is known for his fashionably late appearances.

“Your Pantheriness. We are ready to leave at any time.” He drawled and ignored the somewhat annoyed expression on T’Challa’s face at the nickname that Tony had just adopted.

It was pointless to try and convince him not to give everyone nicknames.

“I know, I was just speaking with your son.” T’Challa nodded and walked out with Nakia following behind him after biding farewell to Zayden, Harley, Rhodey and Shuri.

They all said their byes as well before they stood in front of the elevator and Tony moved to join them. Zayden followed right behind and stood in the kitchen doorway, shifting his feet slightly. Harley and Rhodey came up as well and Harley shared a look with Zayden who shrugged.

“Zayden.” Tony’s voice startled Zayden and he looked back at Tony who looked conflicted ever so slightly. “Can I ask you a quick question?”

“Yeah, go ahead.”

“At the meeting, I want to say that I am planning on naming my heir and revealing that Zayden Stark is still alive and back with us.” Tony said. “But, I want to see if you are okay with it all.”

Zayden gulped and could see Harley grin brightly at him, nodding his head vigorously. “I…”

“You don’t have to agree. I just thought it’d be best to make some sort of statement of it all.” Tony explained, hand coming to rest on Zayden’s shoulder.

He looked at his father before nodding himself, seeing everyone stare at him was slightly unsettling but he wasn’t going to say much about it. “I…If it is better to get it over and done with, right?”

Tony smiled and pulled Zayden into a brief hug. “As long as you really don’t mind it.”

Zayden shook his head and returned the hug before Tony stepped away. Tony, T’Challa and Nakia left via the elevator and Harley suddenly leaped at Zayden, wrapping his arms around Zayden’s neck. Almost dragging him down.

“The world is gonna know about you!” He declared loudly.

Zayden bit back a slight hiss. “The world already knows me.”

“They know _Spider Man_ but they will know Tony Stark has a son who is going to be his heir.”

“I am only heir for the time being.” Zayden muttered. “I don’t really want Stark Industries.”

“You don’t? Then why did you say that it was alright?” Harley asked and Zayden was about to dislodge him from his shoulders if he didn’t lower his voice.

“Well, no one was going to properly accept you as heir if they found out that Tony’s biological child was living.” Zayden said, shrugging Harley off of him. “So, you have a better sense for the business than I do so it will be yours just…We’ll figure out the details later.”

Harley looked surprised and Zayden used that to spin him around and ruffle his hair. Harley let out a cry of shock and tried his bets to push Zayden away but was unable to do so. Rhodey burst out laughing as he watched the two interact in a way only siblings ever did.

Shuri tilted her head, eyes curious and Zayden let go of Harley who spluttered at him. She walked back into his room, leaving the door open behind her.

“You suck.”

“Not as much as you do.”

“Jackass.” Harley hissed but moved away back to the living room. “I am going to order pizza for dinner. The most expensive pizza place to.”

Rhodey cackled. “I can just imagine Tones finding out about that.”

Zayden chuckled and entered his room to see that Shuri had settled on his bed again with Karen and Twilight resting on the covers as well. Zayden slightly kicked the door closed, not all the way but only a little bit.

“You can stay in my room for the night.” Zayden said as he sat down on his bed beside her, noticing she was browsing Netflix. “We don’t have enough rooms on this floor for everyone.”

Shuri hummed and presented the box of pocky to him. An offering and he grabbed one and popped it into his mouth. “Any suggestions for movies?”

“None.” He said as Shuri just clicked on a random movie that didn’t ring any bells.

Watching Shuri adjust herself on the bed, Zayden joined her, humming around the chocolate. Ignoring Twilight’s annoyed meow before she settled on the end of the bed before curling up into a ball. The laptop was pushed to a distance from them but Zayden and Shuri didn’t really mind it.

“FRIDAY can you turn the lights off, please?”

“Yes, Young Boss.”

The lights turned off in the room and Zayden adjusted himself again to get comfortable. Shuri shot him a look before leaning against him. The two of them getting lost in the movie.

Well, for the most part.

Zayden found himself mostly unable to focus on the movie, mainly because of what he and Tony said earlier. It was distracting him from properly focusing. Not wanting Shuri to notice he wasn’t paying attention; he wrapped his arms around her waist to tug her close to him.

Shuri let out a soft laugh. “Seriously?”

“I’ve missed you.”

“I got that.”

Zayden chuckled but then the door opened a bit wider and Harley poked his head in. His tongue sticking out as he faked a disgusted look at the two of them.

“Can you two stop being cute for like, one day?” He asked but Zayden knew he was just tormenting the two of them.

“Nope.” Zayden popped the ‘p’ as Shuri stuck her own tongue out at him. “What’s up?”

“What pizza do you want?” Harley asked.

“Not picky.” Shuri said and Harley nodded.

“Cool, I’ll just order a few that I see.” Harley disappeared as he entered the kitchen, already making a phone call to the nearest pizza store.

“You do that then.” Zayden called after him before returning back to facing the laptop screen.

 

~~~~~

 

Zayden found himself feeling uneasy, as if he was being watched and his previously uninterrupted sleep was now very much interrupted. His brain must’ve registered someone or something watching him and it wasn’t letting him just ignore it.

No matter how much he wished for his brain to do just that.

It wasn’t even a threat, at least it didn’t seem like one.

Opening his eyes, Zayden noticed that his bedroom was dark. His laptop was shut on the table with Karen’s body also was seated on the table. Twilight was pressed against his feet, her soft purrs rumbled through the room.

Suddenly he felt someone resting their head against his arm and chest, the scent began to register. Shuri.

She adjusted against him and Zayden was about to fall back to sleep when he felt his shoulders stiffen. Oh yeah, he was awake because he felt like he was being watched and he knew exactly who it was.

He turned his head to see T’Challa staring at him with what could only be described as annoyed.

Zayden opened his mouth but T’Challa cut him off. “I know you two fell asleep. I’ll let it slide just this once.” With that he turned and shut the door behind him, plunging the two into complete darkness.

He settled back onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Well, he might as well go back to sleep. He can focus on one thing at a time now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finally finish this chapter while I am coughing up a lung, great
> 
> I was actually going to put a reveal in this chapter but I decided to not do so - it will come out in the next few chapters anyway

“Stop being so grumpy, Zayden.”

Zayden grumbled lowly as he stared at the schematics in front of him. His eyes were blurring and nothing seemed to stick in his mind. Again. This was becoming a reoccurring thing.

“You shouldn’t go around calling me that. Who knows who will hear you.” Zayden said, not turning to face Tina who sat near him, turning to her own work.

He didn’t know what she was working on but he had a rough idea that it was something similar to what the Pym company has been working on. Some sort of partnership project and Hope had chosen Tina because she must’ve been swayed by Tina’s personality.

That or Tina managed to fool her.

“Yeah well that doesn’t change the fact that you are so grumpy.” Tina replied. “Plus, soon everyone will know your actual name.”

Zayden just hummed.

“We don’t have to go around calling you Peter and lying about you staying with Tony and Pepper.” She waved her hand. “Anyway, sooner or later someone would find out about it.”

“I was hoping for later rather than sooner.” Zayden said. “But, the truth always comes out eventually.”

“And you are a shit liar.”

“I am not.”

“No, you definitely are.” Tina chuckled as Zayden narrowed his eyes at her. “Regardless, why are you so grumpy about it? You will only have to be introduced to an entire meeting that will be broadcasted across the entire world. No biggie.”

Zayden just gave her a pointed look and Tina’s eyes sparkled playfully. He turned away from her and back to the code and blueprints. His fingers danced along the hologram, moving it around to get a good sense of what he needed to look over.

“So are you saying I’m making a mistake?”

“No.” Tina paused and Zayden waited for her next sentence. “But when will you and Shuri come out as a couple?”

“Why is everyone so fixated on that?” Zayden hissed, freezing up and glaring at her. “Our relationship is no-one business.”

Tina shrugged. “Yeah, and she’s a Princess and you are the son of one of most powerful and influential people in the world. Also, have you even spoken about it? Do you want to say that you two are in a relationship and keep Shuri’s affection for you when you are in the suit to a minimum?”

Zayden shrugged as he sighed and rubbed his temple. “I don’t…We haven’t actually spoken about it.” He let out a breath. “We know it’ll be better for our relationship to be between us, without…Spiderman being involved.”

Tina nodded in understanding and brought up her own plan and project. Zayden didn’t really understand what it was about but knew better than to ask.

Tina would go about explaining it in a weird way just so he’d get off her back about it all. He knew her well enough.

“Aren’t you worried about it being revealed to everyone?” Tina asked.

Zayden nodded. “Yeah, but like you said. Better sooner rather than later.” He lowered his voice. “And I’m pretty sure people are already beginning to talk about me, Tony and Pepper.”

“You aren’t calling them your parents?”

“Public location.” Zayden muttered. “I know better than to let it slip if people don’t know the truth.” He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Shouldn’t you know this, Tina?”

“Well, yes but I thought you’d be more open to calling them ‘mum and dad’ because they are, after all.” Her lips turned into a frown. “Or do you not consider them as such?”

Zayden stiffened and kept his eyes on his desk, eyes unable to focus on everything in front of him. “I do…It’s just…” He took a deep breath and sighed heavily. “I don’t really call them that to them directly often. It’s still awkward for me to say it aloud when they are around. It’s only been about a month or two of me living with them.”

“That’s fair.” Tina agreed. “However, I would suggest thinking it through carefully. If you really want to do this.”

Zayden blinked as he took in her words.

He had thought about it all. A lot. He constantly asked himself if he really wanted people to know about who he is really.

Every time he came to the same conclusion.

He was willing to do this.

Tina smiled. “Then that is your answer.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden paced the backstage, his feet echoing through the corridor as he considered what was happening. He had managed to come out of school early to get ready for this meeting but even then Zayden couldn’t help but feel like he was out of his element.

He really was though.

This was not something he was used to let alone would typically like to do yet he didn’t have much choice. While they’d always say he did have to choice to do this, Zayden knew that he really didn’t.

“You look anxious.” Harley quipped from where he stood a few metres away, watching Zayden in mild interest and amusement.

“No shit Sherlock.”

“I don’t know why you agreed to do this in the first place.” Harley carried on as if Zayden didn’t say anything. “You don’t have to. Let everyone overthink it and not put a target on your back.”

“I already have a target on my back.”

“A bigger one then.”

Zayden rubbed his head and gave Harley a pointed look. “I’ve been thinking this over ever since I suggested it. If I really wanted to back out I would’ve done so by now.”

“Really?” Harley raised an eyebrow and tilted his chin up in defiance, probably knowing that Zayden was lying through his teeth with that sentence.

“Yes.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Don’t blame ya.”

Zayden rested his head against the wall and felt a shiver run down his spine at the realisation that in less than an hour he’ll be revealed to the entire world. Shutting his eyes, his teeth gritted as he struggled to keep his fear at bay. He’s been through a lot worse than this.

So why was he so scared?

He felt hands rest on his shoulders and heard Harley’s low hum and reassuring ‘shush’ that resonated through his mind. Harley’s fingers rubbed into his shoulders, soothing him.

“Kids?”

Both turned to see Tony and Pepper walking towards them. Happy and Rhodey stood a few feet back, keeping their distance and Zayden felt Harley step away from him, allowing Tony and Pepper to properly see Zayden. He shook his head, not wanting them to comfort him but didn’t even bother saying anything.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.” Pepper whispered and rubbed Zayden’s shoulder, letting him rest against her. Tony’s hand joined hers and kneaded the muscles on his back.

“We don’t have to do this.” Tony said. “We can make some excuse about the Avengers or some shit like that.”

“No!” Tony and Pepper stared at him in shock and Zayden hung his head and shook it. “No. It’s fine. We can do this.”

“Only if you really want to.” Tony reassured and raised Zayden’s chin to meet his gaze properly. “We won’t make you do anything that makes you uncomfortable. You know that, kid.”

“I know.” He whispered, voice cracking slightly.

“Are you positively sure you want to go through with this?” Pepper asked. “Just for clarification.”

Zayden sucked in a deep breath and nodded, smiling at his parents. Pepper smiled back at him and Zayden ruffled Zayden’s hair who shook his head to try and pull away. Not like he was actually attempting to do it anyway.

He could do a lot more than just merely pulling away slightly.

Tony leaned towards him and pressed a chaste kiss to Zayden’s cheek. Zayden felt his entire body shake and his legs almost gave in at the display of love and affection.

He didn’t even realise how much he had missed that.

Displays of affection but he reasoned that is probably because he kept shying away from the attention that his parents tried to show him. He just wasn’t used to it and therefore kept himself to himself. Zayden muttered quietly under his breath of his parents being parents.

Though he wasn’t going to actively complain about it.

“Don’t complain.” Pepper teased, ruffling his hair. “You love it.”

Zayden stepped away from his parents and looked at his reflection in the nearest reflective surface. He ran his hands through his hair and let Pepper adjust his hair, trying to smooth out the rogue strands. Harley chuckled at Zayden who merely stuck his tongue out at him. Tony shared a look with Rhodey and Happy who nodded at him.

“Mr Stark!”

They all turned to see one of the higher ups of Stark Industries came jogging up. His eyes were wide and greeted all of them, doing a double take when his eyes landed on Zayden. Zayden stiffened slightly but didn’t break the gaze.

Thankfully, he didn’t really question it too much. He turned back to Tony. “The reporters are ready…to meet your son.”

His gaze landed on Zayden again and didn’t even notice that Tony and Pepper both stiffened.

“How do you know?” Tony asked, voice growing harsh and suddenly the worker held his hands up in surrender and to not push Tony past his limits.

“I mean nothing bad about it, Mr Stark. I…Anyone could put two and two together if they saw him with either of you for an extended period of time.” He turned to Zayden and smiled warmly at him. “Sorry about startling you, Young Stark.”

Zayden was surprised. He had never been referred to as ‘Young Stark’ but that was because no one knew about it. Yet, did that mean that Zayden looked more like his parents than he originally thought.

“It’s Zayden.” Zayden said, breaking out of his stupor and the worker shook his hand. He lowered his hand. “Do…Does anyone-“

“Anyone else know? Not sure.” The worker admitted. “Perhaps some of the higher ups who have met you here and there. Most don’t or just refuse to talk about it. Not our place to say anything.”

Tony and Pepper shared a look and the worker turned back to them.

“Did you want me to delay the meeting or are we going to start right away?”

“Right away. We’ll be there very soon.” Pepper said as she shot Tony a look that said that there was no argument in the matter.

The worker nodded and turned to hurry back to where the reporters were waiting in apprehension. Zayden could hear their murmurs now that he was able to focus on everything around him. He pressed against Harley who stood beside him in an attempt to help ease him.

“It’ll be fine.” Harley said. “It won’t be that bad. The security is top notch and no one is going to try and do anything.”

Zayden looked at Harley with a look that he hoped displayed his annoyance. Harley only laughed loudly at his expression before playfully shoving Zayden’s shoulder. He huffed and began pacing down the corridor, shoving his hands into his pockets again.

He really hated the fact he had to wear a suit.

He had bad memories of wearing suits.

Homecoming was one of those occasions after all. That was a night he would be willing to forget all about but felt like that was impossible.

Tony and Pepper whispered to each other before walking towards the curtains. They weren’t too bothered and they’d get Zayden when they needed him to show up. But for now, Zayden could stay backstage until he was needed.

“I’m not worried about that. Loki is also wandering around the venue.” Zayden said.

Loki was not often seen in public, neither was Thor or Bruce actually but the world would soon find out about them being around today as well. Yet he had no idea as to where they were exactly. Loki was not allowed to be seen since the world would not be pleased with his presence.

He didn’t mind it though.

Loki was a master of disguises and could fool literally anyone. So, Tony and Pepper had offered him a place at Stark Industries but Loki decided to go to a NEWS agency instead. Apparently he wasn’t too bad with finding articles and stories.

So Zayden figured he was hanging out as a reporter and taking notes on the event. Seriously, Loki was one for pranks and mischief but he really didn’t want anything to happen to him or ruin his peace on Earth.

“Of course. How could we forget about Loki?” Rhodey said from where he was now leaning against the wall, watching the teenagers in amusement. His eyes focusing on Zayden. “Also, stop pacing. Pepper would be annoyed if she realised you are still pacing.”

“I’m nervous. It’s a reaction.”

“I know but you should be able to relax yourself easier than doing this.”

Zayden opened his mouth but Happy hissed at them both.

“Quiet! Both of you! The conference is about to start and I don’t want anyone hearing your conversation.”

Zayden and Harley looked at each other and shrugged. They knew Happy was just trying to keep his job as unnamed babysitter of Harley and Zayden, such as stopping them from making fools of themselves in public. Which never worked.

They always found a way to do that anyway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Welcome! I know you may be wondering why I have called you here today.”

Zayden rolled his eyes and heard Harley snicker beside him. Honestly, their father was so…extra. Dramatic would be the word that Rhodey would use but extra is the word Zayden would use. Heck, he was positive that Tony had made him a suit long before he realised Spider Man and Zayden were the same. And that Zayden is his son.

The murmuring of the crowd filled Zayden with dread but he really shouldn’t be.

“I have two things to say, though the second one is split into multiple parts. The first one is something that many people have wondered since Slovakia, regarding the whereabouts of Bruce Banner and Thor. Well, I have answers for you regarding them.

“They’ve been to space. Where exactly I don’t know but they have returned in the past year. Keeping low profiles but have agreed to let me reveal they are here tonight.” Tony looked around the crowd. “However, they won’t be answering questions but I’ll be willing to answer any.”

He stepped away and nodded. Zayden could see multiple hands shoot up.

“Mr Stark, have you told them of the Accords?”

Tony held back a sigh but Zayden could see that he did. “I am not surprised…The first question. We have spoken about it and they agree it’s a good idea with modifications. We are discussing it as we speak.”

“Do you know why they suddenly returned to Earth?”

“They missed me.” Tony joked and Zayden saw Thor and Bruce shake their heads lightly. Of course Tony would say that.

“Why did they want to keep themselves secret?”

“Because they figured it would be helpful to fall back into a routine. Don’t worry if you don’t recall seeing them…They…” Tony faltered and Zayden knew that he was figuring out what to say without revealing Loki. “It’s complicated.”

It is. It really was.

“What is the second topic you wanted to address?”

“Something very important to me.” Tony said not even glancing at Zayden. Not wanting to draw attention to him.

“What could be more important than finding out two of your teammates have returned back to Earth after years of being away?”

Tony stiffened slightly but forced his body to relax. Zayden could hear his heartbeat raise slightly but let out a breath when he heard the beat return to normal. He noticed Loki give him a glance over before returning to the notebook in his hand.

“Something that has haunted me for about fifteen years, and only recently came back into my life.” Tony said. “This is why I decided to have this conference but I used Dr Banner and Thor as a gateway to this topic. They didn’t mind.”

Harley lightly nudged Zayden and Pepper shot her son a reassuring smile that only he caught. He knew this because no one seemed to notice it from the crowd.

“I might as well explain. Fifteen years ago, so 2001, Pepper and I got married, secretly of course. Don’t want to draw any unwanted attention, but this was because we were expecting a child and I decided to own up to the responsibility as Pepper worked for Stark Industries at the time.

“Our son was born, and sadly was taken away from us because his life was in danger. Someone wanted him dead and a long-time friend of ours took him for his safety. They were going to give him back but tragedy struck one day and all ability to do so was lost. The papers they had on him was ransacked and destroyed when they died.”

Tony sighed, struggling to keep his emotions at bay and not reveal them. “We had no idea this was the case. It was only meant to be for a few years then they’ll give him back once the threat was gone but when that threat was gone more came up in my life and the time never came. Until recently.

“His name was Zayden; we decided a name that had no ties to any Starks would be safe for him except when he was taken he was given a new name. To protect him even further. Now I won’t reveal what that name was but we found him because he became an intern at Stark Industries.”

Harley grinned at Zayden who didn’t really like the dread that filled his chest. Would he have to come out on stage? He was dressed up after all. Did Harley also have to come up on stage?

“Mr Stark! Mr Stark!” Someone called from the back and almost instantly many voices erupted. “Will we see your son?”

“Not yet. He wasn’t ready to show himself, but it wouldn’t take a genius to figure it out.” Tony almost laughed. “As it seems that many of Stark Industries workers had a feeling he was related to us long before we had any clue.”

“Does he have your brains?”

“I’d say that he does, maybe even smarter. Definitely gets his appearance from his mother.” He winked at Pepper who rolled her eyes at him.

“Will we ever see him?”

“Like I said. Eventually.”

“Will this son of yours be your heir?”

That made Tony pause and he turned his head to where Zayden was located. Zayden gulped and then nodded to him. He wasn’t going to be heir forever; Stark Industries just wasn’t something he was going to be used to be in charge of. Not when there were multiple other things going on that he could also do as well.

“For now. Yes. We will make a more formal statement on the future of Stark Industries when everything has calmed down.”

The crowd asked more questions but Zayden stepped away from the stage. Harley followed him closely with his eyes before walking after him.

“Zay?”

“I can’t wait to dump the future of SI on your shoulders.”

“Geez.” Harley drawled. “Thanks, bro.”

“You’re welcome.” Zayden grinned brightly at him and Harley could only scowl and then stick his tongue out at him.

Maybe this would actually work out. No one knows it’s him yet. Zayden moved away from Harley who tried to mess up his hair.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, I loved writing this chapter because I got to write more about Zayden and his classmates and friends

In the week after the meeting, Zayden has realised how much he absolutely hated reporters.

Generally he already disliked them but now he despised them. Considering their sense of personal space is non existent and had managed to track the Stark family to a pretty posh but unknown restaurant after the meeting. Harley and Zayden were already pretty dressed up so Tony decided that they should go out somewhere.

Yet, their meal was ruined by reporters who realised which one of them is Zayden.

Harley wasn’t able to slip away because he was interrogated about his relationship with Tony and Pepper now that Zayden was in the picture.

“So, how does it feel knowing you aren’t the heir to Stark Industries?”

“How long have you and Zayden known each other?”

Zayden stiffened and hissed. “Leave him alone!”

The reporter snapped her eyes towards Zayden who forced himself between them and Harley who was trying his best to keep his face pleasant. Zayden wasn’t even trying to hide his displeasure at their actions. His shoulders stiffened up in an attempt to hide Harley from view.

“Zayden Stark, it’s wonderful to meet you.” She smiled sweetly.

“The feeling isn’t mutual.” Zayden drawled, eyes narrowing.

She reeled back before schooling her features. “I wanted to know his feelings on not being heir.”

“It was never confirmed he was going to be heir.” Zayden pointed out. “Everyone just assumed he would be. There is a big difference there.”

Thankfully Tony and Pepper were able to drag Zayden and Harley out of the restaurant. Annoyed that it didn’t even take them a full day to figure out who Zayden is. However, Zayden’s original name is something no one knew so that meant that it would take some time to figure it out, right?

Well, no.

It only took a week for people to realise what high school he went to, alongside Harley. His parents had been restraining orders and told people to leave the school alone but not everyone cared much about it.

Zayden slammed his bag on the desk before slumping into his chair. “I really fucking hate reporters.”

Ned made a face. “I mean, I can understand.”

“My life is hectic as fuck.” Zayden muttered as he kept his gaze away from any classmates of his that gave him a second glance. “I haven’t even been able to go out at night.”

“Ouch man.” Ned winced and leaned towards him. “Well, look on the bright side of things.”

“What bright side?”

He didn’t mean to whine but he couldn’t help it. It was just Ned; he could ignore everyone else around him as long as he was with his best friends. What would make it better is if MJ and Cindy joined them. However, they were going to be a little late.

“You went from struggling with money to being rich as fuck.”

Zayden sighed and rested his chin on his arms. “Well, that doesn’t change me. I’m still me. I’ve just been pushed into this life without much thought. Tony and Pepper are understandable and don’t push anything and do whatever they can to help.”

“You are calling them by their first names?” Ned asked, tilting his head to his side with a cocked eyebrow.

“I’m not used to calling them mum and dad in public.”

“But man-“

Zayden shook his head and Ned got the hint to drop the conversation. It was still a sensitive topic and not something Zayden wanted to dwell on too much at school with people who were trying to get close to Zayden and overhear his conversations. He could hear their comments.

Thankfully many were just confused.

How could the person who walked into a glass door once be the son of Tony Stark? It even dumfounded Zayden and he was living that life.

Then some commented that Zayden’s intelligence and quick mind could be related to Tony Stark. He really didn’t know if anyone understood the intelligence that his mother possessed. He doubted it. Pepper is smart and intelligent, just not in the exact same way that Tony is.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, dreading the day.

“Hey, losers.”

Michelle walked up with Cindy and smirked at Zayden and Ned.

Zayden waved his hand mindlessly. “Hey, MJ.” His eyes landed on the joined hands and then paused, raising his eyebrows. “What is up with the two of you?”

They both paused and then stared at their interlocked hands.

“Oh this?” Cindy raised their hands and grinned brightly. “It’s nothing.”

Ned gaped. “You two are dating?!”

“Maybe~” Cindy laughed and Michelle gave her a look but said nothing to try and stop Cindy. “But Zayden’s life sort of came up to bite him in the ass recently so we didn’t want to try and ruin his good time.”

Zayden could see Ned trying to sort out his thoughts but he decided to focus on the last part. “Good time? I can agree with the whole life biting me in the ass thing.”

Michelle nodded. “Well yeah, you don’t think we saw those reporters. Sounds like a great time.”

Zayden grumbled and sunk into his chair. “They are testing my patience.”

“Well then it’s a good thing you are so patient then.” Cindy teased with a wink.

“It is a blessing.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Lunch was an entirely different story when it came to Cindy and Michelle’s couple reveal.

Sally slammed her hands on the table and narrowed her eyes at the pair. Zayden was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of her look. “Are you serious? When did this happen?”

“Earlier this week.” Michelle said simply as she began to eat her lunch, not really caring about what anyone said. Which was typical of her.

“And you are telling us now?” Sally screeched; the noise didn’t matter since there was always a loud buzz in the cafeteria.

It’s not like people paid much attention to them and their conversations anyway. Well, that was the case before Zayden’s identity was revealed. Which didn’t help because Tony and Pepper had to admit to it in public.

Teenagers couldn’t keep their mouths shut and of course they’d talk about Zayden behind his back.

“Well…We didn’t want to rain on Zayden’s parade.” Cindy said casually. “We already said this to him but I am willing to repeat it just to drive him crazy.”

Zayden rolled his eyes. “Thanks. You are the best.”

“Thank you~” Cindy whistled playfully.

Abe and Charles were silent as they continued eating before Abe set his sandwich down. Resting his chin in the palm of his hand, eyebrow rising.

“So, how long did it take you two to finally get together? I mean. I made a bet with Ned two years ago.” He looked at Ned. “And we both lost.”

Ned wailed. “And I missed out on twenty bucks! But at least I don’t have to pay anything either.”

“Screw you.”

Sally leaned back, rolling her shoulders back as well. “Well whatever. Who cares about that. I’m just glad I don’t have to witness any pining. MJ was getting really annoying.”

“I was not.” Michelle hissed, looking away from Cindy who looked highly amused about the faint blush on her girlfriend’s cheeks.

“You were. You just didn’t realise it because you’d always refuse to admit that yourself.” Sally said. “That’s why we are here to reveal your embarrassing moments.”

“Aww.” Cindy whined and then leaned against Zayden. “Why didn’t you tell me this, Zay?”

“Do you really think I noticed that?” Zayden asked. “I don’t even notice when we have a relief teacher.”

“Good point. You are as observant as a blind animal.”

“You are amazing, Cindy. So loving. Why do I question our friendship?”

Cindy grinned at him. “Because you realised that I am so far above you that you are intimidated in my presence.”

“If you want to continue believing that.” Zayden replied simply.

“Maybe I should ask Shuri.”

“Don’t.” Zayden hissed and turned his eyes to Cindy who looked very smug. “You. Dare. She’ll never let me live it down.”

“Shuri?” Abe asked. “As in Princess Shuri of Wakanda?”

“Yeah.” Zayden admitted, lowering his voice and didn’t want people to overhear their conversation. He was kind of wishing that Harley was here to help get him away from this conversation.

But knowing him, he’d help torment Zayden.

So, it was probably for the best he wasn’t there.

“Are you two close?” Sally asked, turning her attention to Zayden and he noticed that Michelle looked pleased that Sally took her attention away from her.

“Well, I’d hope so.” Zayden rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s my girlfriend.”

They froze and stared at Zayden with wide eyes.

“When did _this_ happen?!” Abe cried, not caring about the volume of his voice.

“Like…two months ago?” Zayden said, curling away from his friends. “I kind of lost track of the exact time ya know.”

“How do you just forget when you get into a relationship with an actual Princess?” Charles asked casually while Abe looked as though he was a fish. His mouth was opening and closing, unable to form any words.

“Um…” Zayden cleared his throat. “Well…We may have kissed a couple of times before I asked her out properly so I don’t know what date I should go by.”

The silence that took over his table caused him to look around at his friends who were unaware of his relationship with the Princess. Their faces and expressions were amusing to see but Zayden had a feeling that perhaps he should’ve kept his mouth shut about that last point.

Abe sighed dramatically, finally finding his words. “All I can say is. She is a poor soul, having to be your girlfriend. Such a terrible boyfriend.”

Zayden’s eyes narrowed and he barley stopped himself from scowling at his friend.

“Abe?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“That’s the wrong chemical.”

Flash turned to shoot a glare at Zayden. “It’s the right one.”

Zayden bit his lip to avoid snapping back at him. Sighing, he shrugged and then turned back to the chemistry experiment that he and Flash had to do. Somehow Mr Cobbwell thought it would be a great idea to put Zayden and Flash together.

It really wasn’t and Zayden suspected that majority of the class were expecting the two of them to explode at each other at any second.

Flash reached over for the flask and cocked an eyebrow. Zayden could tell that their teacher was watching them carefully to see if they’d get into a fight. He wasn’t in the mood for that though so Zayden just merely shrugged at Flash. The eyebrow rose higher but Flash didn’t bother arguing with Zayden’s thought process.

The experiment wasn’t something Zayden really was paying much attention to; it was a simple and basic experiment anyway. Mr Cobbwell had gotten the sense that the class was getting restless with pop quizzes and the like, so he was making them do another experiment. One that they’d done numerous times before to see if they’d been paying attention.

“So…”

Zayden glanced over at Flash who was staring very focused at the small yellow flame that flickered.

“I don’t really know what Mr Cobbwell was expecting.” Flash muttered. “He knows we aren’t friends…Not anymore.”

“Well, I doubt he has something up his sleeve. He’d rather want peace and quiet for an hour rather than listening to us talk.” Zayden said simply as he wrote something down, watching as Flash quickly copied.

Flash didn’t seem like he believed him and then looked over at him. Zayden hummed to himself and noticed Michelle look over at the two of them with a curious expression, despite how difficult it can be to read her. He turned back to Flash who didn’t seem to care that Zayden hadn’t really been paying attention to the experiment.

“Why did you come to school today anyway?” Flash asked as they began to pack up alongside the rest of their classmates.

“Because I had to.” Zayden replied simply.

“No you didn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

Zayden turned to Flash who seemed to stare at the bench. As if it was suddenly very interesting but Zayden would know that it isn’t. He’d been very familiar with the bench top because he hadn’t been able to focus properly in class while Harley worried over his mindset.

“The school would’ve understood if you didn’t want to show up.” Flash muttered, sounding bitter. “Your parents would’ve have cared much if you didn’t. You have the grades to benefit you.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that sentiment.

Zayden shrugged. “I don’t like skipping school. Plus, I’m sure my parents would be annoyed if I skipped again.”

“You’d still be able to get away with it.” Flash said.

Zayden opened and then shut his mouth. Eyebrows furrowing and then looking at Flash with a soft gaze. Flash looked surprised when he spotted Zayden’s gaze on him.

“Flash…What happened between us?” Zayden asked, voice dropping. “Like, seriously. What caused you to turn away from Ned and I over a single summer?”

Now that got an actual reaction out of him. Flash reeled back, eyes widening and mouth dropped open. It happened in a few seconds before he managed to school his expression. Thankfully no one actually saw the entire thing. The last thing Zayden wanted was for Flash to close up.

Okay sure, there was a better time to talk but he’d already started the conversation so he might as well keep with it.

“Look. We don’t have to talk but I was curious because nothing made sense then and still doesn’t.” Zayden confessed. “We were close friends and it was just a shock to me that you’d turn against me without any indication of that ever happening.”

Flash looked down and his expression twisted into one akin to confliction. Zayden had seen that expression on many people and Flash finally looked up to meet Zayden’s gaze.

“I…” His voice cut off before he shook his head and tried again. “It was a family matter.” His voice dropped into something soft but for Peter’s ears it was normal volume still.

“My father hated the fact that I was friends with you and Ned because neither of you would push my popularity and skills up. He wanted me to do more but felt that I could only achieve it without either of you two.” Flash admitted quietly though he was uncomfortable in talking about it. Zayden would’ve understood if he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Did something happen?” Zayden asked carefully, sensing there was a lot more to the story. Especially after recent events.

Flash nodded. “My father tried to tell me to befriend you after he found out who you are. I didn’t want to do that and then…”

“I understand.”

Flash met Zayden’s gaze and his confused expression turned thankful. He turned to look at the rest of the class who were still chatting with each other. Class only had a minute left and everyone was bursting to leave school already.

“If it makes you feel any better, I don’t hold much resentment towards you. I was bitter and confused.” Zayden admitted. “And then you tried using Harley and I was even more pissed off about that.”

“Of course you’d eb annoyed by someone using your family.” Flash said without thinking. He jerked slightly to stare at Zayden. “That doesn’t mean that-“

“Nah, he is my brother.” Zayden chuckled. “A nuisance but my brother nonetheless.”

Flash nodded and when the bell rang, Zayden reached out to him. “Parker?” The name wasn’t really a shock, Flash was still refusing to call him Stark and Zayden was thankful for some semblance of normality.

“Flash, if you are so bothered about what you did before, I won’t be opposed if you wanted to fix it.” Zayden said, noting that some of their classmates were eyeing the two of them curiously.

He was silent before forcing out a small smile. “I doubt it will happen overnight, but thanks I guess…Dickwad.”

Zayden couldn’t help but laugh at it. “Well, it’s a start.” He let go of Flash’s wrist and watched as he seemed to fade into the crowd of students.

“Hey, loser.” Michelle came up behind him with Ned, one on either side. “What was that about?”

Zayden pondered on whether or not he should reveal the truth but he decided not to. There was no point in it just yet, plus Flash would have to prove that the old Flash he knew was in there somewhere. He just needed to be uncovered once more.

He cracked a grin to the both of them.

“Just talking.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the longer chapters - but it's nearing the start of Infinity War >:D

Shuri hummed as she leaned on the railing, staring at California and she sighed, dropping her head forward. Man, she really loved being here and getting to see the Wakandan Centre being built, but sometimes she felt really lonely.

She didn’t even know the workers and everyone who met her only wanted to speak with the Princess of Wakanda. Not her as who she was.

Or maybe she just really missed Zayden.

He was one of the few people who actually understood her because he saw past her title of Princess. Because he was one of the few who could knock her down a few pegs and show her that nothing she knew was true about the world outside of Wakanda. Aside from a few facts here and there.

Shuri pushed her hair out of her face and groaned loudly.

“You seem stressed, Princess.”

Shuri jumped and spun around to look for the source of the voice, not wanting to see a random passer-by. Her eyes flicked and tried to see if there was anyone looking at her but she came up with nothing. Pausing, Shuri’s fingers tightened around the railing, suddenly worried about getting caught off guard.

“Up here, Princess.”

Shuri snapped her head up to the roof of the building and jumped back, pressing her back into the railing. One of her hands came up to clutch at her chest out of surprise and hoping that her heartbeat calmed down as it would do no good for her.

Karen was perched on the roof, wings tucked against her side, head tilted to the side out of amusement. Eyes glinting and glowing in the low light, even her metal body glinting in the setting sun. Karen shook her body out, not making a single sound, no wonder Shuri didn’t hear her approaching.

“Karen…You startled me.” Shuri said, composing herself and meeting the AI’s eyes.

“I never would’ve guessed.” Karen clicked, her tone light and playful despite the sarcasm.

Shuri rolled her eyes and then leaned back again. “Why are you here? Did Zayden send you out here?”

“Mayhaps.”

Of course Karen wasn’t going to give her a clear answer. When did she ever do that? Almost never anyway.

Shuri and Karen rarely interacted, despite their bond with Zayden. They still did but Karen kept her distance regardless of it all, helping Zayden with his patrols more and more now. Especially since it was the only time he got to be alone and spoken with by people who actually liked him for what he did.

“Karen.” Shuri stressed. “You know I’m here for a reason.”

“Fine, Boss wants ya.” Karen clicked. “And I promised to get you.”

“Was it that hard?” Shuri knew it wasn’t, Karen just likes to make things difficult for everyone. So people just tended to not ask her questions.

“No, but it was funny.” Karen tilted her head back with a metallic laugh.

Shuri rolled her eyes again and Karen leaped down to land in front of her. Her wings stretched out and then turned to rest, head looking back to her and eyes glinting brightly. Shuri raised a brow, unsure as to what Karen was hinting at.

“What are you waiting for?” Karen’s tone turned harsh and annoyed. “Get on, I won’t wait around forever. I’ll fly you there or you have to catch a plane and deal with everyone wanting to talk with you? For several hours.”

Shuri laughed. Trust Karen to get straight to the point even if she makes it difficult to get there sometimes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Zayden’s eyes were closed as his fingers ran along the surface of a necklace in his hand. The feel of the spider shaped pendant was cool against his fingertips. A soft smile on his lips as he listened to the music from the kitchen where his parents were cooking something.

It had taken him a few days to get the courage to even make the spider pendant necklace and then ask Karen to get Shuri from California.

He hoped that she wasn’t annoyed about being taken from her work.

Suddenly the hammock he was laying in shifted slightly, the hammock changing to take in account for additional weight. Zayden snapped his eyes open and pushed himself up to see who suddenly arrived and disturbed him from his rest.

He faltered when he saw Shuri leaning over the side of the hammock with a playful glint in her eyes.

“Shuri!” Zayden pushed himself backwards and held her hand out to her, helping her into the hammock. “What are you doing here?”

“Karen fetched me as per your request.” Shuri said, huffing and then giving him a pointed look. “Or have you forgotten that?”

Zayden felt his cheeks heat up. “I-I mean…I wasn’t really expecting you to come. I know you hate being there without anyone to keep you company, so…”

“You saved me.”

“It wasn’t really saving-“

“Saved me from absolute boredom.” Shuri declared dramatically and Zayden let out a loud laugh.

He settled back down on the webs and raised his brows at her. Shuri laughed to herself before stretching her arms up above her head, and Zayden pursed his lips to avoid making any unnecessary comments. She’d kick his ass if he voiced his thoughts.

Shuri leaned down in the hammock as well, laying beside Zayden who rolled onto his side to prop himself up on his arm. An eyebrow raised as he took in her relax posture and even he felt his own body relax.

“You good now?” Zayden asked curiously as Shuri closed her eyes with a happy and satisfied noise.

“Yeah, now I am.” Shuri nodded as her lips curled into a smile.

“Well, then you are welcome, Purrincess.” Zayden reached over and pushed her hair back but had momentarily forgotten that he was still holding a necklace.

He paused and looked at his hand as Shuri copied his movements. Her hand reached out and grabbed his wrist, raising an eyebrow at the gold chain that dangled from his palm. Giving him a curious look, Zayden moved his hand to open up his palm to reveal the necklace that laid in it.

“What’s this?”

“A necklace.” Zayden cleared his throat nervously.

Shuri gave him a pointed look. “I can see that, genius.”

Zayden laughed and gave it towards her. “Well…I made it a while ago. I had planned to wait for your birthday but since you are already here and you’ve already seen it…”

The Princess stared at the necklace out of shock, the black spider glinted with dark red and blue with streaks of silver and gold. Her fingers hesitated above the piece of jewellery and then they clasped around it, pulling it up and noting how the light shone off of the surface.

Shuri looked up at Zayden who felt his cheeks heat up out of embarrassment. He hoped that Shuri would actually say something as the silence was nerve wracking and making him incredibly nervous.

What if she rejected it? What if it was too much?

However, he didn’t get the chance to ponder on those thoughts as Shuri leaned forward to press their lips together. Her hands resting on his knees and Zayden sighed into the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist to ease Shuri’s stretch a little bit. The pendant dug into his knee through his pants but he chose to ignore it.

When Shuri pulled away, Zayden almost whined at the loss. A chuckling breath casted across his lips and he let his eyes flutter open to see her eyes sparkling with mischief. The dark brown was warm and Zayden hummed as he leaned forward, resting their foreheads together.

“Do I take that as the hint that you’ll take it?”

“It’s too pretty to not have.” Shuri teased playfully and when Zayden pouted she ran her free hand through his hand. “Yeah. I’m taking it, it’s really sweet, my dear Spider.”

“I’m glad then, Purrincess.” Zayden murmured.

Shuri gave the necklace to him and tilted her head. “Put it on for me?”

Zayden smiled and let her duck her head as he managed to fasten the piece of jewellery around her neck. His fingers placed it against her skin and noticed how she shivered at the contact of skin on skin. Zayden wasn’t surprised at how soft her screen felt because she was a Princess. Of course she’d always look perfect.

“What are you thinking about, Spider?” Shuri laughed, noticing how Zayden seemed to have frozen in place.

“Admiring you.” Zayden admitted, leaning back and resting a hand on her shoulder and letting his other hand reach for hers. Their fingers entwined together and Shuri seemed to hum in contentment. “And wondering how I got so lucky.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Still amazes me that I managed to get the Wakandan Princess as my girlfriend.”

Shuri chuckled. “I see. Then again, I am amazed that I managed to get a boyfriend who can keep up with my mind.”

“It is intimidating.” Zayden teased.

Shuri rolled her eyes. “Hey, Zay?” He hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m going to make you a Panther necklace, to match this Spider one.”

“If you want, Princess.”

Resting back, Zayden let his body relax which allowed Shuri to lean against him as well. Propping her head onto her arms to stare at him, her gaze stumped Zayden. What was she thinking about? Somehow he didn’t think that is was going to be that good, not when it seemed like there was a very clear mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Purrincess?”

Before Zayden could continue, Shuri pushed forward and Zayden felt his upper body slip out of the hammock. His eyes widened. A screech ripped from his throat as he felt his entire body fall backwards out of the hammock, one of his arms jutting forward to grab Shuri who squawked in surprise at the action.

A loud thud echoed throughout the room and Zayden was thankful that the fall wasn’t that far and it was more uncomfortable than painful. Shuri landed less than graceful on his chest, being surprised by Zayden pulling her right after him. Chuckling, he cracked an eye open to see the indignant look upon her face. He briefly thought of how beautiful she looked, looking so flustered that her plan had sort of backfired on her.

“Hello, Kitten.”

Zayden’s voice turned into a slight purr at the end and it was amusing at how quickly Shuri flushed. She pushed at his chest and forced herself to sit up, still not moving from above him. Wishing that she’d move, Zayden rested his hands on her waist, knowing better than to test Shuri’s limits.

She would kick his ass.

“I am not going to kiss you. You foiled my plan.” Shuri sniffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. “How could you?”

“Not my fault it was quite easy to ruin.” Zayden pointed out and slightly shifted to try and get Shuri up. Somehow he knew that this was going to get interrupted and that was the last thing he wanted.

An eyebrow raised and Shuri met Zayden’s gaze, trying to figure out Zayden’s plan just from his eyes. That was the fastest way to get anything out of him since that was the sure-fire way to achieve honesty from him. Zayden pursed his lips as he realised that understanding clicked in Shuri’s mind as a slow smirk spread across her face.

“Is there a problem, Stark?” She leaned forward.

Zayden gulped. “No. Not at all, Kitten.” If she wanted to play dirty then he’d at least try.

Shuri opened her mouth but suddenly another voice broke in and ruined the entire moment. But it saved Zayden from any more embarrassing moments.

“Oh god! My eyes have been tainted! You two know Zayden’s room isn’t that far from here right? Why couldn’t you go there?”

The lovers snapped their heads the door where Harley stood, holding Twilight to his chest and looking as though he had just seen something so sinful. Zayden felt his blood run cold and dread creep up his spine. He should’ve known that they’d get walked in on by his brother.

Who else would it be?

“Harley.” Zayden squeaked. “What are you doing here?”

Harley gave them both a deadpanned look. “Seriously? I live here. I have the right to walk around my own home without seeing my brother and his girlfriend fuck on the floor.”

Now that got Shuri to jump up and Zayden hissed at him. “We were not fucking!”

“So you were!” Harley declared loudly and he accidentally jostled Twilight who hissed and bit at his hand. He winced and pulled his hand away from Twilight and Zayden chuckled.

“Good girl.” His grin grew broader when Harley shot him a glare.

“Of course you are turning our cat against me.”

“She’s my cat.” Zayden pointed out and Karen, who had been quite quiet at the side of the room, let out an annoyed noise. “You’re my AI, Karen, don’t complain.”

“I will complain if I want to, Boss.” Karen sniffed and stretched out her wings before tucking them back to her body. “But I won’t. I’d rather watch this go down than enter this conversation.”

Zayden gave her annoyed look while Harley and Shuri laughed. It was always something to witness Zayden and Karen arguing. They rarely did so outside of the house and it would be a surprise to New York to know that sometimes Zayden and Karen couldn’t work together.

That was more like Karen was ignoring Zayden until the last possible second.

It made it seem like Karen was always there just in time to help Zayden.

“But…” Harley tilted his head, lips twitching into a smirk. “I thought Shuri is your Kitten?”

Zayden must be playing with fire because he responded before Shuri could or Harley turned the conversation away from that topic. “Of course she is. But Twilight is my cat. She just likes you when I ignore her.”

“Which happens to be whenever Shuri is over.” Harley said.

Shuri leaned towards Zayden. “Am I that distracting that you forget to take care of your own cat to spend time with me?”

“Well, yeah. We barely spend time together, and Harley has been forced to stay home recently because of the fight he got into.” Zayden said.

“They deserved everything I gave them.” Harley muttered.

“I thought you came out worse for wear.” Zayden cocked a brow. “Or did you actually manage to injure them?”

“Self-defence.” Harley pushed Twilight into Shuri’s arm, causing her to let out a gasp. “Take her, she’s being annoying as fuck.”

“Twilight’s adorable.” Zayden argued and the cat settled into Shuri’s arms. Her head rested on Shuri’s arm and eyes closed in contentment.

Harley shrugged. “Anyway. Dinner is ready. I might as well tell mum and dad that we have an extra mouth to feed because someone couldn’t wait to meet his girlfriend tomorrow.”

“What?” Shuri snapped her head up from Twilight who was purring loudly at the attention that Shuri was giving her. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, we’re going to Wakanda tomorrow. I’m sure King T’Challa is going to be confused as to why his sister isn’t in California.” Harley pointed out. “You should message him as to where you are. And why, preferably. I’m not sure if Zayden will get killed if he knows why or not.”

“Most likely despite either choice.” Zayden muttered.

He didn’t mind T’Challa. The King was lovely but often appeared so serious that it still startled Zayden whenever he laughed and cracked jokes to ease tension and break up possible fights. The King could appear emotionless just as effortlessly as he could appear hopeless in love with Nakia.

“I’ll tell him later tonight.” Shuri said, waving her hand that wasn’t cradling Twilight. “Let him fret for a little while.

“Princess.” Zayden sighed with a slight whine.

Why was his girlfriend like this?

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The air con was cool against Zayden’s arm as he stirred in the bed he was using during his stay in Wakanda. The stay was only going to be a weekend long, and Harley and Zayden were thankful for that as they didn’t want to miss any more school than they already had.

They left early on Friday night after making sure Rhodey was going to make sure that Twilight was okay.

T’Challa was surprised that they were coming over earlier than they expected but that wasn’t a real problem. There were ground rules that were laid out, however. That was not surprising in the slightest, considering the fact that Harley and Zayden were guests and Zayden was dating Shuri.

Shuri had nudged Zayden’s arm earlier with an amused look. “I would’ve been more surprised if they didn’t remind us about our relationship.”

Not like they would do anything.

Zayden liked living thank you very much.

Wakanda was still amazing and lovely, though Zayden hadn’t gotten the chance to properly explore the main city. Shuri promised to show Zayden and Harley around in the morning but Harley had said he wasn’t going to third-wheel. Which Shuri and Zayden pointedly reminded him that they don’t know Zayden and Shuri were dating.

That was enough convincing for Harley to join them.

“Zayden!”

Zayden raised his head from the pillow as the door opened as Shuri and Harley entered the room. Did they know the meaning of the word ‘knock’? They didn’t. He could count the number of times they knocked each on one hand.

“Seriously you two?” He asked, rubbing his eyes but they both looked really excited.

“Come on!” Shuri tugged on his sleeve. “Get up and get dressed. We’re going into the city and I’ll buy you two breakfast to compensate for getting you up at an ungodly hour.”

Zayden raised his eyebrows and Harley bounced on the balls of his feet. “I don’t really care for getting up at this hour. If it means free food then I’m in!”

“Of course you are.” Zayden said as he managed to get out of bed and gave them a look. “Really? You want me to get dressed and aren’t moving?”

Harley playfully nudged Shuri. “Well, I am gonna leave but I’m not sure about her.”

Shuri screeched, her face and neck flushing at his words before turning to try and swat at Harley who just laughed and darted out of her reach. Both of them bolted out of the room as Shuri yelled at the prospect of getting her hands on Harley. Zayden just shook his head and shut the door.

After that display and neither of them remembered to close the damn door. That was what he had wanted.

After getting dressed into just some normal clothes, a pair of skinny jeans – a joke from Harley as Zayden quickly realised that Harley had managed to replaced majority of his jeans with those – that Zayden groaned at and a typical shirt with a random pun on it. Probably a science one that Zayden didn’t really think too much of it. He didn’t really care much for it.

Stretching, Zayden left the room and noticed how Harley was leaning against the wall opposite his room. He looked frazzled and mildly panicked.

“What did you do to piss of the Dora Milaje?” Zayden asked, not even trying to hide his laughter.

Harley scowled. “I swear they hate me.”

“You think they hate you?” Zayden raised his brows. “Wait until they realise Shuri and I are dating.”

“Oh they know.”

“Wait…What?”

Zayden stumbled but Harley didn’t give him a second glance. As if he hadn’t just dropped a huge atomic bomb on Zayden’s life. Great, he just thought that this would be a normal trip would actually be a trip where Zayden would have be careful of every single step he made.

“Yep. Well, Shuri accidentally revealed it and then I ran off since I was concerned something would happen to you. Last I check she was trying to convince them that you are alright.”

Zayden groaned quietly to himself. “Great. Just great.”

“Don’t worry.” Harley nudged him. “I doubt Shuri would let you die.”

“Okoye would.”

“Nakia wouldn’t.”

“T’Challa definitely would.”

Harley gave him a pitiful look at the realisation that T’Challa would be, and probably already is, watching him like an actual hawk. That or Okoye would be doing the duties herself. They could even be going into the city to make sure nothing happens.

“Well, at least you have Shuri on your side.” Harley smiled and Zayden had to agree that was a good thing.

T’Challa wouldn’t want to make his baby sister upset after all. He adored her after all. Everyone could see it and he didn’t even try to hide that fact.

“You are definitely trying to make this situation better than it actually is.” Zayden said once they reached the main part of the castle, where they recalled Shuri saying yesterday that she’ll them there before heading into the city.

“You normally are the one to do that but now you aren’t. So someone else has to.” Harley shrugged simply.

“Oh good! I was worried you two would get lost.” Shuri cried as she reached them. “I’m sorry. They were getting annoying and I was saved by Okoye and Nakia who noticed Harley had bolted back to the guest wing.”

Harley had the decency to blush and look embarrassed. Clearly he didn’t realise that he had been noticed. Understandable. Nakia could hide as well as any spy and Okoye was known for managing to remain hidden in plain view.

“Look. They are terrifying, okay?” Harley said simply.

“They are.”

The three teenagers snapped their heads around to see Nakia strolling towards them with an amused smile. Zayden could feel her amusement rolling off her in waves as she gave them all a look over. Her eyes sparkled though Zayden had a feeling she wouldn’t mind teasing all of them at the chance she gets.

“But they won’t hurt anyone.” She directed that to Zayden and somehow that didn’t make him feel that much better. “Okoye will convince them to not hunt you down at any mild or potential threat to Shuri. They are very dedicated to protecting our Princess.”

Shuri huffed and rolled her eyes, looking away from Nakia. Zayden felt sweat drip down his neck which didn’t make him feel any better. He just woke up; he wasn’t awake enough to do deal with any of this.

Harley jumped in, with his brilliant thought process. “They have nothing to worry about. It’s not like Zayden would let anything happen to his Princess either.”

Zayden turned to him, his jaw dropping. “Harley!”

“That’s true.” Nakia hummed thoughtfully. “But they don’t know that. I’m sure they’ll learn that soon enough though.”

Shuri grumbled and reached out for Harley and Zayden and tugged them both after her. “Come on. I promised I’ll show you around the city and I will do that.” She called over her shoulder. “Don’t worry, these two will be with me and therefore nothing will happen to us.”

“I know that.” Nakia nodded. “I will be watching you three though.”

“What? Why?!” Shuri cried, turning to face Nakia. “I can take care of myself!”

Nakia shrugged. “Your mother’s words, Shuri. I can’t say other than that. I wish I could let you three go alone but someone needs to just ensure nothing gets out of hand. You know Wakanda doesn’t really like those who aren’t Wakandan.”

Zayden and Harley shared a nervous look.

Zayden really didn’t know how to feel about that entire thing.

It seemed like they would get attacked but neither tried to argue when Shuri pulled them away again, beginning to talk about all of the more major parts of the city. She also mentioned how they would probably recognise Zayden for who he is and for all of them to keep their heads down and not draw attention to themselves.

That would’ve been fine, except for the fact that the people could recognise Shuri from time to time.

Shuri was wearing simple clothes that matched Harley and Zayden’s clothes, allowing them all to blend into the crowd. She introduced him to one of the best breakfast spots in all of the city and Zayden had to admit that it was wonderful – too sweet for him typically but it was delicious. Harley was really excited when he realised it was a sugar paradise.

Shuri was glad that they liked it so much and then decided to not go overboard. Zayden reminded her that he and Harley wanted to stay unnoticed and her being noticed as the Princess would screw that up entirely. She nodded and agreed before clinging onto Zayden’s arm and playfully shove at Harley whenever he’d whine at the lack of attention.

Zayden let Harley cling onto his other arm.

Harley stuck his tongue out at Shuri. “Ha! I win!”

“Just because Zay’s your brother.” Shuri said but it was only playful.

“And? What’s your point?” Harley raised an eyebrow, genuinely curious but there was no point. Harley and Zayden were brothers, pretty much – the adoption papers for Harley were almost done completely – so Shuri was just making a statement.

Shuri was about to say something when her grip on Zayden’s arm tightened. Her gaze seemed to lock on something, or someone, and seemed very put off by what she saw. Thankfully, Harley noticed this and fell silent as the two males also tried to see what Shuri had noticed.

However, they were strangers in Wakanda and there were things in Shuri’s past that neither knew about it.

“Let’s go.” Shuri whispered, her grip not lessening on Zayden’s arm. He worried and was about to say something but when he saw her eyes he held back his remarks.

He’s seen her eyes hold multiple different emotions but he’s never seen this desperate look. She seemed annoyed and agitated, the desire to punch someone but also to leave and keep calm. Harley made a confused sound but Zayden looked around, wondering where to go.

Eventually they manage to get to a small park where they sat down on the grass.

The sun was warm and the grass was incredibly soft but Harley leaned over to Shuri. “What was that about? Who did you see?”

“How do you know I saw someone?” Shuri asked, body stiffening and Zayden moved his arm to press his hand to her back.

“You looked like you saw someone you wanted to punch.” Zayden explained and Shuri sighed.

She tucked her knees up and rested her chin on them. Zayden and Harley adjusted themselves to make her feel more comfortable. While they were in public still, they were isolated enough to give the three of them the privacy they wanted since this wouldn’t be a topic or conversation Zayden wanted to just ignore.

He’d press this conversation later when it was just the two of them.

Now, Shuri wasn’t really one to keep things to herself, not when she trusted the two of them. So, of course she wasn’t going to not say something.

“Have you two ever wondered why I don’t hang out with people around my age typically? Especially here?” She asked and Zayden moved closer to her. Harley did nothing but he looked worried for his friend’s wellbeing.

“Well, yeah. But we just thought that was because you are a Princess.” Harley said.

Shuri shrugged. “Yeah. There’s that…But…Not everyone just wants to be my friend. I’ve gotten my fair share display of extravagant displays by guys who thought they could impress me. Most just stopped since I ignored them except one of them.”

Zayden didn’t like where this was going. Not at all.

“He never did anything.” Shuri said, sensing that Zayden was under the implication of something else happening. Zayden’s body relaxed slightly, at least he didn’t do anything to hurt nor harm her. “But he was persistent yet kept his distance once he found out how much T’Challa dotes on me. Except he never really stopped. It seemed like he did because I just stopped going out and interacting with people my age.

“I hated how everyone treated me so I just flung myself into my work and ignored everything that had to do with people my age.” Shuri admitted. “In fact, Zay…You are like the first person I properly spoke to my age for two years, and our first interaction ended with a slight argument.”

Harley snorted and Zayden’s lips twitched. “Well, yeah it did but I guess I didn’t treat you as a Princess.”

Shuri looked at Harley. “Even Harley treated me like a Princess. You treated me like a normal human being. Who was so used to what I was used to and needed to be shown the world, I guess.”

The three of them sat together, asking Shuri about the guy but she admitted she could recognise what he looked like but nothing else about him. Not even his name. Zayden was concerned about this but didn’t really mind too much about that.

After a few hours of exploring, they returned to the palace and went in different directions, letting Zayden and Harley traverse the halls until they reach the room that Pepper and Tony were sitting in, talking with each other. Shuri had wandered off to her labs because she was needed down there.

Tony looked up and was about to make a comment before pausing and noticing that something was up. “You two alright?”

Zayden and Harley looked between each other and Harley shrugged. Telling Zayden that he was left alone to see if he would talk about the topic but Zayden made a half-hearted shrug. “We’re fine. Just something cropped up. It’s cool now though so don’t worry.”

Neither of the adults believed them but that was to be expected. Zayden was still a shitty liar but he was getting better. He walked over to Pepper who was lounging on the couch before collapsing onto the side of the piece of furniture.

Harley scoffed when Zayden rested his head against his mother’s arm. “Momma’s boy.”

“Jealous much?” Zayden grinned over at him.

Harley rolled his eyes but sat with Tony who was looking at something on a tablet. “No.”

“I think you are.” Zayden said with a sing-song voice but felt Pepper thread her fingers into his hair. The motion was soothing and Zayden felt himself purr into her arm.

She chuckled and smiled at him. “You alright, kid?”

“Yeah.” Zayden smiled up at his mum. “I feel really content right now.”

“I can see that.”

Zayden sighed contently as he heard Tony and Harley talk with each other about Harley’s school work and reports. Like how he needed to improve his grades otherwise there would be issues. Zayden hoped he would.

Yet, he didn’t want to join the conversation as he drifted off into a pleasant nap. With Pepper’s hand resting in his hair and her attention on her own tablet, looking at Stark Industry related things.

Though, something was niggling at the back of his mind.

Like the Soul Stone is trying to tell him something.

Whatever it was, he was unable to figure out the message.

Somehow…Zayden knew he’d regret not paying more attention to it but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn’t identify it.


End file.
